My Precious Memory
by Sakurampop
Summary: Kick ya tiene 17 años, falta un solo año para que salga de la escuela, ya teniendo su edad y siendo el chico mas codiciado de la escuela, no cree en el amor, pero un sentimiento surge al saber que su rival vuelve a Mellowbrook, pero ella ya no es la misma de antes.
1. nueva vecina

n/a: Kick Buttowski _no me pertenecen_ es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son mios _

"raaaaannn" sonó la alarma del temerario, Kick se levantó sueño liento, puso su mano sobre su reloj, este dejo de sonar, Kick se bañó y luego se vistió, se puso su pantalón negro, polo blanco más una casaca negra, tenía 17 años y era una de los chicos más deseados de la escuela, él aún no había cambiado tanto, aún tenía el desinterés de tener novia, hacia mejores acrobacias y más extremas que antes, su amigo y compañero de acrobacia era Gunther Magnuson, aunque tenía novia: Jackie; desde aquel día que Gunther salto del pico de la viuda, esa loca dejo de perseguir a Kick y fue hacia el vikingo. Aunque Kick tenía 17 años, aun podía recordar a su enemiga de a los 12 años: Kendall Perkins; cuando Kick cumplió catorce, aquella Rubia desapareció de su vista, se habían mudado a New york, dejando atrás a su novio Ronaldo, desde ese entonces, la vida del temerario fue un poco más sencilla, no había nadie quien podía reclamar de sus extravagantes acrobacias, más que los vecinos.

-Rápido Kick que se hace tarde para la escuela- grito su madre

-ya voy- dijo desganado Kick, él ya no usaba la misma ropa de antes, al parecer la pubertad y la madures lo hizo dejar aquel atuendo, claro… menos de su famoso casco, solo lo usaba cuando tenía que hacer acrobacias, mas por otras cosas no, dejándose ver su hermosa cabellera castaña; Kick alisto sus cosas en una mochila verde, salió de su cuarto y bajo por las escaleras

-Buenas- saludo Kick con esa voz profunda que a todas las chicas le encantaban, eran las 6:38 AM, así que aún había tiempo de sobra antes de ir al colegio

-Buenos días cariño, ¿ayer saludaste a los nuevos vecino?-pregunto Honey

-¿nuevos…vecinos?- pregunto Kick confundido

* * *

-Mamá… quiero regresar a New York- reclamo una joven rubia sentada en una silla de su comedor, mientras que su madre preparaba el desayuno

-ya hablamos sobre el tema Kendall, ¿recién nos hemos mudado y ya te quieres ir? – pregunto la señora Perkins, a pesar de que estaba Kendall en el comedor y ella en la cocina podía escucharla perfectamente

-sí, me quiero ir- dijo Kendall amarga cruzando los brazos- mamá sabes que mi doctor esta en New York, si dejo de asistir a sus tratamientos nunca podré recuperar mis recuerdos

Un niño bajo de la escalera rápidamente, era rubio, ojos azules, tenía aproximadamente 8 años, tenía puesto pantalón blanco y un polo negro, su tes era blanca.

-Buenos días hermana- saludo el niño

-Buenos días Rin- saludo Kendall molesta

-¿qué pasa hermanita? ¿Tuviste pesadillas? – preguntó Rin

-si… me mude a Mellowbrook… a espera, creo que aún sigo en él – dijo desanimada Kendall

-pero si ya hemos vivido por aquí hace cuatro años atrás- dijo Rin sonriendo

-¿qué?-pregunto Kendall confundida

-Rin deja de insistir con Kendall, sabes muy bien que ella tuvo ese accidente y perdió la memoria - explico su madre entrando al comedor con tasas llenas de chocolate caliente

-pero mamá, es divertido jugar con la mentecita de Kendall- dijo Rin sonriendo malvadamente

-¿mamá… ya hemos vivido aquí antes?- pregunto Kendall

-si…- dijo su madre

-¿Por qué nunca me lo mencionaste?- pregunto Kendall enojada

-porque tenía que ocuparme de mi trabajo- dijo también molesta su madre- un niñito loco- Rin saludo sonriendo- alimentar a mi familia, atender los problemas emocionales de mi hija que sufrió un accidente, atender a mi marido, limpiar la casa y siempre estar dispuesta para todo, y además tu nunca me lo preguntases

-jaque mate- dijo Rin sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-mmm… ya que mi doctor no puede venir aquí… entonces mis antiguos amigos podrán ayudarme a recuperar mis memorias- dijo feliz Kendall

-pluf jajajajajajaja- se burló Rin, su madre se quedó callada con la mirada baja

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunto Kendall al ver a su madre callada

-Kendall, cuando vivías por aquí, nadie… créeme, nadie era tu amigo- dijo Rin tratando de contener sus risas

-¿no… no tenía amigos?-pregunto Kendall mirando al suelo tristemente, al menos ella en New York tenía algunos amigos

-lo siento hija- dijo su madre, poniendo las tasas en la mesa y saliendo del comedor

-no te preocupes hermanita, es mejor que no recuerdes nada- dijo Rin alzando su tasa

-no tenía amigos…

-yo tampoco y no me quejo- dijo Rin tomando de su tasa

-tendré que comenzar de nuevo- dijo Kendall tomando su desayuno

-hermanita si quieres, yo seré tu nuevo mejor amigo- dijo feliz Rin, tratando de animar a Kendall, la rubia no sabía que sentir, tristeza o alegría

-claro Rin, ese puesto siempre lo ocupas- dijo Kendall con media sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza

-"_no te preocupes hermanita, el que te haga sufrir se las verá conmigo" _pensó Rin-_"no voy a dejar que se vuelva acometer lo mismo hace tres años atrás"_


	2. ¿Quien es ese muchacho?

¿Quién es ese muchacho?

P.v. Kendall

-Kendall, hija, apúrate que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- oí la voz de mi madre, proviniendo de la cocina

-¿escuela?... pero… yo…- dije casi sin ganas, estoy confundida, no entiendo, en New york hice muchos amigos, ¿Por qué aquí no? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hacia algo malo? Tengo tantas preguntas en un momento y poco tiempo. Cuando sufrí aquel accidente ya no pude recordar nada, se sentía muy mal, era como si volviera a empezar de nuevo, me olvide de todo, de mis padres, de papá que siempre trabaja y muy pocas veces lo veía en casa, de mamá que le gusta cocinar y también trabaja, de Rin… mi hermano… adoptivo, Rin lo adoptaron cuando era tan solo un bebe, aunque tiene algunos rasgos de la familia, como el color rubio de la familia heredado por los genes de mi madre, él es muy travieso por no decir loco, hace muchas maldades, parece un angelito pero es todo un demonio… pero hay de una sola persona que si recuerdo… solo una persona y bueno… no quisiera ni hablar ni pensar en ella en este momento.

-KENDALL – gritó mi hermano despertándome de mis pensamientos

-¿qué pasa Rin?-pregunté molesta

-¿acaso no escuchaste a mamá? Apúrate en tomar tu desayuno – dijo Rin tomando el suyo

Me levante de mi asiento y salí del comedor, quería respuestas, entre a la cocina, estaba mamá de espaldas lavando los platos sucios en el lavadero, me acerque a ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla ella se volteó mirándome con curiosidad

-¿qué pasa hija?-preguntó mi madre con un tono de ternura en esas pocas palabras

-mamá… no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela… no hoy, ¿puedo ir mañana?- pregunte mirando al piso, no quiero ver su reacción, una Perkins no vaya a la escuela por problemas emocionales no es una buena excusa

-claro hija- dijo con un tono dulce mi madre, levante la mirada, pude ver que sus ojos mostraban comprensión- tienes miedo… ¿es por el tema que no tenías amigos antes?

-creo…- alcance a decir con voz apagada- mamá ya sé que me has contestado muchas preguntas que te había dicho sobre mi pasado, pero siento que aún falta más, me has contado sobre nuestra familia, nuestros morales, como era antes, pero… nunca me has contado lo que viví en Mellowbrook, ¿Por qué no tenía amigos? Y ¿Cómo me sentía?

-hija ya sé que no te he contado lo suficiente, pero solo te cuento lo que sé de ti y si tengo algo por contar pero no te lo menciono es por qué no te quiero decepcionar, es mejor que vivas esta nueva etapa de tu vida desde el comienzo ¿no crees?

¿Tiene razón mi madre? Acaso debo dejar de buscar mis recuerdos ¿debo de rendirme y vivir mi nueva vida?... estoy confundida…

-mamá estoy confundida, voy a irme a mi cuarto, hoy no iré a la escuela pero mañana si, y no es por miedo, yo no tengo miedo- mentí, tengo demasiado miedo, salí de la cocina para entrar a la sala y subir las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto, me encerré, me recosté en mi cama, sentí que algo extraño cerca de mi pecho, es como si … debería recordar algo, si pierdo mis memorias y vuelvo a comenzar de nuevo como mamá dice, creo que me sentiré vacía, algo me falta y lo voy a descubrir.

-ah…- suspire, vi que mi ventana estaba cerrada, me acerque a ella y la abrí, tenía una vista de la calle de al frente, note que un chico salió de la nada, con total rapidez encima de un Skate y un chico rubio medio musculoso lo esperaba al frente de mi casa, tenia una mochila azul en su espalda, el chico rubio tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, este agitaba la mano

-KIIIICKKK- decía el muchacho, al parecer tiene unos diecisiete, creo…; el chico con su Skate se acercó al rubio

-¿qué tal Gunther?- pregunto el tipo sujetando su Skate, tenía pelo castaño, traía puesto una casaca negra y un polo blanco, su pantalón era negro, es lindo… pero creo que no es de mi tipo, al igual que su amigo rubio

-ya está la rampa que me pediste ayer hacer, ¿ahora que acrobacia quieres hacer?- pregunto el rubio, ¿acaso dijo acrobacia?

-voy ir por…- el chico castaño miro por un momento mi casa y luego volteo para ver a su amigo, pero nuevamente volteo a ver mi casa, me miro… que lindos ojos azules tiene, pero tiene una cara de confundido

-¿Kick?- pregunto su amigo rubio poniendo su mano al frente de ese tal llamado "Kick"

-Gunther… ¿ella no es?... ¿Kendall?- pregunto Kick, ¿acaso me conoce?... el chico rubio también me miro y también puso una cara de "OMG", es mejor alejarme de la ventana, me siento incomoda que esos dos se me queden viendo

-ajam-oí que alguien se rascaba la garganta atrás mío, me di media vuelta y vi a mi hermano dentro de mi cuarto

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunté molesta

-hermanita como te veo tan desesperada por recuperar tus recuerdos, te ayudare, ¿quieres esto?- pregunto Rin sosteniendo en su mano un cuaderno rosa que decía en la portada "Diario", quede sorprendida- mamá y papá te mintieron, ellos no quieren que recuerdes tus memorias

-pero… ¿Por qué?


	3. y asi se comienza

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR… bueno la continúo

N/a: Kick Buttowski no me pertenecen es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son míos.

-pero… ¿Por qué?

-no losé… averígualo tú, claro que he leído tu diario varias veces y es muy divertido, yo ya cumplí mi parte- dijo Rin sonriendo tirando el diario en mi cama

-¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?

-tengo una copia de cada llave en esta casa cuando vivíamos aquí- dijo mi hermano

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi diario? ¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo y has creado un diario para manipularme?

-lo robe del cuarto de mi madre, estaba oculto en su ropero, y no estoy mintiendo por que los oí conversar a mamá y a papá ayer por la noche-

-yo… pues… es muy confuso- dije, mamá no me ocultaría cosas así ¿o si?

-bueno no te estoy obligando que me creas o no, ni te obligo a que leas ese diario o no, te lo dejo a tu decisión- mi hermano se retiro del cuarto

-esto va a ser un día muy largo-

P.v. de Kick

Salí de casa de inmediato, si no me apresuro llegare tarde a la escuela, me demore por una pelea tonta con Brad, salí con Skate a toda prisa, hice algunas piruetas como siempre, vi que Gunther a agitando su mano llamando mi atención, me acerque a él

-¿qué tal Gunther?- pregunte parando mi Skate y tomándolo con mi mano

-ya esta la rampa que me pediste ayer hacer, ¿ahora que acrobacia quieres hacer?- pregunto Gunther, le pedí a Gunther que hiciera una rampa cerca del pico de la viuda, para así saltar de la rampa tomar mas velocidad del cielo y poder caer por el pico de la viuda, claro y salir ileso

-voy ir por…- mire hacia la casa del costado y volví a ver a mi amigo, pero… acaso había una chica rubia… al ver nuevamente la casa, vi aquella chica que estaba cerca de una ventana, ella era… Kendall… Kendall Perkins… era ella… se ve diferente, claro que pasaron años sin verla, pero… se ve… tan… tan…

-¿Kick?- creo que Gunther quería despertarme de mis pensamientos… pero quiero seguirla viendo

-Gunther… ¿ella no es?... ¿Kendall?- pregunte ya que quería saber si esto es una alucinación o era la realidad

-si…- dijo como un susurro Gunther mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos

Pero… aquella rubia se dio la vuelta

-Kendall es nuestra nueva vecina- dijo Gunther mirándome

La rubia se alejo de la ventana… mire a mi amigo

-si… -susurre, me pregunto si ella aun me seguirá odiando, a pasado varios años, no es que me importe pero… quisiera saber.

Yo y Gunther fuimos a la parada del autobús

-HOLA CHICOOOOOOSS- grito la lo… que diga Jackie "la normal"

-estas cerca de nosotros Jackie, no era necesario gritar- dije

-Hola novia- dijo Gunther

-Hola novio- contesto ella, esta relación entre Gunther y la loca me da asco, pero son los gustos de mi amigo y debo tolerarlo

-¿sabias que Kendall Perkins se mudó a Mellowbrook por la vecindad de ustedes?- pregunto Jackie, por fin, un tema interesante… claro, no es la gran cosa, no es que importe tampoco

-si ya lo sabíamos- dijo Gunther incluyéndome en su conversación

-esta medio rara, ayer ni bien se mudó la salude, pero ella me miro con confusión, ni siquiera me reconoció ¿acaso he cambiado mucho desde que ella se fue?- pregunto Jackie, bueno la loca… ya no es tan loca, sus lentes lo cambio a unos de contacto, su cabello ya es largo, ya no camina encorvada.

-no has cambiado en nada- dijo Gunther, cosa que me sorprendí

El autobús se estaciono enfrente de nosotros, se abrió la puerta y los tres pudimos pasar adentro de ello.

-KICK KICK KICK KICK- repetía algunas chicas – hay un asiento libre, siéntate conmigo

-NO AQUÍ

-NO LE HAGAS CASO, AQUÍ

-KIIIICKK

Me fui al último asiento, estaba desocupado, me senté, a mi lado se sentó Gunther, Jackie se sentó en otro parte

-cierto…- recordé- Gunther mañana será tu mejor entrevista de tu vida

-¿lo dices por la tarea del curso de persona familia relaciones humanas? –pregunto Gunther, en esa tarea nos pidieron entrevistar a una persona, es para mañana y Gunther será mi compañero

-si- afirme acomodándome en mi asiento

- pero ya te lo dije Kick, mi pareja va a ser Jackie- dijo… ¿ACASO DIJO JACKIE?

-¿JACKIE?- pregunte a Gunther

-te lo dije dos veces ayer cuando estabas haciendo tus acrobacias- dijo, no lo habré escuchado

-tsk- queje, ahora no tengo pareja… bueno no esta tan mal no tener pareja

-¿y… Kick? te quedaste muy sorprendido al ver a la nueva Kendall- dijo Gunther con un tono… pícaro

-¿Q- QUE?... yo no estuve tan sorprendido- dije a mi defensa

-entonces ¿Por qué estabas todo embobado? Como aquella vez que miraste por primera vez a tu motocicleta, claro esta vez tu impresión fue mucho mejor – dijo Gunther, este aun me seguía mirando así, si… tengo una motocicleta, mayormente la uso, pero no estos últimos días.

-no fue tanto…

-¿podrían ser amigos?

-NUNCA, de seguro ella me seguirá odiando- dije mirando al piso

-puede que todos estos años halla ablandado el corazón de Kendall- dijo Gunther

-no… no lo creo


	4. conociendote

N/a: Kick Buttowski _no me pertenecen_ es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son míos.

Por cierto p.f.r.h significa persona familia relaciones humanas

P.v. del narrador

Kendall estaba muy confundida, decidió guardar el diario, no quería leerlo sin antes tener una explicación de sus padres por haberle ocultado aquella importante fuente.

Mientras tanto Kick pasaba su día normal en la escuela, había dejado de pensar en Kendall para pensar en la acrobacia que utilizaría mañana, cuando regresó a su casa se dedico a pulir su moto que estaba estacionado en la cochera, Kick miró su pared, que se hallaba un calendario del mes de enero, había muchos números marcados con una gran X

-Unos cuatro días más y podré usar mi Dark 4- dijo Kick, Dark 4 fue el nombre que le puso a su motocicleta, por su color negro.

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.- Kick estaba en la escuela, sentado en su carpeta, estaba aburrido, miraba cualquier lado para entretenerse, a su derecha se encontraba Liz, una rubia líder de las porristas, una chica obsesionada por Kick, no una obsesión como la tenía Jackie a Kick sino una ilusión de que algún día la reina de la escuela, que era ella, seria novia del chico más popular, quien era Kick; a la izquierda del temerario se encontraba Joseph, un joven muy atractivo, pero tenia ginofobia, era callado y su pelo era de color castaño; delante de Kick estaba sentado su mejor amigo, Gunther; y el asiento detrás de Kick estaba desocupado.

-Muy bien, ahora júntense con su pareja para su entrevista- indicó el profesor Smith, aquel profesor era nuevo, era un hombre de 25 años, usaba lentes, de contextura atlética, tes blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, su vestimenta consistía de una camisa blanca y una pantalón negro, era guapo.

-¿Kick tienes pareja?- pregunto Liz mirándolo con seducción

-pues…- Kick miró a su amigo Gunther dirigiéndose al lugar de Jackie- _sopas…ahora ¿que hago?_

_-_lo siento…- una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos de Kick, este miró al frente y vio a la misma rubia de aquella vez, su nueva vecina, su antigua rival.- soy nueva aquí- dijo la chica entregando un documento al profesor, la rubia llevaba puesto un suéter verde con una minifalda negra, una botas negras y una vincha negra, Kendall ya no usaba cerquillo, tenia una raya al costado haciendo que tenga dos mechones, uno corto y el otro largo para que tengan el mismo nivel terminando su cara.

-pasa…- dijo el profesor de P.F.R.H- hoy tenemos planeado hacer una entrevista ¿Quién no tiene pareja?- era la oportunidad de Kick, este miraba a Liz y luego miraba a Kendall eligiendo, se decidió y levanto la mano

-yo no tengo- dijo Kick salvándose de las garras de Liz

-bien ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?- pregunto el profesor a la rubia

-Kendall Perkins – respondió ella

-bien Kendall dirígete al alumno Buttowski para que realices el trabajo de la entrevista-

Kendall miró a Kick con extrañeza, se acerco a él

-_genial… ahora va a comenzar a fastidiar, me va a decir cuanto me odia y volveremos con la misma rutina que dejamos de hacer cuando éramos mas jóvenes_- pensó Kick

-hola soy Kendall- sonrió la rubia cosa que sorprendió a Kick

-¿Qué?-

-que soy Kendall- repitió

-pues… hola… soy Kick- dijo confundido Kick, lo único que pasaba en su cabeza era "acaso ya se olvido de mí"

-bien Kick- continuó Kendall mirando al piso, Kick se sentía raro ya que su peor enemigo le estaba llamando por ese nombre y no por Clarence, ella saco un librito de su mochila y un lapicero color rosa- comencemos con la entrevista y así nos conoceremos más ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-pues… acrobacias y cosas extremas- respondió aun confundido, mientras que Kendall anotaba y le regalaba una linda sonrisa

-¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

-rock

-¿las baladas?

-no, son cosas melosas- dijo Kick mirando el techo

-mmm… ¿te gusta el silencio?- pregunto Kendall mirando los ojos del temerario

-nop- dijo

-¿el peor lugar que has pisado?- pregunto Kendall casi riéndose

-la biblioteca- dijo sin vacilar

-¿en serio?- pregunto casi molesta

-ujum- afirmo Kick con la cabeza mirando los ojos de Kendall

-¿el mejor lugar que has estado?

-en la colina del muerto, no es tan agradable pero es un clásico

-¿Qué comidas prefieres?

-los nachos y de bebida… el gepardex

-WAO- se asombro Kendall al mirar todo lo que anoto en su librito

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asombrado y curioso Kick

-estas describiendo todo lo que odio, es como si fuéramos completamente opuestos, todo lo que a ti te gusta a mi me desagrada, y todo lo que no te gusta a mi me gusta… que raro- decía Kendall verificando sus anotaciones

-si, que irónico- dijo con sarcasmo Kick – ¿_realmente no me recuerda o esta actuando?-_pensó


	5. ¿me odias?

N/a: Kick Buttowski _no me pertenecen_ es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, los OCs que salgan y la historia son míos.

-Kendall ya deja de actuar- dijo Kick mirando a otro lado pero a no a Kendall quien estaba confundida

-¿Por qué habría de actuar?-pregunto Kendall un poquito molesta

-estás hablando como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto- dijo Kick con un tono serio

-¿acaso ya nos conocimos?- pregunto Kendall sorprendida

-pues si- contesto, esta respuesta hizo que Kendall tenga una gran sonrisa

-_entonces él puede ayudarme a recuperar mis memorias_- pensó la rubia- _¿Qué le puedo preguntar?... a ya sé_

-¿Kick… sabes por qué no tenía amigos antes?- pregunto tímidamente, Kick se sorprendió

-pues eras muy mandona, gritabas a todo el mundo que teníamos que hacer, te creías superior a todos, querías que todo te salga como tú lo pides, eras como una princesita- dijo sin rodeos Kick

-que mal…

P.V. KENDALL

Antes era una "princesita"… bueno eso no me sorprende, no es el primero en decírmelo, pero al menos quisiera recordarlo… ese tal Kick dice que ya lo había conocido antes… de seguro que tampoco era su amiga, me duele sacar esa conclusión

-¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?- me pregunto Kick mirando con esos bellos ojos azules, vaya que lindos, además el muchacho es muy guapo… Maldición Kendall deja de pensar eso… ¿y ahora que le contesto?

-porque…porque- ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? Si sabe que ya perdí mi memoria le va a contar a todos, lo malo de perder la memoria es que los demás pueden aprovecharse de ti- es parte de la tarea, es una entrevista necesito hacer preguntas…

-claro- contesto por fin dejándome de mirar

-ahora ¿tú antes eras mi amigo?- pregunte, ya sé que antes no tenía amigos, pero quiero confirmarlo

-¿es una broma?- preguntó Kick con un tono sarcástico, me puse un poco triste como me contesto, baje un poco la cabeza para que me deje de mirar, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me siento tan estúpida? No debí de preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta, quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.

P.V. KICK

Kendall bajo la cabeza, Ay sopas… creo que fui un poco duro, pero porque pregunta esas cosas, sabe ella muy bien que antes yo especialmente la odiaba, ella era mi enemigo mortal, ¿Por qué anda preguntándome esas cosas? … maldición…

-hey Kendall ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que tú también me odiabas?- dije para remediar un poco

-¿yo te odiaba?- pregunto ella mirándome fijamente, ¿acaso me lo está preguntando? ¿No está segura? La Kendall que conozco me diría si te odio, ella está dudando, ¿acaso habrá cambiado?

-pues… si-

-mmm… ¿y quién más odio?- pregunto ella, ¿acaso sé?

-no losé. Creo que solo a mí- dije

-oh… ¿y Por qué te odiaría?- me pregunto, ella tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, como si no me creyera lo que estoy diciendo, vaya que inocente se ve y tan lin… un rato ya me estoy saliendo del tema

-porque tú odias todo lo extremo, eres de la patrulla anti diversión-

-jajaja, que lindo apodo…y eso explica todo, como somos totalmente opuestos antes yo te odiaba- ¿acaso dijo antes? Esta Kendall me está poniendo loco, ¿me odia o no?

-creo que ya fue suficientes preguntas- me pare y me dirigía donde Gunther

-sí, gracias- dijo ella con esa encantadora sonrisa, si que Kendall a cambiado, la Kendall de antes no me diría gracias ni mucho menos me sonreiría ni repreguntaría esas cosas tan extrañas

Puse mi mano en el hombro de Gunther, este solo giro un poco la cabeza y mirándome me sonrió

-¿y Kick? ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista con tu Kendall?- pregunto Gunther con su mirada picara

-estuvo un poco rara, me estaba preguntando… ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJSTES?- pude oír una risita de Jackie

-vamos Kick, ni bien preguntaron quien se ofrecería para hacer la entrevista con Kendall, tú alzaste tu mano-

-solo porque Liz me estaba acosando- dije de inmediato y molesto, no me gusta que me estén relacionando con personas que no me agradan, Kendall es mi enemiga y punto

-ya que terminamos la tarea, yo voy a hablar con Kendall por mientras- dijo Jackie retirándose y yéndose donde Kendall

-Kick acéptalo que…- quiso insistir Gunther

-no Gunther, además tú ya sabes quién me gusta-

-a cierto- dijo Gunther recordando, ok… cuando cumplí catorce años le dije a Gunther quien me gustaba, Scarlett Rosett ,ya sé ya sé, ella era mayor que yo, pero podía entenderme con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo y que ella viaja de ciudad en ciudad actuando en programas extremos no sé si aún tengo el mismo sentimiento por ella, pero le digo a Gunther eso para que me deje de juntar con otras chicas, lo recién que me informaron de Scarlett es que ella ya trabaja en un programa más a lo serio, ya dejo Teena A veces ya que con el tiempo dejo de influenciar a la gente y empezaba a aburrir, ya era hora.

P.V. Kendall

-ahora sé más- susurre un poco contenta, sentí que lo que dijo Kick me dio como… no sé… como esperanzas

-hola- saludo una chica de pelo castaño, creo que es la misma que me saludo cuando recién me mude en Mellowbrook, fue algo descortés no saludarla

-hola-

-Kendall ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista con Kick?- cuando dijo Kick me dio un guiño en el ojo

-bien- conteste- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿acaso ya no me reconoces?- pregunto ella confundida

-pues no…-

-soy Jackie Wackerman-

-soy Kendall Perkins- dije presentándome

- ya lo sé, estuvimos estudiando antes en el mismo salón-

-¿así?- otra que me conoce- haz cambiado mucho, te puedo contar algo… creo que no recuerdo un poquito las caras de mis antiguos compañeros y los nuevos, me podrías decir sus características para así socializarme mejor.

-claro- me contesto ella feliz, se sentó al costado mió y me señalo a Kick

-primero comencemos con Kick- ahora cuando dijo Kick me dio un codazo leve ¿Qué tiene?- Es un gran acróbata, yo aún sigo siendo su mayor fans, hasta soy la presidente de las fans de Kick, todas las chicas quieren salir con él, con sus acrobacias y cosas extremas lo hicieron el chico más popular de la escuela y claro de la ciudad, sabe tocar el piano por que su padre lo obligo, también sabe tocar la guitarra, el bajo; ayuda a sus amigos, es un gran amigo- me quede mirándolo un buen rato, me da felicidad que Kick si tenga amigos y que sea una buena persona

-después esta mi gran amor y mi vikingo Gunther, no te lo acerques es mió- dijo la chica castaña señalando al joven rubio y musculoso, es el mismo chico a quien vi junto con Kick anteayer- El mejor amigo de Kick y coordinador, se preocupa mucho, y se distrae fácilmente, lo conozco muy bien, su familia es de Noruega, es bueno rapeando, es muy gracioso y lindo

-que bien- dije mirándola a Jackie toda enamorada

-bueno… él es… ya se me olvido su nombre pero todos le dicen el chico emo- me señalo a un joven de atuendo gótico, tenia un gran mechón de cabello que le cubría su ojo derecho- ya el nombre lo dice todo, me encanta jugar quemados con el ya que siempre sale perdiendo jejeje

-quien más-

-el es Mouth es un bocón, a veces es muy molestoso pero también puede que sea un buen amigo, creo que el tiene envidia de Kick- susurro Jackie en mi oído, pude ver a ese tal Mouth es lindo, alto de cabello rubio y un poco guapo, claro no tanto como Kick

-él es Joseph- me señalo a un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, estaba conversando con un chico de pelo pelirrojo – él tiene fobia a las chicas, es tranquilo, pero claro, cuando se enoja es otra persona, el que esta a su costado se llama Logan, él es un casanova así que cuidado niña

-claro- dije sonriendo, luego me señalo a una chica que tenia un atuendo de porrista- ella se llama Liz, ella quiere con Kick, pero el nunca le da chance, ella se cree que es la reina de la escuela, es una creída sin gracia, una niñita popular- luego Jackie me señalo a una muchacha de cabello negro con sonrisa maliciosa, también tenia ese vestido de porrista- ella se llama Rosmery, la dicen Ross, ella es la clon de Liz, es como la uña y la mugre, son mejores amigas y dan asco…

-¿tan malas son?- pregunte inocentemente

-sip- dijo ella- bueno hay muchos que no te menciones pero te dije los más importantes, ahora hay que hablar de nosotras

-ok… pero por último, me dirías ¿Quién es ella por favor?- señale a una chica de pelo negro, traía puesto un Jean gastado, zapatillas verdes y polo blanco, tes blanca, estaba solitaria, no estaba acompañada de alguien

-ella se llama Melody, es nueva aquí- me contesto, sonreí- bueno ahora hay que hablar de nosotras

-¿de nosotras?- pregunté… ahora me descubre- mejor que tal si tú hablas y yo escucho, mejor que tal si vamos las tres al centro comercial, mientras hablamos compramos ropa

-¿las tres?-

-sí, con Melody

-bueno como digas- dijo ella… ufff… me salve, nuevamente


	6. mi novio

P.V. Narrador

Kendall veía por su ventana el cielo mientras que el profesor seguía hablando sobre el tema, su atención se perdía en cada nube que pasaba.

-jun ¿Kendall? ¿Estas tomando atención?- pregunto el profesor Smith, Kendall miro levemente al profesor y afirmo con la cabeza con un gesto cansado en su rostro- entonces podrás resolver este ejercicio sola- Smith señalo la pizarra que estaba llena de números. Kendall se paró de su sitio para resolver el ejercicio pero sonó la campana de receso

-ah… bien salgan- ordenó el profesor un poco cansado, todos salieron tranquilamente, Kendall dio un suspiro de alivio e intento en concentrarse más en sus acciones, saco su almuerzo de su mochila que consistía de frutas y verduras todo depositado en una bolsa de reciclaje, Kendall se dirigió donde el profesor quien se mostraba sumamente estresado

-lo siento, no pude concentrarme bien en su clase- dijo Kendall apenada- no tuve un gran día

-ok, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo el profesor con una media sonrisa

Kendall salió del salón y vio que Jackie la estaba esperando.

-¿tanto demoras?-pregunto Jackie

-lo siento, no pensé que me esperarías- dijo Kendall algo tímida

-no te preocupes, vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre- dijo Jackie frotándose su barriga, Kendall solo dio una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Kick estaba comiendo en el comedor junto con su amigo Gunther quien estaba sentado al frente de él y a su costado estaba el chico emo.

-bien, ya esta la rampa- dijo Kick mientras veía su sándwich

-si…- dijo Gunther bebiendo un guepardex

-esta tarde haré mi acrobacia- dijo Kick poniendo su puño en la palma de su otra mano

-mira ahí esta Jackie, HEY JACKIE, AQUIIIII- decía Gunther mientras agitaba su mano, Jackie estaba caminando junto con Kendall buscando asiento, al parecer Jackie pudo alcanzar al ver la mano de Gunther y las dos se dirigían hacia ellos

-ya viene Jackie y Kendall- dijo Gunther a Kick

-Gunther ya sabes que te dije sobre el tema de Kendall- dijo Kick seriamente mientras bebía un jugo de naranja

-hola chicos- saludo feliz Kendall quien estaba junto con Jackie detrás de Kick, el temerario al oír la voz de Kendall escupió su jugo haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se sorprendieran- ¿estas bien Kick?

-si…- dijo Kick shockeado, Jackie fue donde Gunther y se sentó a su lado, Kendall igualmente pero al lado de Jackie

-¿Kendall?-pregunto una voz masculina

-¿mmm?-pregunto Kendall mirando a todos lados

-¿Kendall eres tú?- pregunto nuevamente, Kendall pudo localizar el joven de tal voz

-¿eh?... ¿si?- pregunto Kendall mirando a su detrás a un rubio muy atractivo, alto con chaqueta roja y un Jean negro, usaba zapatillas roja y blanca, Jackie y Gunther voltearon mientras que Kick y chico emo solo alzaron la mirada.

-Kendall… soy yo- decía el rubio poniendo su mano en su pecho

-¿Reynaldo?- pregunto Jackie mirándolo enojado- ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que te habían suspendido una semana

-ya aprendí la lección, no debo hacer experimentos que me permitan controlar las mentes de los demás - dijo Reynaldo recordando- pero cambiando de tema… Kendall viniste a Mellowbrook

-si… vine- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa falsa

-¿Por qué te fuiste bomboncito?- pregunto Reynaldo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kendall, Kick al ver esto se molesto.

-¿bomboncito? ¿Perdón?- pregunto en susurros Kendall aun con su sonrisa forzada- lo siento, necesito hacer una llamada

Kendall se paró de inmediato mientras sacaba su teléfono y se alejaba poco a poco del grupo, ella marco el número de su casa y se aferro su oído al teléfono

-¿alo?

-¿si?- contesto su hermano Rin

-hola Rin, soy Kendall… quisiera que revisaras mi diario que esta en mi cuarto y te averigües quien es Reynaldo- dijo nerviosa Kendall mirando de lejos a aquel rubio

-¿Reynaldo?... mmm, estoy en tu cuarto… … … ya encontré tu diario, bueno a buscar… … … ya encontré, oye escribiste una pagina completa de ese tal Reynaldo – decía su hermano con un tono burlón

-¿Qué dice? Solo dime lo importante- dijo Kendall regresando a donde los demás ya que no podía huir, uno había olvidado su almuerzo en aquella mesa, dos seria descortés irse sin despedirse

-él es tu novio… plf jajajajajaja es tu novio, no sabia eso – se burlo Rin

-ok te llamo luego- colgó Kendall sentándose en su respectivo asiento

-¿a quien llamaste?- pregunto Jackie

-ah… mi hermano- dijo Kendall mirando su comida, se sentía incomoda estando vigilada por Reynaldo- ok… Reynaldo, a los tiempos que no te he visto

-mi amor ¿por qué te fuiste a New York sin avisarme?- preguntó Reynaldo poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kendall acercándola más a él, haciendo que la rubia se incomode aun más, Kick estaba que hervía de celos

-¿es cierto Kendall? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la nada a New York?-pregunto Gunther incrédulo

-es que mi madre me llamo para irme con mi padre y mi hermano a New york ese mismo día tuvimos que irnos, según mi padre me contaba que mi madre salía de en ciudad en ciudad a trabajar, y como New York no esta taaaan lejos, fuimos ahí- dijo Kendall mirando abajo, ella no recuerda su pasado pero con las preguntas que ella hacia a sus padres podía responder algunas dudas de terceros sobre ella

-ah…-respondían todos entendiendo la situación de Kendall

-bueno… te extrañe mucho- dijo Reynaldo acercándose a Kendall y susurrando en su oído, cosa que hizo que Kendall se sonrojase, Kick no soporto más y lo primero que se le cruzo en la mente era golpearlo, pero eso seria demasiado al extremo, aun para él.

-pero que raro que ni bien Kendall se mudo tu estuviste de novio con Sara Coopers, tu compañera en las clases de físicas- dijo Kick con una sonrisa de victoria

-shhhh- dijo Reynaldo un poco asustado y enojado a la vez

-y sino bien recuerdo creo que terminaron y estuviste andando con Nicky Anders – añadió Kick

-vaya… que mal Reynaldo- dijo Jackie negando con su cara, Gunther cruzaba los brazos, Reynaldo miro a Kendall quien lo miraba seriamente

-es mejor que te vayas Reynaldo- decía sonriendo Kick

-me las vas a pagar Buttowski y Kendall tu vas a volver a ser mi novia si o si- decía enojado Reynaldo mientras se alejaba del grupo

-ah… que día- decía Kendall agarrándose la cabeza

-hey si ya no vas a comer, dame tu asiento-dijo Melody con un tono molesto a chico emo, el gótico se levanto y se fue

-el asiento es como la vida, pocos se levantan y muchos caen en ella… nada tiene sentido- susurraba el chico emo

-que raro- decía Melody mientras escuchaba lo que decía el chico emo

-hola Melody- saludo Kendall muy amable, ella solo se quedó sorprendida

-ah… hola… sin más recuerdo te llamas Kendall- dijo Melody mirándola de reojo

-hoy Jackie y yo vamos de compras al centro de Mellowbrook ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

-claro- dijo Melody dándole una agradable sonrisa

Sonó el timbre del término del receso, todos ingresaron a sus aulas, pasaron muy rápido las horas y por fin sonó el timbre del término de clases, todos salieron de la escuela, Kick se iba en su skate mientras que Gunther lo seguía detrás, Kendall se iba con su nueva mejor amiga Jackie y Melody, conversando de cosas de chicas. Cuando las tres estaban al frente de la casa de Kendall, la rubia entró a su casa para avisar a su madre que iría de compras, abrió la puerta e ingreso

-hola mamá- dijo Kendall dejando su mochila encima de su sofá

-hola hija- dijo su madre pasando a la sala para ver a su hija

-he venido con algunas amigas y vamos a ir de compras al centro de Mellowbrook-

-claro vayan, pero ven antes de las 7, he invitado a cenar a nuestro vecino los Buttowski-

-claro… ¿LOS QUEÉ?

-los Buttowski, son unas personas muy agradables, te lo aseguro- dijo su madre muy feliz-ven temprano

-ah… no te preocupes vendré antes de la hora, además tengo un asuntito pendiente contigo- dijo seriamente Kendall recordando sobre el diario

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué asunto?- pregunto su madre

-de algo, ya lo sabrás- dijo Kendall sonriente, beso la mejilla de su madre y salio de la casa


	7. la promesa

Kendall salio corriendo donde sus amigas y las tres se fueron al centro comercial, mientras tanto Kick se fue acompañado con Gunther al pico de la viuda, casi al borde de esta colina estaba la rampa que había construido el vikingo, la rampa estaba inclinada dirigiéndose para el cielo.

-¿Kick esta seguro de todo esto?- preguntó desconfiado Gunther

-si, haz todo y luego haz más- dijo Kick subiéndose en su bicicleta nueva, ya que su anterior bicicleta ya no era de su estatura, saco de su mochila un casco blanco con franja roja, se lo puso en la cabeza y arrancó con rapidez, subió a la rampa y voló a los aires para luego aterrizar ya en la parte baja de aquella colina, la rapidez era indescriptible, Kick no paraba de sonreír, toda la adrenalina permanecía como una corriente en su cuerpo, lo único que se tenia que preocupar era en esquivar las rocas puntiagudas sobresalientes y algunos árboles, Kick quería más potencia, más velocidad, comenzó a pedalear sin parar, mientras que Gunther le gritaba desde arriba "FRENA KICK", pero al parecer la adrenalina lo cegaba completamente, el viento golpeaba su cara y eso a él le encantaba, pero algo le saco de su onda, el timbre de su celular, Kick saco de su bolsillo un celular de color azul que en la pantalla decía "Mamá", solo basto un segundo de desconcentración para que Kick perdiera el control y cayera, se revolcó en la tierra y paro en un piso plano, Gunther quien estaba bajando vio a Kick caído y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¿Kick estas bien?-pregunto Gunther preocupado

-¿si estoy bien? ESTOY GENIAL- dijo Kick parándose como si nada hubiese sucedido, este se daba palmadas a su ropa ya que estaba cubierta de polvo

-pero ¿Qué paso? Estabas muy bien y de pronto caíste- dijo confundido Gunther rascándose la cabeza

-tuve un mensaje de mi mamá- contesto Kick abriendo su teléfono

-¿Qué dice?-

-Ah… mi familia le han invitado a cenar y tengo que estar antes de las 7-

-¿Quién les invito a cenar?-

-no losé… no me dice…-

Por otra parte Kendall estaba yendo con sus amigas al centro comercial, las tres hablaban de cosas de chicas, miraban las tiendas de ropas, zapatos y maquillajes, Kendall le gustaba maquillarse y probarse un montón de ropa además de llamar la atención, pero esta vez no lo hizo ya que no se sentía muy cómoda siendo "nueva" en la ciudad.

-Kendall… ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Jackie un poco apenada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la rubia

-OH POR DIOS, UNA OFERTA DE BOTAS, AMO LAS BOTAS- Melody se fue corriendo a una tienda de Zapatos

-tú estas… muy… pero muy tímida- dijo Jackie mirándola de reojo

-¿yo?... ah- suspiro cansada- es que no me siento del muy cómoda

-¿Qué es lo que te fastidia? ¿Un chico? Porque yo puedo hacer desearle no haber nacido- dijo Jackie con una expresión malvada y levantando un puño

-no, no es eso… es muy difícil de explicar… voy a comprar una soda ¿quieres?-

-claro, voy a estar vigilando a Melody, parece callada pero cuando alguien le quita una bota se enfurece como un animal- Jackie mira detrás del vidrio de la tienda a Melody quien se agarraba las botas y le gruñía a cualquier chica que se acercara a sus queridas botas

Kendall fue hacia una maquina de bebidas, coloco tres monedas y cayeron tres botellas, Kendall las recogió y se dirigió donde sus amigas, mientras tanto pensaba

-_realmente estoy incomoda me estoy comportando como una niñita tímida…yo no soy tímida, solo que no tengo tanta confianza_- pensaba Kendall, cuando ella miro a sus amigas, al parecer estaban en problemas; Liz y Ross estaban al frente de sus amigas, Kendall estaba atrás de las porristas

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?-pregunto Jackie muy molesta

-quiero esas botas ¿acaso no sabes quien diseño esas botas?-pregunto Liz señalando las botas que sostenía Melody

-no me importa, igual ya las compre- dijo Melody abrazando su costal de botas

-me las vas a dar ahora mismo, porque una persona sucia como tu no es digna de usar esas botas- dijo Liz mirándola con indiferencia, Jackie se molesto- acaso no lo vas a negar, Ross adivina… me entere de que el padre de Melody lo despidieron… nuevamente

-¿de verdad Liz?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ross

-si, él es un incompetente, de tal palo tal astilla, es por eso que Melody no tiene amigos, es una loser al igual que su padre- dijo Liz formando una L con su mano y poniéndose en la frente; Melody estaba triste y deprimida, estaba al borde de las lagrimas ya que su padre no tenia empleo y su madre había fallecido, desde ese momento todo empeoró en su vida, era callada y seria con los demás porque sus sentimientos los oprimía

-AHORA SI TE VOY A MAT…-Jackie quería irse contra Liz

-ah y no hablemos de ti Loca, que eres la peor de todos- dijo Liz mirándola con asquerosidad

-¿eh?- pregunto Jackie

-¿Qué coincidencia que estés con el mejor amigo de Kick? Por lo que yo sé, antes estabas reloca por Kick, y ahora resulta que eres la novia de Gunther, no será que solo lo utilizas para acercarte más a Kick, eres una gran arpía- decía Liz

Kendall no aguanto más y abrió sus dos latas de soda, mientras que Liz seguía hablando y Ross riéndose, la rubia se acerco a ella y lentamente le rebalso la soda encima de su cabeza a las dos porristas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- dieron un grito las dos chicas ya que la soda estaba muy helada y por la humillación, las dos chicas miraron con enojo a Kendall

-¿QUIENÉS SON USTEDES PARA HABLARLES ASI A MIS AMIGAS? Lárguense de mi vista, ¡AHORA! –gritó Kendall molesta, las dos porristas se sintieron muy intimidadas y corrieron asustadas

-vaya, retiro todo lo dicho, eso si que dio miedo- dijo Jackie mirando a Liz y a Ross corriendo

-no deberías hacerle caso Melody- dijo Kendall dulcemente a Melody quien estaba apenada

-si… - apoyo Jackie

-pero es cierto- dijo Melody muy triste cabizbaja

-naa… ¿acaso a ti no te gusta las botas?- pregunto Kendall

-si… pero

-entonces que te quejas, sabes que tu padre conseguirá empleo, no te preocupes- animó Jackie a Melody, ella solo dio una leve sonrisa

-¿es cierto lo que dijo de Kick y tú?- preguntó Kendall sorprendida a Jackie

-no, solo que no me gusta que digan eso, si tengo que elegir entre Kick y Gunther, escojo a Gunther, yo lo amo, y a Kick solo lo quiero como amigo y como mayor fan, pero no me gusta que digan esas cosas aunque es mentira no quiero que Gunther se sienta mal y me valle a dejar por la opinión de los demás- dijo Jackie

-Gunther es lindo y muy fiel, él no es de las personas que se dejan influenciar por otras personas- dijo Melody abrazando muy fuerte sus botas compradas

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Jackie

-si… es tu novio, tú lo deberías conocerlo-

-cierto jejeje-

-ay no… son las 6:20 tengo que irme, tengo una reunión con los familiares de Kick-dijo Kendall mirando su reloj de mano

-¿una reunión con la familia de Kick?- pregunto confundida Melody

-¿acaso están planeando comprometerte con Kick?- pregunto Jackie

-ja ja- rió sin ganas Kendall- que no me gusta Buttowski, tengo que apurarme, hasta luego

-chau Kendall- dijeron en dúo Jackie y Melody

En la casa de los Buttowski, toda la familia estaba correteando de cómo iban a arreglarse, claro menos Brad, quien solo iría vestido con un Jean negro gastado y un polo rojo. Kick abrió la puerta y vio que Brianna, un poco más grande y ya no usaba la misma vestimenta de Teena, que estaba muy apurada corriendo hacia las escaleras con un vestido blanco y rosa en sus manos

-¿Qué pasa acá?-pregunto confundido Kick

-nos han invitado los perkins a una cena- dijo Brad aburrido sentado en un sofá

-¿Los Perkins?-preguntó Kick sorprendido

-si… ¿sabias que tiene una hija muy bonita?… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Ken?… ¿Kendy?… ¿Kelly?…

-Kendall- corrigió Kick

-cierto, dice que es muy sexy, así me contó Pantsy- dijo Brad con decisión, Kick estaba muy fastidiado y ni bien me vea, va a estar babeando por mí… si Brad

-claro- dijo molesto Kick

-YA SON LAS 7, VAMONOS YA- dijo Honey, Brianna corrió rápidamente a la entrada de la casa con su cabello suelto ondeado y un lindo vestido blanco y rosa, Harold estaba con un traje elegante, Brad se paró de su sillón.

-¿mamá, porque es tan importante ir a esa casa?- pregunto Kick con una media sonrisa

-por que son nuestros vecinos además tu ya sabes como son los Perkins, son muy elegantes- dijo Honey abriendo la puerta- y todo debe salir perfecto Kick

-ah- suspiro Kick

En la casa de los Perkins, la madre de Kendall estaba cocinando mientras que el Sñr. Perkins estaba en el comedor leyendo su periódico, Rin estaba mirando el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse

-mamá- dijo Kendall bajando de las escaleras, estaba con el pelo sujetado pero con algunos mechones sueltos, traía puesto un vestido de noche, que era un vestido negro con una franja roja que recorría por su cintura, el vestido quedaba hasta los muslos y no tenia manga.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto su madre

-tenemos que hablar- dijo Kendall yéndose a la cocina

-¿de que…?- su madre se sorprendió al ver que su hija sostenía su diario

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?-pregunto Kendall seriamente

-oh… vamos al comedor- dijo su madre seriamente, Kendall la siguió al comedor, su padre estaba ahí, miró curiosamente a su esposa

-lo encontró- dijo su madre, su padre se sorprendió

-¿Quién te lo dio?- pregunto su padre molesto

-Rin- contesto su hija

-ese muchacho, YA ME TIENE CANSADO ESE NIÑO, TODO SU VIDA SE LA PASA ARRUI…-decía molesto su padre

-Rin no tiene toda la culpa, ustedes la tienen, él solo me quiere ayudar cosa que ustedes no lo quieren, ASI QUE NO SE METAN CON MI HERMANO POR EL ERROR QUE USTEDES COMETIERON- dijo molesta Kendall

-ah…- suspiro su padre- cierto… tienes razón

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kendall señalando su diario

-tu padre y yo, ya leímos tu diario y pensaba que era mejor que no lo supieses, te decepcionarías demasiado- dijo su madre apenada

-no me importa, quiero saberlo, debieron de preguntármelo primero de envés de ocultármelo- dijo decepcionada Kendall y triste

-lo siento hija, pensábamos que era para tu bien-dijo su padre

-si realmente quieres recuperar tus memorias… te ayudaremos- dijo su madre con un tierna sonrisa

-ok…- dijo Kendall, justo sonó el timbre

-ya llegaron- dijo su madre emocionada

-voy a traer refresco- dijo Rin yéndose a la cocina muy alegre, cosa que a Kendall extrañaba ese comportamiento

Cuando la madre de Kendall abrió, miro a los Buttowski

-pasen por favor-

-gracias- dijeron Honey y Harold

-les presento a mi esposo y a mi hija Kendall- dijo la Sñra. Perkins señalando a su marido y a la rubia quien estaba muy presentable, Brad la miraba embobado, mientras que Kick estaba sorprendido de la belleza de su ex contrincante

-siéntense por favor- dijo la Sñra. Perkins, todos se sentaron en los sofás de la sala, primero iban a conversar y luego iban a cenar.

-que bonita casa- dijo Harold

-gracias- dijo el Sñr. Perkins

-¿refresco?-pregunto Rin con una encantadora sonrisa invitando dos vasos con agua a Kick y a Brad

-claro- dijeron los dos, Kick miraba con rareza el refresco, mientras que Brad no paraba de mirar a Kendall, Rin se fue donde Kendall

-él es mi hijo Rin- dijo se madre de Kendall mirando a Rin

-oh, es muy buen mozo- dijo Honey con un sonrisa mirando a Rin con ternura

-…y guapo- susurro Brianna

-¿refresco?- susurro Kendall a Rin- ¿de donde has sacado tanta amabilidad?

-no es refresco, es agua de pecera- dijo Rin con una sonrisa malvada

-¿de verdad? Eso es una broma algo usada- dijo Kendall con media sonrisa

-pero en la pecera había peces muertos de al menos dos días-dijo Rin mirando como Kick y Brad estaban a punto de tomar el agua, Kendall al escuchar la palabra peces muertos fue donde Kick y Brad para detenerlos, pero solo pudo alcanzar donde Kick ya que Brad se lo había tragado, Kendall tomo la mano de Kick con la cual agarraba el vaso, Kick estaba confundido por la acción de Kendall, los dos miraron a Brad que ya se lo había tomado aquel "refresco", Brad quería vomitar

-glup

-este… el baño esta en al frente girando a la izquierda la primera puerta- dijo Kendall, cosa que Brad fue corriendo

Kendall miro a su hermano que hacia gesto de victoria

-uno menos, falta otro- dijo Rin mirando a su próxima victima que era Kick

-oh…- dijo Kendall quitándole el vaso a Kick- sabes mamá… quiero pasear un rato

-¿pasear? Pero ya esta oscureciendo- dijo su madre

-si… es por eso que Kick me va a acompañar- dijo Kendall jalando de la mano a Kick, Brianna solo miraba a los dos "tortolos" irse

Kick estaba confundido, Kendall le explico todo lo que le sucedió y…

-¿así que agua de peces muertos?-pregunto Kick mientras caminaba junto con Kendall- el chico tiene talento

-pobre tu hermano- dijo Kendall apenada

-jajajaja me lo imagino vomitando ahora mismo – dijo Kick con tono burlón

-ahora ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto Kendall mirando la noche, mas que nada a la luna

-pues, se un lugar que tiene una vista increíble- dijo Kick proponiéndole seguirle

-ok, vamos- los dos fueron a la colina del muerto, en aquella colina había un árbol, los dos se sentaron

-estamos en la colina del muerto- dijo Kendall mirando el paisaje oscuro- ¿Qué tiene de increíble esto?

-espera…- dijo Kick calculando la hora en su reloj de mano-…ahora- las luces de las calles se prendieron, era un paisaje maravilloso ya que las luces se veían diminutas y preciosas a largas distancias

-es muy hermoso- dijo Kendall mirando el paisaje, mientras que Kick solo la miraba a ella, pero cuando este se enteró lo que estaba haciendo se negó con la cabeza- Kick… te puedo contar un secreto… pero no le dices a nadie

-bueno… dilo- dijo Kick mirando también el paisaje

-aunque no me lo creas… yo antes… cuando me fui a New york… hice una cosa estúpida… y por culpa de aquella tontería perdí… la memoria-

-¿mmm?... si claro- dijo Kick no creyéndola y siguiéndole el juego

-no… es cierto… no recuerdo nada, ni a Gunther, ni a Jackie, ni a ese Reynaldo… a nadie- dijo Kendall apenada

-si no recuerdas nada ¿por…?- Kick recordó lo que sucedió el primer día que se reencontraron, ella se presentó y no sabía nada de él, según él creía que no se había olvidado y estaba actuando- _es por eso que estaba preguntando esas cosas extrañas_- pensó

-no… ¿no me recuerdas?-pregunto Kick

-no… nada… es como si volviera a nacer, comenzar de nuevo…-

-¿y...? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Kick preocupado

-mi única misión es recuperar mis memorias y por fin seré feliz- dijo Kendall con una linda sonrisa, Kick solo se quedo mirándola

-Kendall… te prometo que te ayudaré a que recuperes tus memorias-dijo Kick mirándola fijamente

-gracias Kick… es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo Kendall

Kick se sentía como si algo le hubiese atravesado el corazón, se sentía confundido, apenado, molesto, tonto; como si un remolino de emociones estuviese en su interior

-_voy a ser lo imposible para que me vuelvas a recordar Kendall, te lo prometo_- pensó Kick seriamente


	8. Enemigos

CAPITULO: ENEMIGOS

Kendall solo apreciaba el gran paisaje de la ciudad mientras que Kick la miraba

P.V Kick

Se ve tan frágil… tsk ¿Por qué pienso de esa manera? Últimamente estoy pensando en cursilerías…ah… recuerdo la primera vez que conocí a Kendall Perkins

FLASH BACK

Cuando yo tenía unos 6 años de edad, estudiaba en el kinder de la escuela mellowbrook junto con mi amigo Gunther, un día como cualquiera…

-buenos días niñoooos- decía melodiosamente mi profesora, la señorita Mariela, era mi profesora en aquella vez- hoy ha venido una nueva compañera a nuestro colegio, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a Kendall Perkins

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, vi que una niña rubia entraba al salón, traía puesto un vestido verde, al parecer era muy tímida

-m-m-me llamo Kendall… un gusto…- decía tímidamente la niña, bueno no tome interés y seguía hablando con mi amigo Gunther, desde ese momento no hablaba con Kendall, ni siquiera me acercaba a ella, solo me dedicaba a mis acrobacias poco extremas, pero de repente aquella chica tímida se volvió mi peor enemiga

-auch- recuerdo que yo había caído de una acrobacia, solo había tenido algunos raspones en mi ropa de acróbata, Gunther estaba a mi adelante como siempre cuidándome, pero en un segundo, BAM, alguien me había golpeado con una bola de barro en mi cabeza, me sacudí y volteé hacia atrás, estaba ella, la chica rubia muy molesta, toda su ropa estaba cubierta de barro incluyendo su pelo y su rostro.

-Me las vas a pagar… Clarence- ese nombre me resonó en todo mi interior, nunca antes me habían llamado así, ya sé que era mi verdadero nombre, pero lo detestaba, era muy… como decirlo… elegante, no sonaba increíble como "Kick". Desde ese momento Kendall pasó de ser la niña tímida a una chica mandona, amante de las reglas y mi mayor enemiga.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mire el reloj que estaba puesto en mi muñeca y note que eran quince minutos para las nueve, ya era tarde… y si nos demoramos más, mi familia van pensar que he estado en un cita con Kendall… tengo que irme rápido

-Kendall creo que ya es…- quise hablarle a Kendall pero ella reacciono al ver mi reloj

-YA ES TARDE- dijo kendall mirando la hora- hay que irnos rápido

-tengo un atajo- dije mirando la bajada de la colina, podía sacar el letrero de la colina del muerto y usarlo como Skate, igual que los viejos tiempos

-estas pensando en bajar la colina… del muerto- dijo Kendall asustada y sorprendida

-si, será más rápido- dije ya cogiendo el letrero, pero Kendall agarró mi mano y me jalo al lado contrario de la colina- pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-mejor es ir caminando, no voy a permitir que hagas una acrobacia tan peligrosa… ¿qué tal si te lastimas?- dijo Kendall muy preocupada

-Kendall ya he hecho esto muchas veces adema yo soy un gran acro… ¿acaso estas preocupada?- recién la capto, pregunté algo confundido

-si- me dijo sin más rodeos y un poco molesta

Fuimos caminando hasta su casa, conversamos… ok no tanto, porque digamos que me resultaba incomodo preguntarle algo del pasado como… ¿Por qué salías con Reynaldo si se notaba que no te gustaba? o ¿Por qué me odiabas tanto? ¿Qué hice?

-ya estamos cerca- dijo Kendall mirando de lejos su casa

Cuando estamos a unos pasos de la puerta de su casa de inmediato se abrió y salio Brad muy cansado y algo mareado.

-lo siento Kendall pero tenemos que irnos Brad se sintió mal- decía mi madre ayudando a Brad

-necesito ir al baño- decía mi padre saliendo de la casa de los Perkins a toda velocidad

-hasta luego sra. y sr. Perkins, nos vemos luego Rin y Kendall- dijo Brianna mientras caminaba hacia nuestra casa casi brincando

-¿Qué les ha sucedido?- preguntó Kendall con mucha inocencia

-no sé le sucedió eso después de la cena- dijo mi madre despidiéndose con su mano hacia los esposo Perkins

-pero mamá no cocina nada mal, ¿Qué es lo que realmente ah sucedi…?- los dos miramos hacia delante y en la entrada de la casa estaba el hermano de Kendall con una sonrisa victoriosa

-je- rió el chiquillo levantando una caja que decía en la portada: laxantes

-oh… realmente lo siento – me dijo Kendall muy preocupada – **ese niño…**

-no… no es nada- dije para calmarla un poco- te veo mañana

P.V. del Narrador

Ya eran las 10:13 PM, Kendall estaba con su pijama en su cuarto, prendió su radio y captó en una emisora en donde escuchaban puras músicas clásicas, Kendall se sentó en su cama apoyada de su almohada y leyó su diario comenzando desde el principio en donde había un gran título diciendo: KICK BUTTOWSKI; Kendall se sorprendió y comenzó a leer

P.V. DE KENDALL

Primer capítulo: _querido diario me he mudado a un lindo pueblo llamado Mellowbrook, creo que con mi timidez no he hecho muchos amigos, solo tengo 6 años y medio, todos en mi escuela son raros, pero… hay uno que me llama la atención… se llama Kick Buttowski, es un niño muy lindo, además de que es muy pero muy increíble, al principio quería acercarme a él, pero cada vez que lo intento este me ignora, además de que los chicos de la escuela lo miran y me tapan, quiero realmente quiero ser su amiga, pero cada vez que trato de hablar con él siempre se interpone Gunther, un tipo rubio que se cree su mejor amigo, y si no es él, mi falta de valentía hacia que mi voz no saliera, yo quiero ser la mejor amiga de Kick… me entere en algunos expedientes de la directora que su nombre verdadero es Clarence Francis, pero algunos rumores me han dicho que no le gusta que le digan Clarence, ¿no se porque?, siempre como mi almuerzo sola, no tengo tantos amigos que digamos, en cambio Kick… él si tiene muchos, Kick es m más grande admiración… pero… el no nota que yo existo…pero no me rendiré_

Bueno eso si que fue algo raro… a leer el segundo capítulo… pero ¡¿Qué?!... en el primer capítulo dice lo mucho que admiro a Kick, ¿Por qué en el segundo capítulo dice de título: TE ODIO KICK BUTTOWSKI…? bueno lo mejor es leer

Segundo capítulo: _querido diario, estoy embarrada de lodo, ya me canse de tratar de ser la amiga de ese Kick buttowski, ya me canse de ser la chica tímida que a nadie le importa, bueno te contare diario que yo estaba apoyando como siempre a ese Buttowski en sus estúpidas acrobacias y justo comenzó a llover a montón, tenía puesto el nuevo vestido que mi mamá me había enviado, ella esta viajando de en ciudad en ciudad y tener algo de mamá es algo muy valioso, pues mi plan era tener algo bonito puesto para que Kick se fijará en mi y ya no en ese tonto Gunther, y por fin hacer amigos, estaba apartada del público que apoyaba a Kick, era solo niños de mi edad, no quería que se me ensuciara mi lindo vestido, pero adivina que paso, hizo su tonta acrobacia y al parecer hizo una mala maniobra con su patineta que salto a los cielos y cuando estaba a punto de caer de frente al piso, de envés de caer cerca de los demás, hace un gran esfuerzo y cae justo al lado mió y lo peor de todo que justo cayo en un gran charco de lodo y al impactar su cuerpo en él me cubrió todo, TODO de lodo, mi maravilloso vestido, el vestido de mi madre se había ensuciado, cuando mire a Kick que estaba rodando con algunos raspones, este estaba feliz junto con su amiguito Gunther, yo pensaba que me había notado y esperaba aunque sea un perdón… pero nada… saque un poco de lodo del piso, forme una bola y le tire justo en el casco de ese Kick, este me miro muy confundido y le dije lo que mas le disgustaba _

_-Me las vas a pagar… Clarence-_

_Ya dejé de ser la niña mas adorable del mundo, ya no soy la niña tímida, si Kick no quiere ser mi amigo entonces será mi enemigo punto final._

Oh… ahora ya lo entiendo todo…


	9. ¿me perdonas?

**Capítulo: ¿Me Perdonas?**

Kick salio de su casa con un skate en su mano, traía una mochila en su espalda, se despidió de su madre con un simple "hasta luego" y cerró la puerta, este montó su Skate y fue directo a la parada del autobús para así ir a la escuela. Kick estaba tranquilo, era un día calmado, los pájaros cantaban su fina melodía, las hojas caían de los árboles delicadamente, un gran silencio en la calle se presenciaba en la atmósfera del temerario, cosa que empezaba a molestar a Kick, cuando miró a al frente, notó que cierta rubia estaba esperando en la parada del autobús, Kick puso su pie izquierdo en el piso para detener el movimiento de Skate, se quedó mirando a Kendall por un momento.

-ya… salúdala- una voz le despertó de sus pensamientos

-Sr. Vickle- dijo Kick al mirar a su costado, su vecino estaba cortando el césped de su jardín- ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-que la saludes, al parecer la joven Kendall ya a crecido mucho- dijo el señor alegre

-pues… ok… la saludaré- dijo Kick con una sonrisa forzada, dio media vuelta y empezó a tomar vuelo con su Skate

-Kick –dijo seriamente su vecino

-¿mmm?- preguntó este

-estas yendo por el lado contrario-

Kick se percató de eso y volteo nuevamente

-gracias- dijo Kick al cruzarse nuevamente con el vecino por avisarle, ya estaba cerca para encontrarse con Kendall, pero el autobús apareció con una gran velocidad, con el humo que botaba por la parte trasera hizo cegar a Kick, el autobús se estacionó en la parada y se abrió la puerta, Kendall estaba a punto de pasar, pero Kick aun cegado por el humo y tosiendo se chocó con la rubia, los dos cayeron en el césped, Kick rodó junto con Kendall, para luego detenerse, Kick estaba encima de Kendall, cuando este se dio cuenta de lo muy cerca estaba del rostro de la rubia, se sorprendió y se paro de inmediato

-no… el autobús- dijo Kendall viendo que su carro estaba partiendo sin ella

-ay, sopas- quejo Kick rascándose su nuca

-voy a llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo Kendall parándose muy preocupada

Kick agarra su Skate y lo tira al piso para luego montarse en él

-¿vienes? –preguntó el temerario ofreciendo su mano

-¿estas loco? Es un Skate, solo lo pueden utilizar una persona, no dos- dijo Kendall con un tono de preocupación y fastidio, Kick solo la miraba seriamente mientras aun ofrecía su mano

-si no subes, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo Kick con una ceja levantada

-pues yo… paso… odio las cosas de acróbatas y eso incluye a los Skate´s- dijo Kendall mirando desconfiada al Skate de Kick, Kick dio un suspiro, tomó la mano de Kendall y la jaló hacia él, Kick puso su pie derecho al piso para inclinarse hacia delante

-ba-ba-bájame – decía asustada Kendall mientras abrazaba a Kick, el temerario empezaba inclinarse más hacia delante para ir mas rápido, había personas hacia su delante, así que solo las esquivaba- BAJAME YA KICK, AHORA- gritó molesta Kendall, Kick un poco asustado paró a lo seco, sintió que el brazo de Kendall dejaron de rodear su pecho, Kendall bajó de su Skate muy molesta- iré caminando

Kick se quedó muy sorprendido

EN LA ESCUELA MELLOWBROOK.- Kick entró a la escuela muy cansado junto con Kendall, el doble de riesgo estaba un poco incomodo ya que todo el camino Kendall estaba molesta y ni siquiera hablaban, cuando entraron a clase el profesor de matemáticas estaba escribiendo en la pizarra

-llegan 10 minutos tarde- dijo el profesor seriamente

-lo siento- dijo Kendall muy apenada

-tomen asiento, rápido- ordenó el profesor, Kick camino hacia su asiento y vio que Gunther le hacia señas, su amigo vikingo levanto un poco los hombros y las manos preguntando indirectamente "¿Qué pasó?", Kick solo dio una seña con los ojos mirando a Kendall muy molesta caminando a su sitio, Gunther señalo de Kick con una mirada molesta como queriendo decir "¿Qué habrás hecho ahora?", mientras que Kick señalaba a él mismo queriendo decir "¿yo?", el temerario se sentó en su carpeta, mientras señalaba molesto a Kendall queriendo decir "fue ella", Gunther solo rodó los ojos negando levemente con la cabeza intentando decir "otra vuelta con lo mismo", Kick al ver la expresión de Gunther solo dejo caer su cabeza en su carpeta para golpearse la frente queriendo decir "grrr"

El maestro seguía explicando algunos problemas, algunos estudiantes escuchaba sin ganas al profesor, otros se mandaban mensajes de textos, Kendall estaba resistiendo el sueño, ya que ayer no pudo dormir muy bien por leer hasta muy de noche su diario, Kick miro por un momento a Kendall, sonrió un poco ya que la señorita ejemplar estaba a punto de caer en sueño.

-Pts… Kendall- susurró Kick quien estaba sentado al lado de la rubia

-¿mmm?- preguntó ella despertando

-¿estas molesta?... preguntó, nada más, por lo del Skate- susurró Kick curioso

-no… es que… ah (suspiro) me da mucho miedo montarme en Skate- dijo Kendall mirando hacia el suelo

Kick se sorprendió ya que cuando eran niños los dos tuvieron que estar en el mismo Skate por tener las manos pegadas

-¿Por qué? Antes no temías tanto en montarte a uno-

-pues, esa fue la causa de mi perdida de… tuya sabes, no sé que tenía en la mente, que al parecer mi perdida fue culpa de una acrobacia, es por eso que odio y temo a esas cosas que utilizas-

-pero no solo por perder…- Kendall se tapa la boca con un dedo queriendo decir que no diga que ha perdido la memoria-… esa cosa, no quiere decir que cada ves que haya una acrobacia vas a perder otra cosa… nuevamente

-lo sé… pero igual… lo odio- dijo Kendall cruzando los brazos

-ahora alumnos, he dejado problemas en la pizarra, resuélvanlo y dejen sus cuadernos en mi escritorio para poder revisar- ordeno el profesor

-Ay sopas, no tome atención… no creo que este tan difícil- dijo Kick sacando su cuaderno de su mochila

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-estoy muerto…- decía Kick mientras ponía su cabeza y sus manos sobre su carpeta

-señor Buttowski, por favor entregue su cuaderno, es el único que no ha entregado- dijo seriamente el profesor, Kick se levantó y le entregó su cuaderno, el profesor alzo una ceja al dar una ojeada a los ejercicios dados- no has resuelto ninguno…

-mmm ¿Qué le puedo decir?- dijo Kick dando un tono tranquilo

-necesitas un tutor- dijo el profesor seriamente

-si… lo necesito… ¡¿que ha dicho?!- preguntó Kick

-tienes que conseguir un tutor, urgente - dijo el profesor entregándole su cuaderno

-y… ¿si no encuentro a ninguno?- pregunto confiadamente

-pues yo seré tu tutor y tendrás que quedarte en la escuela tres horas más para poder enseñarte ¿me entiendes?-

-claro…- dijo Kick con un tono de decepción, este se sentó en su carpeta con un aura de depresión

-Kick… sabes, ¿Qué tal si yo soy tu tutor?- preguntó Kendall, Kick se sorprendió

-¿lo harías?- pregunto este un poco alegre

-pues si, además me gusta enseñar, y de paso me dices cosas de mi pasado para así poder recuperar… ya sabes que- dijo Kendall señalando su cabeza

-claro, gracias Kendall… vaya nunca pensé decir eso en mi vida- dijo Kick asombrado de si mismo

-entonces hoy te parece bien- dijo Kendall un poco feliz

-claro…

-entonces hoy a las 6 en el nuevo restauran llamado "Floor" te estaré esperando en las mesas de afuera- dijo Kendall

-ok…

-es una cita- dijo Kendall mirando su cuaderno

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kick asombrado

-que es una cita- repitió Kendall

-no no, nada de citas- dijo Kick haciendo señas con las dos manos, Kendall estaba sorprendida

-cita significa reunión, no me refería a esa… clase de cita- dijo Kendall aun sorprendida

-ha… entonces te veo ahí después de clase- dijo Kick comprendiendo

-si, no llegues tarde, no me gusta esperar-

-claro

SALIENDO DE CLASES.- Kick fue caminando junto con su amigo Gunther hacia su casa

-así que tienes una cita con Kendall, ja, ya me lo veía venir- decía Gunther con una cara pícara

-no es una cita… es una reunión- dijo Kick molesto

-claro…- dijo Gunther con un tono irónico

Kick entró a su casa junto con Gunther

-y… ¿Qué proyecto vamos hacer en la tarea de ciencias?-preguntó Gunther

-que tal si construimos un skate que…- Kick escuchó un ruido en la parte trasera de su casa- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-¿ratas?- pregunto su amigo

Kick fue caminando hacia su jardín, abrió la puerta lentamente

-SORPRESAAAAAAA- dijeron todos en una sola voz, Kick abrió los ojos muy sorprendido

-pero… ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó este, Kick miro que estaba su familia completa que traían unos sombreros de cumpleaños, además estaba presente Billy Stumps, Boom McCondor, su primo Kyle, Jackie, los dos amigos inseparables de Brad, Wade, Hush y Razz y algunos amigos de su infancia y en la actualidad, y no solo amigos estaban en la fiesta sino algunos de sus antiguos enemigos, como la señora Chicarelli y Oscar, Glen, sus vecinos.

-es una fiesta- dijo Hush

-si… pero ¿de que?- pregunto emocionado

-acaso te has olvidado, este es el día que iniciaste tu primera acrobacia, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo con mucha alegría Jackie

-mmm… ¿cierto? Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kick a Jackie

-soy tu mayor admiradora, sé muchas cosas de ti, que ni tu mismo sabes- dijo Jackie

-lo tomare como un cumplido- dijo Kick con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Kick… que eran ratas o que?- preguntó Gunther yendo al patio trasero

-no Gunther, es una fiesta- contesto Kick

Gunther miro que había una gran mesa llena de comida de todo tipo, además de que había una banda de rock en la esquina del patio, mucha gente, luces, algunos hombres que estaban encargados de los fuegos artificiales, un par de rampas grandes.

-vaya… estoy en el paraíso- dijo Gunther mirando todo a su alrededor

-bueno… que comience la fiesta- gritó Brad, la banda comenzó a tocar, los hombres encendieron los fuegos artificiales, mientras que la gente presente alzaban a Kick en los aires

-esto se siente bien- dijo Kick mientras lo lanzaban en el aire y lo agarraban

EN EL RESTAURANT FLOOR

Kendall estaba en una mesa muy impaciente, tenia un vaso de agua en su mano y mientras que con la otra miraba su reloj de mano


	10. ¿me perdonas? Parte II

**Cápitulo: ¿Me Perdonas? (PARTE II)**

-Kick ¡esta es la mejor fiesta de todas!- gritó Gunther mientras un payaso de circo cogía una manguera y salpicaba a todos con agua

-si- dijo Kick con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, después de diez segundos él mira su reloj de mano- ay, sopas- Kick sale corriendo junto con su Skate

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gunther mirando a su amigo salir apurado

-Kendall- dijo Kick yéndose

Kick fue a la casa de a lado, en donde vivía Kendall, tocó fuertemente la puerta, después de unos segundo se abrió la puerta

-¿si?- preguntó Rin mirando seriamente a Kick

-¿esta Kendall?- preguntó Kick medio desesperado y preocupado, según él, creía que Kendall se habría cansado de esperarlo y estaría en su casa

-no, está en una cita con un tal Kick, al parecer la dejaste… plantada -dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-no ha llegado a casa ¿aun sigue esperándome?- preguntó sorprendido Kick

-que boba- dijo Rin con puchero, Kick salió de inmediato a tal restauran

EN EL RESTAURANT FLOOR

-Clarence… - susurró con enojo Kendall sorbiendo su vaso de agua, una mesera de su misma edad se acerca a ella, traía un delantal blanco con un vestido celeste que le llegaba hasta los muslos, se pelo negro estaba ondeado, usaba de maquillaje sombras violetas y en sus manos traía un recipiente de metal de forma circular

-¿le sirvo mas agua?- preguntó la mesera

-no, gracias- dijo Kendall mirando su reloj de mano- 6:40, casi una hora

-¿es un chico?- preguntó la mesera con una ceja levantada

-oh… pues si- dijo Kendall decepcionada- no sé porque sigo aquí esperándolo

-entonces… te dejaron plantada- dijo la mesera mirándola seriamente, Kendall puso su frente sobre la mesa

-aja- afirmo la rubia

-el chico debe valer la pena para que una chica linda como tu lo este esperando por una hora- dijo la mesera retirándose

-yo recién lo conozco- susurró Kendall, suspiró amargamente, se levanto de su asiento y se retiro, camino hacia su casa con un paso lento, se paró cuando su celular empezó a sonar, miro la portada y vio que la estaba llamando su madre, abrió el teléfono y lo aferró a su oído

-¿si mamá?- preguntó Kendall decaída

-tengo buenas noticias hija- dijo su madre feliz

-realmente lo necesito, dime-

-ya sé que esta muy preocupada para recuperar tú memoria, así que esta noticia te va a agradar-

-¿Qué es mamá?- preguntó Kendall mirando a su afrente

-el doctor quien te ayudaba a que recuperes fragmentos de tu memoria esta aquí en Mellowbrook, ha venido junto con su hijo, el doctor quiere seguir con los procedimientos que quedaron en New York- dijo feliz su madre

-que bien- dijo Kendall tratando de mostrarse feliz, pero no pudo

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estas triste?- preguntó su madre al notar su tono

-pues…- Kendall miró que Kick se acercaba encima de su Skate hacia ella- no… no lo estoy- dijo Kendall con un tono enojado- chau mamá te veo en casa- Kendall colgó y empezó a caminar rápido

-Kendall, Kendall, lo-lo siento mucho- dijo Kick deteniéndose y poniéndose a caminar junto con Kendall, pero ella no lo miraba solo se mostraba molesta- es que… lo olvide por un momento- Kick al notar de que Kendall no lo tomaba atención empezó a caminar hacia atrás pero con la misma dirección donde se dirigía Kendall, para al menos que ella pudiera ver su rostro- Jackie había hecho una fiesta por el primer día de mis acrobacias, en ese momento yo… pues… me olvide, cuando mire la hora recordé que tenía que estar en ese restauran, y pues… salí me encontré con Rin, me dijo que aun seguías esperándome y … -sin notarlo, los dos ya estaban cerca de sus casas, Kendall entró a su casa aun enojada- Kendall… lo siento… eh… ¿estas molesta?

Kendall abre la puerta y con una sonrisa fingida, miró a Kick- **no, no** **lo estoy**- lo dijo con un tono que se notaba que era forzada y tiro un fuerte puertazo, Kick aun sorprendido se quedó pensando por un rato en ese lugar, cuando recupero su estado, fue a su casa, ya la gente se había ido, porque la fiesta que era para Kick y si no estaba Kick… pues no había fiesta, Kick entró a la sala y se sentó en el sofá un poco cansado y confundido

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Algún problema?- preguntó su padre mirando a su hijo algo decaído

-¿Qué le pasa al Loser?- preguntó Brad sentándose juntó con Kick, poniendo su mano al frente del temerario y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo

-KICK- gritó su padre para despertarlo de sus pensamientos

-¿ah?- respondió Kick, sacudió su cabeza y dio un gran suspiro- no entiendo a las mujeres, creía que si… pero… no

-¿es por Kendall?- preguntó su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro de comprensión

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Kick sorprendido

-Gunther me contó cuando te fuiste desesperado- explico

-¿Qué? ¿El Loser estuvo con Kendall?- preguntó muy sorprendido Brad

- tuvo una cita con Kendall y creo que se demoro un poco- dijo su padre apoyándose sobre el sillón

-ah… ya estoy empezando a recordar a Kendall, es esa niña nerd que era nuestra vecina antes, su novio siempre me hacia mis tareas y fue una vez… si mas recuerdo… mi niñera- dijo Brad poniendo su mano en su barbilla con una pose de "pensador"

-no lo entiendo, la deje plantada… me espero por una hora, luego cuando la vi le explique todo y luego le pregunte de que si se sentía molesta… y ella me respondió con una sonrisa que no… ¿acaso Kendall… a cambiado… tanto?- preguntó Kick sorprendido

Brad y Harold se miraron por unos segundos, después de ello se rieron

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kick fastidiado, su hermano y su padre aun seguían riéndose

-Kick… lo poco que se de las mujeres, es que si dice que no esta molesta, quiere decir que ESTA MUY MOLESTA- explico Brad alzando sus brazos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kick

-te has metido en un gran lío Kick, es cierto, cuando una mujer te dice que no esta molesta con una sonrisa y sabes que has hecho algo muy grave… estas en problemas-dijo Harold secándose las lagrimas de la risa

-eso explica el puertazo- dijo Kick con una expresión de "he descubierto algo"

-Loser, estas apunto de experimentar el odio de una mujer- dijo Brad con tono malvado

-antes ella y yo nos odiábamos, creo que no será nada- dijo Kick tranquilo

-eso fue odio de niños, el odio de una mujer es mucha mayor, primera faceta: "la era del hielo", en esta fase te verá con una mirada más fría que el hielo, no te hablara y te ignorará por completo, segunda faceta:"preferencias", aquí la mujer va a ser muy buena con todo el mundo, pero menos contigo, esto hará que extrañes su amistad y la última faceta la llamo:"el odio puro" sea lo que sea, no entres a esta faceta- explico Brad con una linterna debajo de su cara

-¿experiencia?-preguntó Kick con una media sonrisa

-si… y ahora te va a tocar vivirla a ti hahahahahaha- reía malvadamente Brad

-Kick, mi única recomendación es que pidas perdón- sugirió su padre

-pero ya lo hice- informo Kick

Harold se sorprendió

-entonces es una chica difícil, necesitas un buen plan, buena suerte Kick- dijo su padre subiendo las escaleras

-¿un plan?- dijo Kick mientras pensaba en uno extremo


	11. planes

PRIMER DIA:

Kendall estaba en la parada del autobús, con una mochila turquesa mirando un volante de una cierta opera

-hola Kendall- saludo alegre Melody

-hola Melody- respondió el saludo

Melody asomó su cabeza para ver el volante- ¿la opera de Virus? ¿Piensas ir?

-no lo creo, realmente quería, pero las entradas se agotaron- dijo Kendall apenada

-ah… por cierto… ¿Qué hacías ayer? Te he llamado a tu casa mas de 5 veces y no me respondía- dijo con un tono molesto

-lo lamento, es que… te contare desde el principio- dijo Kendall mirando hacia el piso

Mientras tanto Kick corrió hacia la parada del autobús, pero se detuvo al seco al ver a Kendall conversando con su amiga

-tienes problemas…- algo susurraba en su cabeza del tal acróbata, era igual a la voz de Brad, hasta se imagino que en su hombro estaba la imagen de Brad con un atuendo de diablo- de seguro que Kendall le esta hablando de lo que le hiciste a su amiga, sus amigas son tan unidas que si es el problema es de una, también son las de todas, así que va a ser un gran obstáculo para ti, jaja loser

-me he enfrentado con mayores obstáculos en una acrobacia, va a ser fácil- se decía Kick mientras caminaba tranquilamente, pero a se detenió ya que su al frente se encontraba Melody molesta, con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fríamente

-Hey Melody, es aun temprano, vayamos caminando- dijo Kendall dando la espalda a Kick

-hola Kendall, ¿puedo hablar contigo un rato?- inclino Kick la cabeza a un costado para ver a Kendall

-jum- dijeron las dos señoritas caminando hacia la escuela dejando solo al solitario y confundido temerario

-hola Kick- saludo Gunther

-hola Gunther- dijo algo decepcionado Kick

-vaya… estas mal… Kendall ¿te perdono?- pregunto Gunther

-no…

-¿y… ahora?- pregunto curioso Gunther

-tengo un plan- dijo con una media sonrisa

Kendall estaba en su casillero poniendo sus libros en ello, Kick batió una botella de spray y pinto en los casilleros de otros: _**por favor Kendall perdóname**_, este estaba feliz de su acto, cuando Kendall paso por aquellos casilleros miro a Kick con frialdad y luego volteo su cara y se fue, Kick estaba impresionado miró a su atrás y vio que jonserge estaba pintando de verde los casillero, había borrado mas de la mitad de su mensaje

-grrr- renegó Kick.

SEGUNDO DIA

Kick estaba en la escuela y con su Skate montado paseaba por la biblioteca, su objetivo era poner libros en el piso para formar letras con ella, formando la palabra: _**perdóname**_, Kick paró, estaba feliz, sabia que ni bien vea eso Kendall lo iba perdonar de en seguida, Kendall entro a la biblioteca, alzo una ceja, Kick confundido por la expresión de Kendall miro nuevamente el suelo y notó que la bibliotecaria de la escuela estaba recogiendo los libros.

-Ay… sopas- dijo Kick golpeándose la frente con su mano

-shhhhh- dijo la bibliotecaria

TERCER DIA

Kendall estaba en el comedor conversando con sus amigas y riendo, mientras tanto Kick tomo la olla de espaguetis que había preparado la cocinera, tomó las albóndigas y las tiro sobre la pared, queriendo formar letras para darle un mensaje a Kendall y justo cuando ya estaba por la ultima letra, un descuido le hizo fallar y le tiró de casualidad a Mouth en la nuca, este lo miro sorprendido, Kick solo sonrió forzosamente, Mouth también sonrió, tomó su comida y grito: GUERRA DE COMIDA, todos empezaron tirarse comida por doquier y para mala suerte de Kick el mensaje en la pared había sido desfigurada ya que otras comidas cayeron en ella, Kendall sorprendida, quiso esquivar las partes de las comidas que estaban en el aire, pero alguien le tiro por casualidad un jugo de naranja en su cabello, empapándose por completo, esto hizo enojar a Kendall, además que sus amigas estaban igual y peor, a Melody le había caído en la ropa huevo, en el cabello leche y en la falda una especie de panqué

-ALTO- grito molesta Kendall, todos se detuvieron- SABEN QUE TENGO AQUÍ- señaló su cabello mojado- PRUEBA PARA EXIGIR AL DIRECTOR QUE NO HAYA TACOS LOS MARTES, AHORA ME VAN A DECIR ¡¿QUIÉN COMENZO ESTA TONTERIA DE TIRARSE COMIDA?! -todos temblando de miedo señalaron a Mouth de inmediato

-yo... no... Pues, en realidad fue…- quería reanteponerse Mouth, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Jackie- dijo con voz molesta Kendall

-con mucho gusto me encargare de él, tengo leche en mis zapatos- dijo molesta Jackie golpeando su palma sobre su puño

-mamá- susurro de miedo Mouth, mientras que Kick huía de la cafetería

CUARTO DIA

-no puede ser… Kendall me ha ignorado toda la semana…- se decía Kick sentado en una banca en la calle

-estas acabado muajajajaja- dijo Brad imaginándose

-no exageres- dijo Kick a su mini Brad que había imaginado denantes

-¿muaja?- dijo Brad encogiendo los hombros

-estoy acabado- se dijo Kick decepcionado

-chi chi chi -negó con el dedo su vecino el Sr. Vickle- Kick Buttowski nunca se rinde

-señor Vickle, ah… ya se me acabaron las ideas- dijo Kick angustiado mirando al suelo

-¿de que?

-he hecho algo malo a una chica y pues… quiero que me perdone y he tratado de todo, pero… siempre algo sucede que ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella- dijo Kick

-mmm… es una chica…

-es Kendall

Su vecino se sorprendió y empezó a reírse, cosa que hizo a Kick deprimirse un poco más

-Kick, la señorita Kendall es un muchacha muy difícil

-lose- dijo en susurro

-cuando era niña la señorita Kendall, le gustaba ver mi jardín, a ella le encantaba las rosas y me comentaba que mas le gustaba si eran de otro color que no fueran rojas, a ella no quería lo clásico, quería las cosas diferentes- dijo con un tono comprensivo el señor Vickle, esto le dio una idea a Kick

-rosas…- dijo Kick sorprendido y con una sonrisa

-y si no te resulta eso, pues, aquí tienes- dijo el señor Vickle dándole dos entradas de la opera de Virus

-¿la opera de Virus?... es hoy

-lastimosamente no podré asistir, va a comenzar mi novela: sin sueño no es vida, justo en el mismo horario-

-gracias señor Vickle- se despidió Kick montándose a su Skate

-no hay de que-

Kick se fue de inmediato a la florería y pidió un ramo de rosas blancas y una roja, miró que en la otra calle vendían peluches, se sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kendall, pero a los poco segundos volvió para ir a la tienda de peluches

-no puedo creer que este haciendo esto- dijo Kick mirando la entrada de la tienda de peluches- espero que nadie me mire…

Kick entró a la tienda y todo se veía un estilo… "fresita", Kick aguantó el vomito, miró a todos los lugares y vio un gatito que tenia una corazón entre sus patas, en el corazón decía: _**perdóname**_, era justo lo que Kick quería, lo cogió de inmediato le dio el dinero a la cajera sin dejarse ver para no dejarse reconocer, fue a la casa de de Kendall, tocó la puerta, la misma rubia le abrió, lo miró y luego miro a otro lado

-jum- dijo amarga

-lo lamento Kendall, realmente lo lamento, no quería hacerte daño y menos dejarte plantada, perdóname- dijo Kick con sinceridad, Kendall lo miró, vio las rosas y el peluche, los tomó cuidadosamente, pero su cara aun no parecía convencida

-jajajaja estas acabado loser, te has disculpado pero se necesita suerte para que te vuelva hablar normal- dijo un mini Brad que el temerario había imaginado

-Kendall, tengo dos entradas para la opera de Virus ¿quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto Kick sacando las entradas de aquella opera de su bolsillo, Kendall lo miro contenta y lo abrazo fuertemente, Kick recibió el abrazo

-pensé que estaban agotados- dijo Kendall emocionada

-si… un amigo me los dio- dijo Kick- ¿me perdonas?

-claro que te perdono, es hoy a las 7, entonces me vas a acompañar- dijo Kendall contenta

-pues… eso creo- dijo Kick con una sonrisa forzada

-gracias gracias gracias- dijo Kendall feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kick y cerrando la puerta, Kick se quedo sorprendido por lo que hizo Kendall, se toco su mejilla y dio una leve sonrisa

EN LA OPERA

Una mujer estaba cantando con un tono grave, Kendall y Kick estaban sentados en el balcón, Kendall estaba emocionada al ver tal espectáculo, miro a Kick y le regalo una sonrisa, Kick también le sonrió, cuando Kendall volteo a ver nuevamente a la mujer, Kick se le borro su sonrisa, realmente estaba aburrido…


	12. Una propuesta

Capítulo: RECUERDOS

Kendall había ido a la casa de Kick, para enseñarle a resolver problemas de matemáticas, la familia fue muy atenta con la rubia, ya que sabían que había venido con las intenciones de ayudar a Kick.

-Kick está en su cuarto, sube las escaleras dobla a la derecha y entra en la tercera puerta, ahí está Kick- dijo Honey confiadamente, la rubia asintió y subió las escaleras, y se encontró con Brianna quien la miraba con mucha intriga.

-hola Kendall, no es por molestar pero… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó Brianna

-vine a enseñarle mate a Kick- dijo Kendall con una gran sonrisa amistosa

-ah…- dijo Brianna con una sonrisa levantada- entonces no te quito tiempo, porque realmente vas a necesitar mucho si vas a enseñar a Kick

Kendall siguió el camino, la puerta del cuarto de Kick estaba semiabierta, Kendall pasó al cuarto y miró a su alrededor, era un cuarto muy cómodo, lo que a Kendall le impresionaba es que en ese cuarto tenía una ventana en la cual se podía ver la calle, era un panorama muy tranquilo, relajador…

Kick entró a su cuarto, ya que estaba en la ducha, solo se había puesto su pantalón, tenía el torso descubierto y una toalla pequeña que se lo puso en su cabeza, solo para secarse el pelo, al ingresar en su cuarto se dio la sorpresa de que Kendall lo estaba esperando, la rubia estaba distraída por el panorama que le brindaba su ventana, mirando la calle.

-Jam… -rascó su garganta, Kendall volteo y se quedó sorprendida al ver el cuerpo atlético de Kick, cada vez se ponía más roja ya que notó que recién había salido de la ducha y las gotas que aún no se habían secado se deslizaban por el torso del temerario- sabes que entrar a una habitación sin permiso es una violación al espacio privado

-podrías… ¿podrías ponerte una camisa o un polo?- dijo avergonzada Kendall mientras miraba a su costado para ya no ver el hermoso cuerpo de Kick, Kick abrió los ojos al notar que Kendall estaba enrojecida, sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso mi futura presidente de la clase esta avergonzada de verme sin camisa?- preguntó Kick quien estaba muy cerca de la rubia, Kendall sentía que su corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero ser presidenta de la clase?-preguntó Kendall para cambiar el tema

-Kendall Perkins es esa clase de chicas que siempre quiere sobresalir- dijo Kick mientras dejaba de bromear y buscaba en su ropero una camisa de manga corta, Kendall dio un leve suspiro al saber de qué Kick por fin se cubriría su pecho

-bueno… hoy vamos a practicar conectores lógicos- dijo Kendall mientras sacaba de su mochila rosa un cuaderno anillado, lo abrió cuidadosamente mientras que Kick se abotonaba su camisa

-aburridoooo- dijo Kick desinteresado sentándose en su cama

-no es aburrido, es muy entretenido, este tema me gusta a comparación de todo las matemáticas en general- dijo Kendall leyendo su cuaderno- el miércoles tenemos práctica de este tema en mate, si quieres puedo ser tu tutora en otros cursos

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido Kick al ver a Kendall tan servicial

-porque me gusta enseñar, además de que así podría repasar los temas que antes me han tomado- dijo honestamente Kendall- bueno primero lo primero, matemáticas, este tema es fácil y divertido así que debes poner mucha atención

-ok…- dijo Kick con una cara de querer dormir

-como ya sabemos que son las proposiciones lógicas será fácil avanzar- dijo Kendall media emocionada, mientras tanto Kick solo afirmaba con la cara, estaba aburrido-tienes que aprenderte sus conectores: son la negación, la conjunción… ¿Kick?- la rubia notó de que el temerario estaba distraído mirando por la ventana

-¿mmm?-

-Kick deja de distraerte, te daré una tabla, te tienes que memorizar- dijo Kendall mientras agarraba un papel, dos lapiceros (negro y rojo) y regla; Kick solo la miraba tranquilamente, cuando Kendall terminó se la dio a Kick, en el papel estaba todo escrito, hasta con ejemplos

-las posiciones son oraciones que podrían ser ciertas o falsas, cuando unes dos proposiciones necesitas un conector, menos en la negación, en ese conector solo es necesario una proposición- leyó la hoja que le dio Kendall- además de… aburrido… bla bla…. Aburrimiento… ¿debo de aprenderme la tabla también?

-si… tengo un presentimiento que enseñarte no va a ser para nada fácil- dijo Kendall sentándose en la cama de Kick

Kick al notar que Kendall estaba un poco angustiada, pudo recordar algo importante de su niñez

-antes tú ibas a ingresar a un concurso de deletreo, pero por culpa de una comida rancia que sirvió la escuela no pudiste participar y yo fui tu reemplazo…

-pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con…?- preguntó Kendall

-yo no sabía nada de deletreo, así que el director me enseño pero a mi forma… a lo extremo y así gane el concurso de deletreo y gracias a que me metía en problemas antes- dijo Kick con media sonrisa

-entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Kendall confundida

-hay una rampa en mi patio puede que me lo memorice mientras monto una bicicleta en la rampa, será fácil- dijo Kick parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

-…y peligroso- siguió Kendall

-lo sé, ahora sabes el secreto para enseñarle al gran Kick Buttowski, tómalo en cuenta y no lo comentes- dijo Kick guiñándole el ojo en forma de broma y saliendo del cuarto, Kendall estaba aún sentada en su cama

Así fue, Kick estaba con una bicicleta negra montado manejando entre un medio tubo, Kendall lo estaba esperando en su cuarto, estaba distrayéndose en el cuarto del muchacho, cuando paso media hora Kendall recibió una llamada de su madre, sus padres estaban en una cena con el doctor de Kendall y su hijo; Kick ya se había memorizado todo de la hoja y se adentró a su casa para ir donde Kendall

-¿alo?-preguntó Kendall con el celular aferrado al oído

-cariño, estamos en la cena con tu Doctor para que te ayude a recuperar tu memoria, estamos conversando y nos ha dicho que hay un nuevo aparato en la cual puede registrar el lóbulo en la cual pueden a recuperar tu memoria- contesto su madre muy emocionada

-qué bueno mamá- dijo Kendall un poco contenta, puso su celular en altavoz ya que quería escuchar con claridad a su madre, Kick estaba a punto de entrar pero se dio cuenta que Kendall estaba hablando por teléfono, no dijo nada y apoyo su espalda contra la puerta, al parecer Kendall no había notado la presencia de Kick

-además su hijo, Daniel, está ansioso en conocerte, es un año mayor que tú, podrían ser una buena pareja- Kick alzo una ceja

-mamá… que lindo, pero…- quejó Kendall con una sonrisa que decía: ¿_es una broma?_

_-_Daniel es un buen muchacho, está en la universidad más prestigiada de Mellowbrook y estuvo en el primer puesto en su examen de admisión, además es un joven muy atractivo- dijo su madre feliz

-qué bueno mamá, pero…- Kendall miró a su atrás quien estaba Kick observándola seriamente- tengo que colgar, necesito ayudar a un amigo- esa palabra le resonó en la cabeza del temerario, esa palabrita que tanto había deseado antes y ahora la menosprecia "amigo", Kendall colgó y guardo su celular

-al parecer ese tal Daniel es un gran partido- dijo Kick seriamente

-no… él… pues… ni siquiera la conozco, recién vino, hace una semana y media- dijo Kendall tratando de justificar

-¿y cuando se casan?- preguntó sarcásticamente Kick

-ya te dije que no me gusta y NO LO CONOZCO- dijo Kendall molesta

-claro y yo te creo- dijo Kick con más sarcasmo

-Kick YO… espera un rato ¿esta celoso?-preguntó Kendall asombrada, Kick se sorprendió por la conclusión de Kick

-yo no soy celoso- dijo Kick

-entonces deberías creerme, no conozco a ese Daniel- dijo Kendall seriamente

-Ok… te creo-dejó de insistir Kick

- ¿te aprendiste la tabla?

-claro- dijo Kick orgulloso

-bueno entonces me voy, tengo que cuidar a Rin para que no coma azúcar, o sino se convierte en un demonio de verdad- dijo Kendall tomando sus cosas

-ah… Kendall, y mañana… pues… te quiero dar un… regalo- dijo nervioso Kick rascándose la nuca, en su cabeza estaba confundido, nunca antes estaba nervioso, ok, de en vez en cuando pero en frente de una chica no lo era, lo único que se preguntaba era ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y ¿porque se había comportado de una forma molesta al oír como alagaban demasiado a ese tal Daniel? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos?

-¿un regalo?- preguntó Kendall sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa

-si…

-entonces te veré mañana- dijo Kendall retirándose, cuando salió la rubia entró Brad al cuarto del temerario

-mejor pídele que te bese- dijo Brad con sarcasmo

-cállate Brad- dijo molesto Kick- ¿no tienes trabajo?

-día libre- dijo Brad con una sonrisa burlona

Kendall salió de la casa de los Buttowski y nuevamente sonó su celular

-¿alo? ¿Mamá?- preguntó Kendall sacando la llave de su mochila para abrir la puerta de su casa-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué?... ¡¿QUÉ QUE?!... ¿QUIEREN QUE ME CASE CON DANIEL?- dijo molesta Kendall y a la vez sorprendida dejando caer la mochila al piso

* * *

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLE GUSTADO MUCHO LA CONTINUACIÓN Y ZORRY POR LA GRAN TARDANZA, JEJEJE ES QUE ESTABA MUY FLOJA PARA ESCRIBIR, Xd**

**BUENO : SALUDOS DE LA AUTORA A TODOS LOS LECTORES... ah y GRACIAS POR COMENTAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO :)**


	13. UNA PIEZA

Capitulo: UNA PIEZA

Eran las 9 de la noche, Kendall había hecho dormir a Rin y esperó a que sus padres vinieran para que pudieran hablar acerca del presuntuoso casamiento, Kendall estaba confundida, no sabía que sentir…

-claro, pero el Doctor dijo…- los padres de Kendall habían llegado, abrieron la puerta y lo primero en ver fue a su hija con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesta se lo podía ver en sus ojos

-¿Cómo es eso que tengo que casarme con Daniel?- preguntó Kendall molesta ahora poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-primero hija, no estamos obligándote- dijo su padre poniendo su saco en un perchero- el Doctor Harrison además de ser doctor es también un empresario y tiene una empresa en Inglaterra, así que me dio una propuesta, ¿Qué tal si nuestros hijos se casan? La compañía de ellos con la empresa en donde trabajo se podría unir y seriamos los reyes en la economía inglesa- esto último lo dijo emocionado, haciendo que Kendall se confunda más, Kendall al ver a su padre tan feliz e ilusionado se sintió triste, ella no quería decepcionarlo, era su padre, era su héroe.

-no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco-quejó Kendall con tono de tristeza

-lo sé, no te voy a obligar Kendall, pero tampoco quiero que lo rechaces- su padre se acerco a ella, la tomo de la barbilla para que la pueda ver a los ojos- quisiera al menos que lo conocieras y si ya no es tu gusto o agrado, cancelare la propuesta de inmediato.

Kendall dio una leve sonrisa

-es cierto hija, además el chico es muy buen partido- dijo su madre mirándola orgullosamente

Su padre abrazo a Kendall, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y miro preocupada al piso

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.- era domingo, Kick se levantó muy sueño liento, se duchó y se puso un polo blanco, casaca de cuero y un pantalón negro tenia una apariencia de chico atrevido y rudo, salió de su cuarto y al ir al comedor solo pudo ver a su madre con Brianna sentadas tomando su desayuno.

-Buenos días cariño-saludo Honey

-¿Dónde esta Papá?- preguntó Kick sentándose en un silla acompañándolas

-se fue a comprar mas pan en el supermercado- dijo Honey absorbiendo un poco de su te- hoy le toca comprar todo lo que necesitamos en el súper…

-¿Brad?- preguntó Kick mirando a su alrededor

-trabajo- dijo Brianna sin darle interés a la conversación

Honey se levantó y se fue a la cocina para darle su desayuno a Kick.

-¿Cómo te fue con Kendall ayer?- preguntó Brianna con una leva sonrisa y un tono picaresco

-preguntas como si algo interesante habría pasado ayer- dijo Kick seriamente esperando su desayuno

-¿y no pasó nada interesante ayer?-

-no

-¿a si?- retó Brianna

-si- contesto decidido Kick

Sonó el celular del temerario, Kick contesto de inmediato

-Kick- sonó la voz de Gunther

-¿qué tal Gunther? ¿Cómo te fue la visita con tu abuela?- preguntó Kick, Gunther había viajado aquel fin de semana donde su abuela, el director pudo comprenderlo ya que su familia pudo darle una justificación

-bien… solo te llamó que ya estoy en casa- dijo Gunther con un tono preocupado, cosa que a Kick no lo notó

-genial

-Kick, me contaron que en esta semana nos dejaron una tarea grupal sobre la segunda guerra mundial ¿han avanzado?- preguntó preocupado Gunther, Kick abrió la boca sorprendido y no contesto- ¿Kick?...

-creo que necesito deshacerme de esto, no sirve en mí las bitácoras- dijo Kick sacando un aparato negro chico de su bolsillo- lo siento Gunther se me olvido por completo

-…

-¿Gunther?

-me dijeron que es para mañana, Kick eso equivale el cuarenta por cientos de nuestra nota en historia- dijo mas preocupado Gunther

-no te preocupes Gunther, nos reunimos hoy en tu casa, llama a los demás de nuestro grupo- dijo Kick confiadamente

-claro… ¿a que hora?- preguntó Gunther confundido

-ahora mismo, tenemos que acabarlo hoy día, la tarea era todo referente hacia la segunda guerra mundial

-claro, te veo aquí Kick- dijo Gunther colgando, Honey le sirve el desayuno, Kick se lo toma de un sorbo y se dirige hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas Kick?- preguntó Brianna inclinando su cabeza a un costado símbolo de confusión

-a la casa de Gunther, que bueno que vive al frente mió- dijo Kick con una sonrisa, al abrir la puerta se sorprende ya que a su adelante estaba una encantadora chica rubia con una sonrisa de confusión y una mano levantada ya que su intención de ella era tocar la puerta pero Kick le ganó, traía puesto una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, una minifalda negra con unos tacos del mismo color que hacían juego, al igual que la vincha que tenia en su cabello, se veía muy linda- ¿Kendall?... Kendall

-hola Kick, me hablastes ayer que viniera hoy por me darías un regalo- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa, Kick estaba apurado con otra cosa un poco mas importante

-bueno ¿Qué tal si te lo doy maña…?-

-ujum- se rasco fuerte la garganta Brianna, Kick volteo su cabeza levemente a verla, Brianna al conseguir la atención de Kick, ella negó la cabeza haciendo saber al temerario que estaba haciendo una mala jugada

-ok, pasa- dijo al fin Kick, Kendall pasó a su casa muy agraciada- saben. Tengo que hacer algo importante, espérame un momento

-Kick…- quejó Kendall pero Kick ya había salido, la rubia suspiro hondamente y cerro los ojos por un momento, pero un rechinido de la puerta abrirse hizo despertar a Kendall, la rubia sonrió enormemente pensando que era Kick

-ah…. Que genial es no trabajar, oh si Brad- se halagó a él mismo el hermano mayor de Kick, la sonrisa de Kendall se borró completamente al ver pasar a Brad

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Brianna con una ceja levantada

-el que me supervisa sufrió un accidente al salir de su casa y pues tuve que regresar… ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?- preguntó Brad mirando de pies a cabeza a Kendall quien se veía hermosa, Brad sonrió enormemente

Mientras tanto, Kick estaba yendo a la casa de Gunther, toco la puerta y el vikingo salio a recibirlo con cara de preocupación, Kick entró a la casa y miró a su grupo que parecía no estar para nada… activo

-ah…-bostezo Logan, el mujeriego de la clase- bueno Buttowski ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

-GUNTHER ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Joseph temeroso escondiéndose detrás en un sillón verde señalando a Rosmery, Joseph tenia Ginofobia

-YO TAMBIEN SOY DEL GRUPO IDIOTA- dijo Ross molesta

-y este es nuestro grupo- dijo Gunther un poco alegre

-Gunther, te puedo encargar esto, por favor, es que tengo algo que haces con Kendall- dijo Kick tomando a Gunther de los hombros, Ross al oír eso se acerco a los dos muchachos

-¿Kendall?- dijeron Ross y Gunther a la misma voz

-no te preocupes entonces, ve con tu cita con Kendall, pero cuando termines vienes- dijo Gunther confiadamente- yo me encargo

-no es justo- dijo Ross- esa Kendall es una tonta separa grupos y roba novios- dijo molesta Ross renegando cosa que molesto a Kick, Kick quería defender a Kendall pero al parecer Logan se le adelantó

-no hables mal de Kendall, es una chica muy linda y no hables como si tu fueras perfecta solo por usar un uniforme de porrista no te haces her… un momento… ¿Cómo seria Kendall como porrista? Ya me la imagino, con esa faldita roja que apenas le cubriría parte de las piernas y ese top bicolor, esa cintura descubierta, luciría sexy- decía Logan imaginándosela con una cara de embobado, cosa que a Kick le molesto mucho peor

-tú…- dijo con rencor Kick, pero Gunther le saco de su casa a rastra- mejor ve donde Kendall que te estará esperando

-gracias amigo- dijo Kick regresando a su casa, cuando entró a su casa, encontró a Kendall sentada en el sillón de la sala junto con Brad, quien le estaba mostrando sus músculos de su brazos derecho

-… me ejercito tres veces al día- decía Brad para impresionar a Kendall, pero la rubia estaba incomoda

-Kendall- dijo Kick, Kendall lo miro con una gran sonrisa- acompáñame a mi habitación- Kick subió las escaleras y Kendall feliz se fue atrás de él dejando solo a Brad

Los entraron al cuarto de Kick, este se agacho para ver debajo de su cama, estiro la mano, abrió los ojos, al parecer había encontrado lo que estaba buscando, saco la mano y se levantó, él sostenía un álbum de fotografías

-Jackie me había regalado en mi cumpleaños cuando cumplía trece este álbum- Kick abrió el álbum que tenía fotos de todos del colegio y las acrobacias que él hacia

-vaya Kick, eras pequeño antes, ahora estas tan alto- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa burlona- ¿tenía cerquillo antes?

Kick la miró con una sonrisa

-mira Kick, aquí estamos… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Porque tienes una mascara de luchador? Y… ¿porque tengo esas cosas puntiagudas en mis… pues ya sabes?- decía Kendall desconcertada al ver una foto al cual se mostraba a Kick sosteniendo de la cintura a la rubia que estaban en una cancha de futball

-estábamos bailando, un concurso- dijo Kick recordando aquel día

-eso no parece baile- dijo Kendall conteniendo la risa, Kendall volteo la pagina y había una foto en la cual se mostraba ella con Kick quienes se miraban muy molestos uno del otro- ¿Qué paso aquí?

-te dije que éramos enemigo antes- respondió Kick- ahí estábamos peleando por cual seria la mascota de la escuela

-seria lindo una gato- dijo Kendall ilusionada

-ese fue el problema, tu querías un gato nadie quería contradecirte, claro que yo no soy como ellos, además yo quería un lobo- decía Kick mientras miraba la foto

-pero ¿Por qué lobos? Ese animal representa muchas cosas malas además calificaría nuestra escuela como mala influencia- quejo molesta Kendall

-pero un gato es algo demasiado tierno, subestimaría mucho nuestra escuela, un gatito significa que somos débil como un gatito

-¿Qué tienes contra los gatos?- preguntó molesta Kendall- ellos no te hacen nada

-¿y tu contra los lobos?- Kick la miró fríamente al igual que Kendall hacia él, luego de unos segundos Kendall se sorprendió y miró a otra parte, luego sonrió, eso a Kick se causo confusión

-¿así nos comportábamos?- preguntó Kendall- Kick… ya recuerdo ese día- sonrió más Kendall, Kick abrió los ojos sorprendidos

-ya lo recuerdo, todos estaban callados, nosotros empezamos a gritar y… al final nadie decidió el animal que representaría nuestra escuela y lo postergaron hasta nuevo aviso- dijo feliz Kendall al poder recordar

-lo recordaste- dijo sorprendido Kick con una sonrisa

-gracias Kick- dijo Kendall abrazándolo, luego al soltarlo miró nuevamente el álbum- sabes Kick… me gustas

A Kick se le borro la sonrisa, estaba asombrado

-me gusta tu actitud, realmente quisiera ser tu, ese espíritu rebelde, suelto, libre; antes nadie me cuestionaba, porque creía que me temían, y al parecer era cierto, todos hacían lo que yo decía, estaba cansada de eso, pero tú, siempre me decías la contra, era como si hablabas por todos, no me temías, es por eso que me gustas Kick, realmente desearía ser tú- Kick sonrió un poco, ya habría entendido

-Kendall, yo… también antes te admiraba un poco- decía con sinceridad Kick rascándose la nuca, Kendall lo observo sorprendida- es que… te sacabas buenas notas, te ganabas a los profesores, siempre eras presidenta en cualquier cargo que la escuela proponía, pero lo que admiraba era ese cargo de liderazgo…

Kendall lo miro tiernamente, pero luego decidió mirar el álbum

-si miro todo el álbum podré recordar cada momento- dijo Kendall muy feliz abrazando el álbum- gracias Kick

Kick estaba feliz por ver la sonrisa de Kendall

El celular de Kick sonó nuevamente, Kick contestó

-Kick, ayuda, esto no resulta- decía Gunther desesperado

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Kick

-nadie hace caso- dijo Gunther- ayuda

-claro- dijo Kick abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, pero su instinto lo detuvo, miró a Kendall y le sonrió

-¿eh?- preguntó Kendall

-Kendall necesito tu habilidad- dijo Kick con una sonrisa desafiante

-¿eh?- preguntó Kendall aun confundida

Gunther se estaba rascando la cabeza, ya que su grupo solo estaban peleando, lo que Gunther quería ordenar nadie le hacia caso, Logan peleaba con Ross y Joseph se escondía detrás del televisor, Gunther oyó que la puerta alguien tocaba, el vikingo abrió la puerta y estaba Kick y Kendall.

-hola Kick… ¿y Kendall?- preguntó Gunther

-lo siento Gunther, pero al parecer yo no podré colaborar, pero ella si- dijo Kick señalando a Kendall

-¿así? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Gunther

-¿Dónde esta la lista de los labores que cada uno de tu grupo debe hacer?-pregunto Kendall a Gunther pasando a su casa, el vikingo se la entrego, la rubia analizo la hoja- la segunda guerra mundial- susurró- ujum… YA BASTA DE JUEGOS, PAREN DE UNA VEZ- todos los presentes se detuvieron en seco- HAY UNA TAREA AQUÍ Y QUIERO QUE LO TERMINEN HOY MISMO,… el tema es la guerra mundial así que… ¡ROSS MERY ENCARGATE DE LAS IMÁGENES! ¡JOSEPH TODO REFERENTE A EL NACISMO Y EL FACISMO!- Joseph temblando fue corriendo hacia la computadora, Ross había traído una lapto y fue a recurrir en ella- ¡LOGAN TE ENCARGAS DE LOS HECHOS MAS IMPORTANTES!- ordeno Kendall- Logan fue feliz a buscar los libros, Kendall miró a Kick y a Gunther- Kick, te encargas de las causas y Gunther de las consecuencias… ESTA TAREA LO QUIERO, ¡AHORAAAAAAA!- a todos les dieron miedo incluyendo a Gunther y a Kick

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA

-lo logramos- dijo Gunther trayendo una gran cuaderno que se titulaba "la segunda guerra mundial", Gunther estaba sentado en su carpeta al costado de Kick, tenia ojeras ya que se la pasaron todo el día haciendo la tarea

-si…- dijo cansado Kick

-al menos Kendall no ayudo un poco- dijo Gunther sonriendo y recostando su cabeza encima de su carpeta

-si… Kendall- dijo Kick media sonriente mientras se dormía en su carpeta en plena clases


	14. cuidando a Rin

CAPITULO: CUIDANDO A RIN

Rin estaba sentado en su cama mirando el televisor que estaba pasando un maratón de "1000 maneras de morir", Rin sostenía entre sus manos un tazón de palomitas de maíz, Kendall entro al cuarto de su hermano sin preguntar.

-Rin, mamá quiere que le acompañes al Mellow Mart- dijo Kendall seriamente

-vamos Kendall, podrías acompañarla tú porque yo estoy haciendo algo muy importante- dijo Rin con una sonrisa angelical.

-estás viendo televisión- quejo Kendall secamente

-estoy viendo 1000 maneras de morir, es un maratón- defendió Rin molesto mientras señalaba la televisión

-pero ya termino- Kendall puso sus manos en sus caderas símbolo que estaba molesta

-está en comerciales- Rin molesto cruza los brazos

-MUY PRONTO, MUY PRONTO, MUY PRONTO, LOS DOS PERSONAJES MÁS EXTREMOS DEL AÑO DE HOLLYWOOD, SCARLETT ROSETTI Y EL FAMOSO GORDON VAN A IR A MELLOWBROOK- apareció de la nada en la televisión un reportero quien se mostraba muy alegre, la imagen del reportero se desapareció al segundo para luego enfocar un gran cuarto con varios periodistas y algunos fanáticos, al centro había una gran mesa, ahí estaban sentados Scarlett y Gordon, era una sala de entrevistas

-RIN- llamó su madre de la sala

-vamos Rin, mamá te llama, es mejor que ni se moleste- dijo Kendall un poco preocupada, sabía cómo se ponía su madre cada vez que está molesta

-vamos Kendall ve tú, ni bien termine esta tonta conferencia volverá mi programa- pidió Rin

-pero…- quejo Kendall sin terminar, ya que un periodista de la televisión interrumpió

-señorita Scarlett es muy famosa usted por su acrobacias y las películas en que usted sale, pero ¿Por qué iría usted a un pueblito de este enorme país, porque Mellowbrook?- pregunto un periodista

-bueno… antes era doble y nadie me reconocía, pero un muchacho quien me ayudo a ser yo misma y no ser alguien más, pero… yo sentí en un momento que aquel muchacho era alguien especial, realmente quiero volver a verlo, aunque lo voy a decir no es de acróbatas pero… me gusta ese muchacho…

-¿Quién es el chico misterioso?- pregunto otro reportero, Gordon miro a Scarlett con interés

-el chico que me gusta se llama: Kick… Kick Buttowski- dijo Scarlett avergonzada, Gordon la miro sorprendido y todos los periodistas comenzaron a tomar fotos a montón y a escribir, varias voces susurros empezaron a embargar la sala

-¿Buttowski?- quejo Gordon al recordar ese apellido

-aunque soy dos años mayor que él, puede que funcione, claro… si él siente lo mismo que yo- aclaro Scarlett

Rin apagó la televisión con la boca abierta, lentamente miro a Kendall, quien también estaba sorprendida, su cara mostraba confusión y estaba demasiado pensativa

-Kick… él Kick que vive a mí… costado…- Kendall estaba shockeada

-vaya, a la famosísima Scarlett le gusta Buttowski- dijo Rin

Kendall sonrió forzosamente, se notaba a gran distancia que era una sonrisa fingida

-Rin… mamá te llama- dijo lentamente Kendall, Rin trago saliva, hace mucho tiempo Rin nunca había visto a Kendall contener tanta molestia, se notaba a que Kendall estaba molesta y estaba a punto de explotar

-allá voy mamá- salió rápidamente de su cuarto Rin, Kendall miraba enojada el televisor, apretó los puños, respiro profundamente, agarro una almohada del cuarto de Rin y salió del cuarto tranquilamente y con una cara de seriedad

-buenos días cariño- saludo su padre quien pasaba por el pasillo del segundo piso

-buenos días padre- dijo muy seriamente Kendall mientras bajaba las escaleras, se fue directo al patio de su casa, se puso la almohada en su cara, respiro hondamente y…- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH- dio un grito de enojo muy fuerte

* * *

Kick y Gunther estaban caminando hacia la colina del muerto. Pero en el camino la gente miraba a Kick muy sorprendidos y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-Kick… es mi parecer o toda la gente nos está mirando- susurro Gunther confundido

-Gunther no te preocupes, hay que concentrarnos en la próxima acrobacia- Gunther miraba a su alrededor- ¿Gunther?- pregunto Kick al notar que su amigo no le prestaba atención

-ya sé porque nos mira- dijo Gunther sorprendido mirando por la ventana de una tienda que vendían televisores

Kick miro en la misma dirección que Gunther, y vio a un reportero que estaba en un gran televisor de plasma

-la famosa Scarlett Rosetti doble de riesgo confeso que le gusta un tal Kick- dijo el reportero sorprendido

-puede… puede ser cualquier Kick- dijo Kick aun no creyendo mirando a su amigo pasmado

-Kick Buttowski- dijo el reportero

Gunther miro a Kick- hay muchos Kick Buttowski en este país- defendió Kick encogiendo los hombros

-… que vive en Mellowbrook- dijo el reportero

-KICK ERES TU, LE GUSTAS A SCARLETT Y A TI TE GUSTA ELLA- grito Gunther señalando a Kick, todas las personas a su alrededor miraron a los dos jóvenes

-Gunther yo…- quejo Kick

-a ti te gusta esa tipa- dijo Kendall quien estaba atrás de Kick con una sonrisa fingida

Kick miro atrás de él y vio a la rubia con una gran sonrisa pero con un aura demoniaca

-es una confusión ¿no Gunther?- preguntó Kick a su amigo

-no te entiendo Kick- dijo Gunther confundido.

-que sorpresa, que esa tal Scarlett diga que le gustas, serian una linda pareja- dijo Kendall sonriendo fingidamente, Gunther se acercó a Kick temeroso

-Kick… Kendall me da miedo- confeso Gunther al verla

-no estoy interesado en esas cosas melosas- dijo Kick queriendo cambiar de tema

-bueno, quería pedirte un favor- Kendall poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse

-dime- dijo Kick escuchando atentamente

-mi amiga Melody ha conseguido un empleo en la nueva cafetería japonesa de Mellowbrook se llama Kuro Neko, su tía es la jefa del restaurant y me pidió que también trabajase ahí, hoy día es sábado, así que atenderemos las 24 horas, mamá y papá se van de viaje a los límites de Mellowbrook y van a estar ausentes dos días, y Rin va a estar solo en casa, ¿puedes cuidarlo hasta la medianoche, por favor?

-claro…- dijo Kick tranquilamente

-gracias, pasas por mi casa a las 6 de la tarde- dijo Kendall alegre mientras se retiraba

-bueno…- exclamo Gunther confundido mientras veía a Kendall irse

-Gunther ayúdame- dijo preocupado Kick, Gunther lo miro confundido

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Gunther- ¿Qué pasa?

-es Rin, es un niño demonio, necesito al menos un poco de apoyo- dijo Kick rascándose su cabeza

-no te preocupes Kick, soy Gunther… pero una duda… ¿niño demonio? No creo que el hermanito de Kendall sea muy travieso- dijo Gunther rascándose la barbilla pensativo

-lo es- dijo seriamente Kick

* * *

Acercándose las seis de la tarde, el temerario junto con su amigo vikingo se encontraban al frente de la casa Perkins, de la cochera sale un auto plateado 4x4, los padres de Kendall estaban adentro incluyendo la rubia, el auto freno a cierta distancia de Kick y Gunther para darle unas ciertas indicaciones.

-¿realmente pueden muchachos?- pregunto el padre de Kendall quien conducía, Gunther solo miraba la casa de Kendall un poco distraído

-si- contesto tranquilamente Kick

-por favor cuiden bien a Rin, dejaremos a Kendall en su nuevo empleo- informo muy alegre la madre de Kendall

-Kick- susurro levemente Kendall, quien estaba sentada en los asientos traseros del auto, Kick camino hacia ella- por favor… no entres a mi cuarto

-¿Qué pasa Kendall? ¿Tienes algo ilegal ahí adentro?- bromeo Kick con una ceja levantada inclinándose y apoyándose su mano en el auto

-jajaja no… es que…- balbuceo avergonzada, Kendall no quería que Kick descubriera su diario, de inmediato miró fijamente en los ojos azules de su antiguo enemigo- **no te acerques**

-bueno nos vemos- se despidió el padre de Kendall, Kick miro confundido el auto que se alejaba poco a poco de él, luego observo a Gunther de reojo, su amigo aún seguía sorprendido con la idea de pasar una noche en la casa de los Perkins, los dos se acercaron a la puerta y antes de que Gunther pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió en un instante, a su al frente un niño rubio con ojos azules les miraba con intriga y una gran inocencia.

-¿tú debes ser Rin?- Gunther miro al niño con una sonrisa, Rin solo los miraba muy tiernamente- Kick, él es una ternurita

-no es lo que parece Gunther- dijo Kick seriamente entrando a la casa- bueno Rin al parecer te vamos a cuidar hasta las doce ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-dormir- respondió este directamente, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras

-eso fue fácil, creo que exageraste- Gunther se sentó en el sillón muy tranquilamente mirando a su al frente una televisión de plasma- el niño es muy independiente

Kick miro aburridamente a Gunther, él esperaba un poco más de acción del niño demonio, pero al parecer este día fue la excepción. Kick se sentó a lado de Gunther seriamente.

-¿y qué opinas de la confesión de Scarlett?- preguntó Gunther, eso le dio una gran intriga a Rin, se detuvo secamente a mitad de la escalera para oír la respuesta del temerario.

-no lo sé… eso fue hace mucho tiempo- Kick miro el techo, Rin comenzó a bajar las escaleras silenciosamente para oír mejor la conversación

-Kick tu dijiste que te gustaba y he escuchado que va a venir a Mellowbrook, como dijo Kendall, serian bonita pareja…- Gunther ya empezaba a ilusionarse, Kick lo miro de reojo

-Gunther- trato de interrumpir Kick, Rin al bajar las escaleras y se escondió atrás del sillón que estaban sentados Kick y Gunther

-…imagínate, tú con Scarlett y yo con Jackie, seriamos los chicos más felices del mundo- siguió

-Gunther- esta vez alzo la voz Kick seriamente

-oh, lo siento Kick- dijo Gunther al notar que estaba fastidiando a Kick

-de todas maneras quiero concentrarme en las acrobacias- dijo Kick tomando el control que estaba sobre una mesita de vidrio adelante suyo

-lo raro es como se puso Kendall, realmente me dio miedo- comento Gunther, Kick miro sorprendido a su amigo

-ella estuvo normal… creo-

-parece que le habrá disgustado la noticia- analizo la situación Gunther, al oír eso, Rin sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, un sentimiento empezaba a embargar por toda la mente del pequeño

-ahora Kendall es como una amiga y se va a quedar así, no sé de qué se podría disgustar- dijo Kick poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca, Rin salió de su escondite muy seriamente

-oh… es Rin ¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó Gunther con una cálida sonrisa para ganar confianza al pequeño de ocho años de edad

-así que crees ser amigo de Kendall- dijo molesto Rin; Gunther estaba confundido y Kick sorprendido- te contare algo Kick, antes Kendall no tenía amigos por su estricto carácter y yo tampoco ya que mis padres contrataron un profesor para que solo me enseñara a mí, ella era y es mi mejor amiga y yo la de ella… así que aléjate de Kendall o se va a poner feo.

Al parecer la amenaza del pequeño hermanito de Kendall no le gusto a Kendall, él era un rebelde y no se dejaría mandar menos por un niño de ocho años.

-no tienes que sentirte celoso Rin, solo somos sus amigos- quiso tranquilizar Gunther, pero al parecer lo empeoro

-¿somos? Así que tú también- Rin sonrió malvadamente

-tú…- dijo molesto Kick levantándose de su asiento

-Kick, es solo un niño, no deberías molestarte- tranquilizo Gunther también parándose, de repente el sonido de un relámpago espanto a Gunther, se oía afuera de la casa que estaba lloviznando.

-se supone que ustedes son mis niñeros- dijo Rin poniendo su mano en su quijada y con una gran sonrisa malvada miraba a sus víctimas- ustedes me tiene que cuidar o sino…

Los dos muchachos estaban confundidos ante la actitud del niño.

-¿Qué pasaría si me pasa algo… malo?- preguntó Rin maliciosamente- estarían en graves problemas ¿no?

-el niño es listo- susurro seriamente Kick, Gunther estaba asustado

-casos extremos medidas extremas- susurro Rin para irse corriendo a la cocina

-Gunther atrápalo, si se lastima será todo nuestra responsabilidad- dijo Kick a Gunther, el vikingo fue a perseguir al niño rubio, Kick fue al segundo piso su intención era conseguir cosas suaves, abrió cualquier puerta, entro a la recamara de los señores Perkins, agarro cuatro almohadas que estaban sobre la cama, bajo las escaleras

-KICK- grito Gunther, Kick entro a la cocina y vio a su amigo amarrado sobre una silla con cinta de embalaje, toda la cocina estaba un desastre, comida en el suelo, muebles tirados y algunos rotos.

-¿cómo sucedió esto?- pregunto asombrado Kick al ver tanto desorden en poco tiempo, tratando de liberar a su amigo- ni Oscar haría todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

- Rin se fue al patio- dijo Gunther- ve…- Kick obedeció a su amigo y se fue rápidamente al patio, vio que Rin estaba sobre una rama de un árbol

-HEY ESPERA- grito Kick pensando que la intención del niño era aventarse contra el suelo, Rin miro sorprendido a Kick- no tienes por qué hacer esto

Rin quien sostenía un celular se sentó en la rama dispuesto a escuchar

-¿y porque no?- preguntó Rin

Kick quien aún sostenía las almohadas las dejo a su costado pero cerca de él

-ah… te harías daño- Rin alzo una ceja, estaba confundido y a la vez intrigado ¿hasta dónde podría llegar el gran Kick Buttowski?

-¿y?

-y… si realmente quieres a tu hermana, no deberías de hacer eso, ella se podría preocupar mucho y estará muy triste- Rin miro el celular, al parecer Kick le estaba convenciendo, el joven temerario dio una leve sonrisa- nunca vi esa clase de hermanos, mayormente mi hermano y yo peleamos, y mi hermana se cree una diva; pero aunque me cuesta confesarlo, realmente lo quiero… y realmente me cuesta, y no te preocupes, no pretendo separarte de Kendall, tú eres su hermano de seguro que la entiendes como es ella.

-ah…- suspiro Rin cansado- admito que tuve celos, no me gusta que lastimen a mi hermana y mayormente son chicos quienes la lastiman

Kick se sorprendió mucho al oír eso

-lo siento si te juzgue mal- dijo Rin con una tierna sonrisa

-no… no hay problema- dijo Kick aun confundido, Rin trato de levantarse de la rama, pero al parecer la rama ya no pudo aguantar más su peso y se rompió, Kick al ver que la rama se quebró, agarro dos almohadas y las tiro donde presuntamente caería Rin, el pequeño cayo sentado sobre las almohadas

-hey… suaves- dijo Rin mirado las almohadas- gracias Kick- Kick le sonrió

-caer de un árbol es un poco peligroso- dijo Kick, Rin se levantó se dio palmaditas sobre su polo para sacar el polvo

-miren quien me habla de seguridad… un acróbata- Kick solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin y le dio una leve sacudida a su cabello

-es cierto, ¿Quién soy yo para hablar de esas cosas? Y pensar que tu intención era tirarte de ese árbol.

-¿tirarme?... mi plan era llamar a papá y a mamá para decirles que ustedes me estaban golpeando, me ensuciaría un poco la ropa y me pinto con el maquillaje de Kendall color morado el ojo, al llegar mis padres aquí y ver a su hijito inofensivo con un ojo morado y la casa patas arriba, sería su fin- explico Rin-

-buen plan- alago Kick sorprendido

-¿tirarme de un árbol? Eso suena doloroso.- Rin comenzó a caminar junto con Kick hacia su casa

-en un momento lo creí-

-soy un niño de ocho años, el masoquismo no está en mi diccionario- Kick y Rin entraron a la cocina, vieron los dos que Gunther estaba tirado aun amarrado en la silla, al parecer el rubio trato de liberarse, al hacer fuerza se inclinó hacia su derecha y cayó al suelo.

-¿me dan una mano?- preguntó Gunther; Kick y Rin fueron donde Gunther a ayudarlo a levantar la silla y quitarse esa cinta

-Rin ¿no entendí lo que dijiste hace un momento? "mayormente son chicos quienes lastiman a Kendall"- repitió Kick, Gunther se quedó boqui abierta al escuchar eso

-¿eh?- pregunto Gunther

-es una larga historia, ¿quieres oírla?- pregunto Rin

-pues… claro- dijo Kick

-bueno… cuando Kendall tenía 13 años pues… al parecer ella se enamoró- contó Rin

-de Reynaldo… ¿pero… acaso hizo algo malo?- dijo rápidamente Kick sorprendido y al vez molesto

-no… tenía cuatro años en ese entonces, es muy complicado recordar nombres, pero ese momento siempre lo recordare, mi hermana me confeso que estaba muy enamorada de otro muchacho y que no le dijera a nadie, ya que puede que nuestros padres no comprendieran la situación, papá estaba muy contento de que Kendall saliera con un tal chico nerd, pero Kendall estaba enamorada de otro… y… ahí comenzó todo, ese fue su error, enamorarse de ese chico- conto seriamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Gunther ya liberándose

-para ser sincero, él fue la causa por la cual Kendall perdió la memoria- dijo Rin mirando al suelo, Kick se sorprendió mucho, ¿acaso lo que le sucedió a Kendall no fue un accidente?

-¿KENDALL PERDIO LA MEMORIA?- pregunto muy sorprendido Gunther

* * *

**HEY... POR FIN LO CONTINUE :D ESTOY MUY FELIZ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO **

**SAYONARAAAA :)**


	15. AL DESCUBIERTO

CAPITULO: AL DESCUBIERTO

_Realmente quería olvidarte, mi corazón no podía aguantar tanto dolor, una ilusión me daba esperanzas y me cortaba las alas, por favor no quiero verte nunca más, cuando te veía tan libre, quería ser como tú, al menos ser tu amiga me haría mucho feliz, quería ser libre, pero luego caí en la oscuridad y en la tristeza, porque me hiciste mucho daño sin querer, tus palabras siempre me ofendían, me hice tanto daño al enamorarme de ti, sabía el resultado, pero me negaba, esta será mi carga, ya mi camino se está cegando, por favor no me despierten, quiero dormir un rato más, quiero sonreír un poco más, quiero disfrutar por mientras esta felicidad falsa… No me digas que lo sientas, solo quiero estar sola, un rato más, quiero dormir un rato más…_

* * *

-Konichiwa- saludo Kendall a un joven ciertamente un año mayor que ella, quien ingresaba al restaurant, al ver a la rubia con un traje de mucama que consistía con un estilo francés, un vestido compuesto por una Petticoat negro le llegaba a los muslos, un pinafore con formado de dos piezas de color blanco, tenía un accesorio en el pelo como un double frill elastic de color negro, las medias largas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas delgadas y ajustadas de color negro y unos zapatos de tacos color blanco; al ver a la rubia con una carita de inocencia y alegría hizo que el joven sonriera

-por favor maestro siéntese aquí por favor- dijo Melody también con el mismo atuendo, el joven se sentó confiablemente- ¿le tomo su orden?

-encantado- dijo el joven con una irresistible sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Melody, mientras tanto Kendall fue a la cocina, ni bien entro al cuarto, dejo de sonreír, miro a cierta castaña muy avergonzada

-Jackie… para ser sincera no sabía que ibas a trabajar aquí- dijo Kendall con una media sonrisa

-y para ser sincera, no me gusta usar faldas demasiado cortas- dijo nerviosa Jackie

Melody entro a la cocina y vio a sus dos amigas conversando, ella se acercó a ellas.

-¿algún problema?- pregunto Melody inocentemente

-la primera ¿Dónde está la jefa?- pregunto Jackie- tú nos diste al menos unas indicaciones de cómo hacer este empleo y la ropa tan rara… pero quiero hablar con la jefa

-si lo siento, mi tía es un poco tardona- rio entre dientes Melody

-disculpa… ¿Dónde estaba el baño?- pregunto una chica pelirroja también de la misma edad que las demás, tenía también el mismo traje de sirvienta

-esta de frente a la derecha- dijo Melody señalando a su al frente

-gracias- dijo la pelirroja

Jackie miro confundida a Melody señalando con su pulgar a la pelirroja que se acaba de ir

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que seriamos las únicas contratadas en este restaurant?- pregunto molesta Melody

-aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que vestirnos así- pregunto Kendall seriamente mientras se sentaba en una silla de metal, la rubia dio una observada a los chef, quienes hacían su trabajo sin quejar y ninguna molestia, el fuego de la cocina se propagaba en la sartén y a los segundos el fuego desaparecía- parecemos sirvientas y no meseras.

-ese es el caso- una voz de mujer madura saco de su seriedad a Kendall

-TÍA- grito Melody contenta al verla

-para ti Jefa…- dijo una señora alta, ojos azules, su mirada era directa, cabello lacio corto y negro, uñas pintadas de color rojo, tés blanca como la nieve, traía puesto un vestido rojo con una franja negra en la cintura que hacía notar su figura de mujer madura, usaba zapatos de tacos altos y de color negro- bueno al parecer los clientes están en sus puestos, Melody llama a todas las meseras aquí

-ok Jefa- dijo Melody con un estilo militar, luego se retiró para buscar a las demás chicas contratadas, Jackie quería hablar, pero su jefa le puso su mano al frente de la castaña

-espera a que venga las demás- dijo su jefa con una gran seriedad, Jackie se quedó quieta con pucheros

-Aquí esta una- dijo Melody jalando a una chica del brazo, ella tenía pelo negro, más alta que Kendall, con cabello ondulado y buen cuerpo- la otra está en el baño

-hola- saludo la nueva chica a Kendall y Jackie

-hola dijeron a la misma vez Kendall y Jackie

Después de tres minutos Melody trajo al lugar de reunión a la muchacha pelirroja

-Ahora si… me llamo Angelica y soy su jefa, este es un restaurant japonés único en esta ciudad, así que espero la mayor cooperación aquí, la paga es a la quincena, se trabaja de lunes, miércoles, viernes de 5 a 8, los sábados todo el día; la vestimenta que llevan ahora es el vestuario que llevaran al trabajar aquí, como este restaurant es de origen japonés, quiero que salude y se despidan con el mismo idioma o sino una referencia como Bienvenido amo, si es mujer ama y siempre, servimos comida japonesa, este es un restaurant como algunos lo llaman: restaurante cosplay

-¿cosplay?- pregunto la chica de pelo negro confundida

-yo veo anime y soy Otaku, cosplay son las personas que se visten idénticos a los animes y se ven tan genial- dijo la pelirroja con corazones en sus ojos

-este es un restaurante elegante y sofisticado, tiene un trato diferente a los clientes, si es hombre ustedes deben de hablarle con respeto como: señor, maestro o amo

-¿amo?- quejo Kendall un poco molesta

-si son mujeres de la misma manera: señorita, lady, madame o ama; la cuestión es que nuestro trato es especial, algunos días van a ver temas diferentes, ejemplo, cerca de Halloween tendrán que disfrazarse de brujitas y hablar como brujitas, yo consigo los vestuarios, así que no se preocupen- dijo Angelica- en días especiales van a ver concursos en las cuales ustedes van a participar, luego les daré las indicaciones; les aseguro que este será un éxito de restaurant. Bueno espero que ustedes se vuelvan amigas, háblense y sean carismáticas con el público. Es el protocolo

-ok- dijeron las chicas presentes

-pero…- quería quejar Kendall

-claro que las sirvientas también tiene seguridad, hay un cartel en el comedor en que se les prohíbe algunas cosas al cliente para la confianza y seguridad de mis chicas- Kendall cayo, Angelica dio una leve sonrisa- no se pedirán números telefónicos ni e-mail a mis chicas, segundo está prohibido que les pregunten sobre sus turnos de trabajo o sobre sus vidas privadas, menos que la toquen a mis chicas y está totalmente prohibido el chantaje, espionaje y acoso a mis chicas, ¿entendido?

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, Angelica dio una leve sonrisa

-tendrán un descanso de quince minutos, no vengan tarde, cumplan con sus horarios, si las veo robar de cualquier lado o combinar vida privada con el trabajo las despido- esto hizo asustar a todas las chicas- Bueno tendrán un receso de quince minutos para que se conozcan mejor, yo me ocupo de los clientes por ahora- Angelica entro al comedor, las chicas de fueron al cuarto de vestidor, ya que el olor a la comida les despertaba el apetito.

-hola yo me llamo Rachel- dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa agradable

-yo soy Jackie- se presentó la castaña

-yo Melody

-yo soy Kiara- se presentó la pelirroja

-yo soy Kendall Perkins- dijo la rubia un poco animada ya que estaba conociendo a más gente para que así puedan hacerse amigas.

* * *

Una gran confusión invadió el cuerpo de Kick, no entendía nada de lo que decía Rin, Kick y Gunther se sentaron nuevamente en el sillón mientras que Rin estaba a su al frente queriendo explicarle todo desde un comienzo

-Kendall perdió la memoria… es por eso que se comportaba tan rara al principio del año- dijo sorprendido Gunther sacando sus conclusiones

-les contare esto, pero no quiero que hablen del tema ¿ok?- Rin suspiro hondamente, no sabía cómo comenzar al recordar como sufrió su hermana, esos momento un poco confusos en su infancia- Kendall tenía trece en ese entonces, de un momento a otro comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, me confesó de que tenía un amor secreto, al principio no hacía caso a ese sentimiento pero poco a poco comenzó a admitirlo, me daba mucha risa como se comportaba, como una típica chica enamorada, cantaba cancioncitas de amor, su color favorito se convirtió en rojo y daba vueltecitas imaginándose a su amor platónico, un amor imposible, al mi parecer; ella estaba muy enamorada hasta me dijo que ya quería terminar con su actual novio, pero quería darle celos a ese chico… al parecer no funcionaba… pero Kendall insistía, creía que con él, ella podía ser feliz, podía cambiar… al principio me alegre por ella por lo que estaba muy enamorada; un día mi papá nos dijo de repente que iríamos de viaje a New York para estar con nuestra madre, Kendall estaba sumamente devastada, aunque no tenía amigos con quien despedirse, quería decirle adiós al menos a su amor platónico, ya que ese mismo día mi padre reservo el vuelo, yo solo vi a Kendall que se alejaba de nuestra casa para ir a lado de su amor platónico… cuando regreso, ella estaba seria… el brillo de sus ojos se apagaron, era como si mi hermana no tuviera vida, yo pensaba en ese momento que estaba triste por la despedida, cuando entramos al auto para ir al aeropuerto, le pregunto sobre el muchacho, ella no me respondió, cuando llegamos a New York, Kendall comenzó a llorar, mi mamá quería consolarla, pero Kendall no se calmaba, Kendall se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, se insultaba a ella misma, no comía sus alimentos, todo el día estaba triste; tres días después pude acercarme a ella, luego me contó de que no se pudo despedir… no me quiso contar nada, solo me decía que ella no quería verlo nunca más a ese muchacho, quería olvidarse de él para siempre, se sentía como una idiota al ilusionarse tanto, se echaba toda la culpa a ella, por perder el tiempo en un tonto amor como eso, ella no hablaba con nadie, ni con papá ni con mamá; quería volver a estudiar como antes pero el muchacho y la tristeza no la dejaban, le retumbaba su cabeza y lloraba al recordar; pasando una semana, de un momento a otro ella agarro un Skate y comenzó a manejarla, yo pensé en ese momento que se estaba recuperando de la depresión, era como si quisiera hacer un tipo de acrobacia y lo estaba haciendo grandes piruetas con el Skate, cosa de suerte pensé, me quede muy sorprendido de mi hermana, no sé en que tenía en la cabeza, quería pasar encima de una baranda y… no pudo… cayo de espalda, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, la llevamos a un hospital, el doctor nos reportó que ella sufre un caso de amnesia, no recordaba nada… nos dijo el doctor, que es como si su inconciencia tomo el control de su cerebro, el daño perjudico un lóbulo de su cerebro, era un daño leve que con el tiempo podía sanarse, pero al parecer su inconciencia quiso borrar algo de su cerebro, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue a ese chico, el doctor muy sorprendido nos dijo este caso era como si su inconciencia tomara el control de su mente y de envés de borrar a esa persona, perdiera la memoria completamente. Desde ese momento cuide de Kendall para que no tenga la oportunidad de enamorarse nuevamente, ya vi demasiado sufrimiento de ella. Siempre quise saber qué es lo que paso en aquella tarde de despedida, será un misterio que solo Kendall podrá saber

-pobre Kendall- susurro débilmente Kick con un poco con resentimiento y rabia.

-¿realmente no se acuerda de nadie?- preguntó Gunther

-se acuerda de alguien, de Linnie… mi hermana- respondió Rin tristemente- pero digamos que a Kendall no le cae mucho Linnie

-¿tiene hermana Kendall?- preguntó Gunther

-si… Linnie y yo no tenemos una Gran relación… pero digamos que los poco recuerdos con ella… bue… ya no quiero hablar de Linnie-explico Rin tratando de recordar a su hermana, sacudio levemente la cabeza- no le cuenten a Kendall lo que acabo de decir, ni siquiera ella misma sabe eso… mamá y papá querían ocultarle su pasado por lo preocupados que estaban de recordar la causa de su tristeza… pero, no está bien, así que llamaron a su doctor de Kendall para que hagan lo posible de recuperar su memoria

-no te preocupes Rin, no vamos a decir nada de nada- dijo Gunther muy confiado

-gracias…bueno AHH- bostezo cansado- esta vez voy a dormirme, hasta mañana- Rin subió las escaleras, Gunther miro a Kick, el temerario no había dicho nada, solo se dedicaba a pensar todo lo que había sucedido a Kendall, nunca pensó de que Kendall Perkins hiciera algo tan repentino y sin protecciones, y mucho menos pensar que la presidenta de su clase lloraría mucho por un amor no correspondido, en ese momento el Gran Kick Buttowski se sentía débil y no sabía el porqué, se sentía un completo extraño en ese mismo instante.

-GUNTHEEEEEEER- grito Magnus desde la puerta de su casa, esto hiso despertar los pensamientos del temerario.

-lo siento Kick, me tendré que ir, papá llama- dijo Gunther parándose del sillón un tanto preocupado.

-no hay problema Gunther, ve.- dijo Kick calmado, ya lo malo había pasado, Rin estaba durmiendo, pero aun así tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza y nadie más que Kendall podía contestarle, lástima que ella perdió la memoria.

-hasta luego Kick- Gunther abrió la puerta para retirarse, Kick asintió con la cabeza, Gunther cerro levemente la puerta e irse corriendo hacia su casa.

Kick miro las escaleras, cerca de ellas se hallaba un reloj digital, recién eran las 7, Kick se recostó en el sillón queriendo dormir un poco hasta la llegada de Kendall para recién irse, ya que su casa estaba al costado de esta no era problema salir de noche.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, En el restaurante Kuro Neko, cada hora que pasaba las meseras se cansaban, pero no lo reflejaban en la cara ya que tenían que estar bien presentadas para el cliente. Por fin llegó la hora indicada para retirarse, Angelica se encargó de cerrar el negocio, mientras que los cocineros se retiraban y las meseras se cambiaban de atuendo, Kendall ya vestida, unos pantalones jeans negros con un polo verde con mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, ella estaba caminando muy sueño lienta, sus parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados y tenía una gran necesidad de dormir, Kendall se sacudió la cara y se fue al baño de damas para mojarse la cara, se acercó al lavabo que abajo tenía una encimera, en la encimera tenía un hueco en el media en donde se escurre el agua, Kendall puso un tapón que correspondía a la medida de la encimera, vertió agua del caño, hasta que se almacenara agua, una gran cantidad se almaceno en la encimera, sin dudar dos veces, metía su cara en el agua acumulada, después de unos segundos la retiro sacándose de encima el incontrolable sueño que tenía.

-Kendall vámonos, Jackie nos está esperando y estas horas me dan miedo- decía Melody mientras entraba al baño y se dio la sorpresa que su amiga estaba empapada- oh no

-¿Qué pasa Melody?- pregunto Kendall mientras cogía una toalla cerca y se secaba la cara

-tienes que cambiarte de polo al menos, si no pescaras un resfriado- dijo Melody un poco molesta

-no te preocupes Melody- Dijo Kendall mientras trataba de salir del baño, justo en ese momento ingresa Rachel, la pelinegra mira sorprendida a Kendall con el polo húmedo

-¿Qué te paso Kendall?- pregunto Rachel- necesitas cambiarte de polo, te puedes enfermar

-otra- quejo la rubia- ¿y de donde obtengo ropa?

-yo tengo un polito extra- dijo Rachel sacando de su mochila un polo morado muy chico

-Rachel- dijeron Melody y Kendall muy sorprendidas al ver la prenda que utilizaba su nueva amiga

-¿Qué? Me gusta que todos vean mis curvas, vamos pruébate- defendió Rachel dándole a Kendall su polo, Kendall entró a un baño y comenzó a cambiarse

-¿te vas sola?- pregunto Melody a Rachel

-no, resulta que Kiara vive cerca de mi casa, me voy con ella- dijo Rachel- Kendall si quieres quédate con ese polo, yo tengo 20 de esos- alzo un poco más la voz

-gracias- decía Kendall un poco incomoda aun estando en el baño.

* * *

DING

Kick se despertó, miro la hora rápidamente, eran la medianoche con treinta minutos, estaba sonando el timbre, de seguro era Kendall, este se levantó cansado, abrió la puerta y se dio una agradable sorpresa

-hola Kick…- dijo Kendall tiritando por el frio, Kick abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que traía puesto Kendall, unos pantalones jeans negros ajustados y un polito morado que a la justa le cubría los pechos dejando libre a la vista su cintura bien formada de toda una mujer y el cabello suelto recién húmedo; Kendall entro a su casa.

-_Waou se ve sexy_- penso el temerario tragando un poco de saliva- ¿y la ropa?- pregunto Kick un poco enrojecido ya que pudo ver la espalda casi descubierta de Kendall, la rubia no se percató y solo se frotaba los brazos.

-mi polo se mojó y una amiga me prestó el suyo- dijo Kendall echándose en el sillón muy cansada, cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir; Kick se acercó por detrás del sillón, apoyo sus codos encima de este contemplando la vista de la figura de Kendall, ¿Cómo había cambiado? Se preguntaba el temerario, antes de que ella partiera a New York tenía el cuerpo de una muchacha en plena pubertad, ahora tiene el cuerpo de toda una modelo.

-Kendall- llamo Kick

-¿hmp?- pregunto ella queriendo dormir

-¿necesitas algo más?

-no, gracias- dijo Kendall acurrucándose en el sillón, Kick sonrió, con lentitud y sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa.


	16. Linnie

Capitulo: Linnie

Kendall limpiaba su cuarto con un plumero, todos sus libros bien ordenados en un gran almacén, solo tenía que quitarle el polvo, era temprano así que quería limpiar un poco su cuarto antes de salir a la escuela, quería tener un ambiente limpio antes de regresar y hacer sus tareas, sin querer miro el calendario, había un día que estaba marcado de rojo, Kendall se acercó muy intrigada al almanaque, de su bolsillo saco su celular, reviso el día actual y concordaba con el día marcado en el calendario.

-Linnie- dijo sorprendida Kendall.

* * *

En la Escuela Mellowbrook, los pasillos estaban muy tranquilos, los salones habitaban un ambiente pesado de aburrimiento mientras los profesores explicaban los temas, claro que no todos los alumnos estaban aburridos en aquel bello día.

-QUEMADOOOOOOS- grito Kick tirando con fuerza la pelota de color rojiza hacia chico emo, justo le cayó en la cara, todos gritaban muy entusiasmados, agarrando cada uno una pelota, los grupos estaban conformados de dos, el grupo A: Kick, Gunther, Liz, Ross, Logan, Joseph, Mouth y otros dos estudiantes más; el grupo B conformaban por: Kendall, Jackie, Melody, chico emo, Reynaldo y cuatro estudiantes más. La profesora de física dio un silbato, Kendall ayudo a pararse al chico emo, quien tenía un desangrado nasal.

-ah…- suspiro la profesora- ve a la enfermería- chico emo asintió y se fue sin quejar. Todos los alumnos miraban a la profesora confundidos- ¿pero que esperan? CONTINUEN

Todos alzaron sus balones preparados para lanzar, Kick sin dudar lanza con fuerza el balón hacia Reynaldo, también le cayó en la cara, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, los reflejos de Reynaldo eran muy… débiles, todos esquivaban muy bien los balones, pero las pelotas que lanzaba Kick eran pelotas seguras en chocar justo al blanco, la próxima en caer fue Melody, poco a poco el grupo B disminuía en integrantes, después de unos quince minutos de juego solo quedaron en la pista, del grupo A: Kick, Gunther, Liz, Ross y Mouth, mientras que en el grupo B: Kendall y Jackie.

Jackie estaba que respiraba agitadamente, al igual que todos, pero al quien no se le veía para nada cansado era a Kick.

-estamos fritos- dijo Jackie al ver a sus contrincantes, Kendall frunció el seño

-_vamos Kendall, imagina que todos ellos son Linnie… imagina que Linnie está a tu al frente- _pensaba Kendall mientras cerraba fuertemente los parpados, cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver justo a su adelante a su hermana Linnie, Kendall agarra fuertemente la pelota y mira a la supuesta Linnie con enojo.

-¿Por qué Kendall me mira raro?- preguntó Mouth al notar la mirada de Kendall clavada en él

-¿eh?... Mouth cuidado- grito Gunther, pero era demasiado tarde Kendall le había propinado un gran pelotazo justo en la barriga de Mouth, haciendo que este se arrodille del dolor tratando de recuperar el aliento

-AAAAAAAAHHHH- grita Kendall agarrando rápidamente un balón del suelo y lanzando con una gran velocidad hacia Ross, Rosmery al ver que la pelota iba directo hacia su rostro, se agacho un poco, haciendo que la pelota se vaya de largo, pero justo en ese momento Jackie lanza la pelota hacia Ross en su estado actual, haciendo que la pelota choque contra su cara.

-AU… mi cara- quejo Ross al sentir el dolor.

-Ross ¿estás bien?- preguntó Liz acercándose a su amiga, pero Jackie le da un pelotazo, las dos porristas molestas se retiran del campo, solo quedaban dos en los dos bandos, Kick hace rodar el balón rojizo en su dedo índice, lo alza un poco para luego sostenerla con las dos manos, toma un poco de vuelo y lo lanza contra Jackie, golpeando justo en el blanco. Jackie un poco molesta se retira del campo

-buen trabajo Kick, gracias por no golpearla tan fuerte- dijo Gunther con una sonrisa de niño, Kick solo alzo su pulgar hacia arriba mirando a su amigo, pero justo una pelota choca contra el rostro de Gunther, haciendo que el rubio caiga, Kick preocupado va hacia él

-Gunther ¿estás bien?- pregunto el temerario preocupado, alzando un poco la cabeza de Gunther, el rostro de su amigo estaba roja por causa del golpe

-si… estoy viendo a mi abuelita justo ahora y me está llamando- dijo Gunther delirando

-tú abuelita ya murió hace tiempo- dijo Kick un poco sorprendido pero sin dejar de estar preocupado

-allá voy abuelita- dijo Gunther con una sonrisa de embobado; Kick miró al causante del golpe contra Gunther, no se sorprendió de aquella persona

-Kendall Perkins- susurro suavemente, mientras la miraba con enojo, Kick agarró una pelota del suelo al igual que Kendall- _como los viejos tiempos_- pensó

Kendall al ver a Kick enojado se sintió un poco intimidada, pero luego su visión cambio, el sitio en donde estaba ocupando Kick ahora se hallaba su hermana mayor, Linnie Perkins, una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, una sonrisa arrogante en su cara con una mirada amenazante, la muchacha tenía cabellera larga rubia y ondeada, traía puesto una minifalda negra con una blusa blanca apretada, que le resaltaba muy bien su figura y unos zapatos con tacos negros, su piel perfecta de tes blanca; en realidad su hermana actualmente tiene unos veintiún años, pero Kendall la recuerda cuando Linnie tenía dieciséis años ya que en ese año, su hermana se fue del país y desde ese entonces nunca más la volvió a ver.

-¿qué esperas? ¿No quieres lanzar?- pregunto la supuesta Linnie, Kendall molesta toma un poco de vuelo y lanza la pelota, el balón le cae justo en la barriga de Kick, este retrocede un poco ya que el golpe dolió, pero agarra la pelota, todos estaban sorprendidos, sería este día que él rey de los quemados sería destronado, pasaron los diez más largos segundos, Kick tenía la cabeza baja, este alzo la mirada con una sonrisa arrogante, Kendall se sorprendió al ver que su contrincante aún estaba de pie, Kick tenía dos pelotas en sus manos, una era de él, la otra era la que había lanzado Kendall, la condición era que la pelota choque al contrincante y luego al suelo para que la persona afectada se retirada, pero eso no paso, Kick tiro la pelota que estaba agarrando con mano derecha, Kendall no pudo esquivarla, fue demasiado rápido, le golpeo el brazo, y la pelota cayó al suelo, la profesora sonó el silbato para finalizar el juego.

-el equipo A gana, el equipo B pierde- dijo con voz alta la profesora de física mientras apuntaba las notas en un papel- Kendall tienes dos puntos extras y Kick tiene cinco puntos extras por haber permanecido en la cancha más que los demás

-muy bien Kick- felicitó Gunther acercándose a su compañero, Kick lo recibía con una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras tanto Kendall se sobaba la parte golpeada.

-_si sigo perdiendo tiempo más de lo debido, nunca la alcanzaré… me debo esforzar mucho más_- pensaba Kendall mirando al piso

-¿Kendall estas bien?- preguntó Melody

-necesito ir al baño… nada más- dijo Kendall mientras caminaba donde la profesora de Física, pero Melody sostiene su mano de Kendall y pone su otra mano en la frente de la rubia, se sorprendió al notar que su amiga estuviera literalmente caliente.

-Kendall te quiere dar fiebre- dijo Melody un poco preocupada- de seguro es por lo de anteayer, tu pelo estaba mojado y estabas andando en la calle con ese polito en tanto frió, debes de descansar un rato para que no te de la fiebre

Kendall frunció el ceño al escuchar esa palabrita: _descansar_.

-DEJAME, ESTOY BIEN- grito Kendall enojada alejándose de Melody, todos se quedaron viendo a las dos señoritas, Kendall al notar tantas miradas se calmó- estoy bien- repitió pero suavemente, la rubia fue donde la profesora y pidió permiso para ir al baño, cosa que la profesora no pudo negar, cuando Kendall se retiró, Jackie se acercó a Melody.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jackie

-no lo sé, solo se puso… BUM, histérica y flush se calmó… de seguro está en sus días- explico Melody un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio de su amiga.

* * *

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo normal en la cabeza de Kendall, cada vez que el profesor pedía voluntarios para resolver ejercicios Kendall levantaba la mano para hacerlo, el timbre sonó simbolizando el fin de la clase, Kendall tenía mucha preocupación se le podía notar tan solo verla, pasaron diez minutos, estaba sentada sola en el salón perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Kendall estas bien?- preguntó Jackie al verla un poco desesperada

-si ¿Por qué no lo habría de estar?- preguntó Kendall levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-te estas comportando muy rara- dijo directamente Jackie, mientras que Melody solo la observaba

-jajaja no es nada… solo que… nada- Kendall tomo su mochila

-¿de verdad? Ya nos perdimos el autobús- dijo Melody

-genial, entonces podemos caminar- dijo muy contenta Kendall

* * *

Mientras tanto Kick fue a su cochera, miro con ansias a su motocicleta: Dark 4, Kick se acercó rápidamente a su moto

-sí, si losé, ya sé que estuve ausente demasiado tiempo, hace tiempo cumplí el castigo, pero tenía que ayudar a una amiga, pasaron muchas cosas- Kick estaba hablando con su moto, el temerario tenía un gran cariño con su moto- ¿Cómo es que me castigaron?

FLASHBACK

-es un día muy hermoso ¿no señora Chicarelli?- preguntó Honey saliendo de la casa de Chicarelli, la vecina indiscreta le pidió a Honey que le acompañara al veterinario para que le den un chequeo a su perro Oscar, Un gran ruido azota el ambiente, las dos señoras se sorprenden ante el ruido y un muchacho de dieseis años con una moto negra salen del aire aterrizando justo en el jardín de Chicarelli, ni bien toco suelo la llanta del vehículo, presiona el freno, haciendo que la velocidad del vehículo disminuyera en cero, pero aquella parte que la moto había avanzado estaba llena de barro, la fuerza de la llanta había sacado el césped en aquella parte. Chicarelli estaba muy molesta, mientras su madre solo fruncía el ceño

Kick estaba feliz porque había completado su acrobacia, pero algo le causaba confusión

-este no es mi patio… ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Kick mientras miraba a su alrededor

-BUTOOOOWSKII- grito su vecina, Kick pega un salto del susto, mira lentamente a su atrás y ve la cara muy molesta de Chicarelli

-Ay… sopas- quejo

-Kick… estas castigado, Un mes y medio sin moto- dijo su madre enojada

-NOOOOOO- grita Kick

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-bueno, la cuestión es que estamos nuevamente juntos- dice Kick mientras abrazaba el timón de la moto, se montó en la moto, saco de su mochila su casco color blanco y rojo, puso su mano en el manubrio apretándolo

-es hora del rock- Kick encendió su moto, aun con el garaje abierto, arranco con toda velocidad, la adrenalina estaba corriendo por sus venas, en la calle, los carros conducían a alta velocidad, pero nuestro temerario los esquivaba mientras los pasaba de frente, Kick sacó de su chaqueta de cuero su celular

-¿Gunther?- preguntó Kick aferrando su celular al oído.

-¿Kick? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto del otro lado del celular la voz de su amigo

-te veo en la colina del muerto- dijo Kick

-ok- dijo Gunther para luego colgar, Kick guardo su celular, vio el semáforo y se puso en roja, con la velocidad que tenía Kick, sería peligroso frenar de un porrazo, pero más peligroso sería cruzar la pista en plena luz roja de su carretera, claro que sabemos que el temerario amaba el peligro, Kick aumento la velocidad para rebasar ese cruce, cruzando la calle en luz roja, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por completo la pista de su acostado, un carro brindado color negro hace chocar la llanta trasera de la moto, haciendo que Kick perdiera el control y tambaleara, Buttowski intento frenar, pero fue en vano, Kick cayo junto con su moto, Kick fue arrastrado por su moto unos pocos metros, se había golpeado la cabeza y parte de su brazo, pierna y torso le dolían, un líquido rojizo salió como hilo en la frente del temerario.

-ay no…- vio de lejos que se acercaba una chica que había salido del auto negro- maldición, llamen una ambulancia- el acróbata no pudo ver más ya que se desmayó.

-mmm…- Kick abrió nuevamente los ojos, notó que estaba postrado en una camilla, miró a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto blanco, un gran cuadro colgado en la pared de una imagen de una enfermera poniendo un dedo en su boca simbolizando silencio, a su costado, parte derecha, estaba una mujer de apariencia de veinte años, era una mujer hermosa, ojos esmeraldas y cabellera rubia ondeada, toda una mujer madura y bella, no tenía tanto maquillaje, solo sombras lilas en los parpados y unos labios muy rojizos; vestía una blusa negra apretada, una falda negra, unos pantis del mismo color y unos zapatos de moda con taco nueve.

-hola, pero que lindo muchacho, si fuera de tu edad te acosaría hasta casarme contigo- dijo aquella mujer, Kick se quiso levantar pero sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, se tocó su frente y abrió los ojos

-¿mi casco?- se dijo preocupado

-ah ¿esto?- pregunto la mujer sosteniendo en sus manos aquel preciado casco- lo siento por el accidente, deberías ver los semáforos muchachito

-no… perdóname por la imprudencia, ¿así que tú casi me atropellas?- preguntó Kick

-si… por cierto, ¿podrías firmar esto?- pregunto la mujer dándole un documento, al final de aquella hoja había una línea para que sea firmada, la rubia puso su dedo índice ahí, señalándolo, la rubia le otorgó al temerario un lapicero, Kick un poco confundido aun por el golpe firmo el papel- genial, firmaste para no denunciarme

-¿eh?- pregunto confundido Kick

-no te preocupes el doctor me dijo que te ibas a reponer, tienes huesos fuertes- dijo la mujer parándose aproximándose a la ventana del cuarto

-si…- susurro un poco fatigado

-KIIIICK- gritó un joven fuera del cuarto, abrieron de porrazo la puerta y ahí estaba Gunther muy preocupado- Kick

-Gunther…

-¿Cómo es eso que te atropellaron?- preguntó Gunther molesto y preocupado

-cálmate Gunther… ¿por cierto… como es que te llamabas?- esta vez se refirió a la rubia que estaba mirando por la ventana, la mujer lo miro sorprendida ante la pregunta, Gunther al verla se quedó pasmado

-e-e-ella… es-es-es…- balbuceaba Gunther sorprendido

-¿la conoces?- preguntó Kick confundido a su amigo

-me sorprende que tú no- dijo la mujer alzando una ceja mirando un poco molesta al temerario

-ELLA ES LA FAMOSA LINA- grito emocionado Gunther

-¿Lina?- preguntó Kick

-Kick es una gran empresaria, es la más grande diseñadora de ropas y una gran empresaria en asuntos financieros- dijo Gunther feliz

-¿diseñadora y empresaria?- preguntó Kick

-hay muchas personas que no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez, pero yo… no soy de esas clases- dijo con un tono de diva la mujer rubia

-¿Qué hace aquí su majestad?- dijo ilusionado Gunther ante la belleza de Lina

-ah… estaba de paseo por aquí, hasta que un suicida con una moto se posa en mi camino- dijo molesta Lina mirando fijamente a Kick

-es cierto ¿mi moto?- preguntaba Kick recordando de su Dark 4

-estaba un poco dañada, así que pedí a mi taller a que lo arreglaran… ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Lina

-si…- Kick se levantó se la camilla cosa que impresiono a Lina, ya que un joven de esa edad tenga tanta fuerza después de aquel accidente- he tenido peores

-¿Cómo te llamas muchachito?- preguntó Lina

-me llamo Kick Buttowski- dijo el temerario con esa voz profunda que hacía llegar al corazón de toda una mujer

-y yo Gunther- dijo el rubio emocionado

-¿Buttowski?… mmm… me suena… y Gunther, bueno ya que el muchachito ya se recuperó, puedo darle al menos un aventón- dijo Lina con una mirada seria pero con una sonrisa

-¿y el doctor?- preguntó Gunther

-¿acaso no ves Gunther? el muchachito está parado con vendas pero ningún hueso roto- dijo Lina saliendo del cuarto- ¿qué esperan que no me siguen?

Kick y Gunther se miraron y encogieron hombros, caminaron atrás suyo, Lina de su bolsillo saco un audífono y se lo colocó en su oreja derecha, cuando salieron del hospital, los dos muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta, una limosina de lujo de color negra con vidrios brindados estaba estacionada en frente de ellos, chofer salió del auto y de inmediato fue a abrirle la puerta trasera a la señorita Lina

-Gracias Robert- dijo Lina entrando al auto, miro a los dos jóvenes quienes estaban muy sorprendidos aun.- ¡ENTREN!

Kick entro de inmediato, y se quedó con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa inundo su rostro al ver lo que había dentro de la limosina, había un sistema de audio y video, una televisión de plasma HD por satélite en la parte al costado del asiento, Gunther también entró y Lina dio la orden de cerrar la puerta cosa que lo hicieron de inmediato.

-estoy en el paraíso de la riqueza- dijo ilusionado Gunther al ver el espacio grande de la limosina, Kick noto a dos hombres vestidos de traje de empresarios de color negro y camisa blanca, como si fueras personajes de la película: Hombres de negro, pero claro estos hombres eran musculosos y una mirada de enojo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Kick señalando a los dos grandes

Lina saco debajo de su asiento una laptop delgada, la abrió

-se llaman Roy y Leslie- dijo Lina mientras tecleaba su laptop

-¿Leslie?- pregunto conteniéndose la risa Gunther

-¿Algún problema, rubiecito?- dijo con enojo Leslie mostrándole los dientes

-nada señor- dijo Gunther parando la risa de inmediato

-Konichiwa, kaigi ga hajimaru- dijo Lina en japonés mirando fijamente a la pantalla de la laptop, cosa que sorprendió a Kick y Gunther

-¿está hablando japonés?- pregunto Kick

-shhh… tiene una reunión online con tres empresarios de otros paisas- dijo Roy con voz baja

-Je vous donnerai une proposition, mais d'abord merci pour tout- continuo Lina

-¿ahora francés?- pregunto Kick anonadado

-¿por cierto a donde nos vamos Kick?- pregunto Gunther en susurros, Kick miro por la ventana y se encogió de hombros

-bueno ya acabe- dijo Lina cerrando su lapto- y dicen que las rubias son tontas… que gran estupidez

-¿tan rápido acabo tu reunion?-pregunto Gunther

-les convencí rápido- dijo Lina orgullosamente, mientras sacaba su celular y tecleaba

-¿ahora qué haces?-pregunto Kick

-estoy poniendo twitter: voy a la casa de Kick Buttowski- dice Lina sonriente- unos dos millones... o más me siguen

-a mí no me interesan esas cosas- dice Kick tranquilamente- gracias por llevarme a casa… por cierto ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-mi conductor tiene un GPS da cada calle en la cual yo voy…- dice Lina, por unos segundos se mantuvo callada, pero luego abrió los ojos y con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro- KICK BUTTOWSKI

-¿mmm?- preguntó Kick al oír su nombre

-eres tú Kick- señalo emocionada Lina a Kick- el hermanito de Brad Buttowski

-¿conoces a mi hermano?- pregunto confundido Kick

-¿conocerlo? Yo estudie con él… déjame presentarme correctamente: soy Linnie- Kick abrió los ojos ante aquel nombre-… Perkins

* * *

-¿Kendall? Estas comportándote de una manera rara- comentó Jackie al ver a su amiga comiendo una pastilla, aquella pastilla era para combatir la fiebre o al menos calmarla. Melody, Jackie y Kendall estaban en la sala de la casa de la rubia.

-estoy bien, vamos… a trabajar- dijo un poco cansada Kendall

-deberías descansar un poco- recomendó Melody, cosa que Kendall la fulminó con la mirada-ok… o mejor no lo hagas- un timbre de celular de Melody les llamo la atención, cuando Melody abrió su celular puso una cara de: OMG- no puede ser, la diseñadora Lina está llegando a la casa de los Buttowski ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¿estás hablando de la exitosa empresaria Lina?- preguntó Jackie un poco asombrada pero no tanto que Melody

-si- contesto

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-lo twiteo hace poco… yo le sigo- dijo Melody abrazando su celular- ¿Qué tal si la esperamos un ratito?- Kendall estaba estupefacta ante la noticia

-no… llegaríamos tarde al trabajo- dijo Jackie

-vamos chicas…- insistió Melody

-Melody, trabajo es trabajo- dijo Kendall seriamente, Melody se puso apenada al no poder ver a su heroína

Rin entró a la sala con una tasa de leche caliente, su intención: ver televisión

-Rin… voy al trabajo- dice Kendall

-que te vaya bien- dijo desinteresadamente Rin mientras ponía su tasa en la mesita de vidrio, mientras se disponía a tomar el control del televisor

-Linnie ya está en camino – dijo seriamente

-¡LINNIE!- grito el niño nervioso dejando de caer de sus manos el control

-dile que voy a trabajar. Que espere porque mamá y papá recién van a llegar mañana

-KENDALL, HERMANITA NO TE VAYAS- empezó a sollozar Rin mientras corría a apegarse a las piernas de su hermana- NO ME DEJES CON LINNIE

-debes quedarte…- dijo fríamente Kendall

-debo… debo… debo ordenar la casa… Linnie va a venir- dijo asustado el niño mientras miraba por todos algunas mancha o suciedad en la casa, a su hermana mayor no le gustaba estar en un ambiente sucio

-vamos- ordeno feliz Jackie mientras abría la puerta, Melody salió, Kendall estaba a punto…

-esperen, mi mochila la olvide en mi cuarto- Kendall subió rápidamente las escaleras, se fue directamente a su cuarto, adentro vio su mochila encima de su cama, la agarro pero sin antes ver un DVD que estaba encima de su cómoda, lo agarro suavemente mirando la portada, era un DVD casi antiguo… ya que era de blanco y negro, era del cine de arte france de Marcel Pompeau; Kendall dio un profundo suspiro de tristeza, quería llorar en ese momento, una gran tristeza le embargo el alma, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras lo ocultaba debajo de su almohada.

* * *

-no lo puedo creer ¡eres hermana de Kendall Perkins!- dijo asombrado Gunther

-shhh… si alguien sabe que mi apellido es Perkins o al menos sacan mi nombre puede desfavorecer a mi familia- dijo Linnie seriamente

-¿porque?- preguntó Kick

-tengo varios enemigos de otras corporaciones, si ellos saben algo de mi familia podrían usarlo en contra mía, podía ser en carga para ellos, es por eso que me mantengo en incógnita, cualquier biografía mía es una mentira mía - explico

-¿Por qué no te veía antes?- pregunto Kick

-soy una mujer muy ocupada, ni bien salía de la escuela, iba a la biblioteca a estudiar hasta la noche, a veces me disponía a estudiar en casa, sacaba las más altas notas- dijo orgullosamente

-igual que la hermana- susurro Kick

-ni bien deje la escuela me fui a la universidad más prestigiada de Alemania, mientras estudiaba estuve de trabajo en trabajo hasta que por fin me hicieron jefa de mi compañía actual, ahora soy reconocida ante todo el mundo y bla bla bla… ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-esta… trabajando… -dijo un poco nervioso Kick

-¿sigue siendo Brad?- pregunto de reojo

-no cambia- dijo Kick por último

-una vez nos conocimos, eras muy niño en ese entonces, diste una fiesta en tu casa, invitaste a todo lo de tu escuela, había globos como toda fiesta infantil… era el niño peligro… dabas miedo, hacías acrobacias tan peligrosas, no cambias…

-si- susurro débilmente Kick

-a mi hermanita le gustabas- dijo Linnie con una sonrisa picara

-¿EH?- dijeron en una sola voz Gunther y Kick

-ella siempre hablaba de ti cuando era pequeña… realmente me cansaba, me decía como hacías tus acrobacias y todo ello… no sé qué paso que de un día para otro, dejo de hablar de ti y se refería a ti como Clarence- ese nombre retorcía su mente a Kick- ¿qué le habrás hecho? desde ese día se terminó esa admiración

-no lo sé- dijo Kick defendiéndose

-Kendall… ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Linnie con una sonrisa melancólica

-ella bien… esta junto con su hermano Rin- contesto

-Y PERDIO LA MEMORIA- grito exasperado Gunther

-GUNTHER- llamo la atención de su amigo, Linnie dejó caer un suspiro de cansancio

-¿está bien Jefa?- pregunto Roy

-si… eso ya lo sé… mis padres me lo han contado, me puse un poquitito contenta- confeso Linnie

-¿Qué? pero ella perdió la memoria- dijo Kick molesto, pero la mirada de tristeza de Linnie le confundió, si no fuera por la sonrisa que aun sostenía la rubia pareciese que estuviera llorando por dentro

-si… pero… ella aun me recuerda, mi familia me dijo que ni bien ella escucho mi nombre, me recordó… eso al principio me puso feliz, pero… luego… ella- su sonrisa se empezó a borrar

-señorita ya llegamos- indico Robert el chofer

-gracias Robert- dijo Linnie mientras que el conductor salió para luego abrirles la puerta, antes de que Gunther saliera primero grandes flashes de cámaras, una multitud de treinta personas estaban como locos aficionados queriendo al menos ver a la gran famosa diseñadora y empresaria Lina

-genial… fans- quejo Linnie- Roy, Leslie; ya saben que hacer

Los dos fortachones salieron, para hacer espacio, Gunther y Kick salieron.

-chicos, dentro de un rato voy a la casa de Buttowski, para ofrecerles a los dos un trabajo de una semana con buena paga- dijo Linnie mientras salía del auto.

-claro- dijo Gunther sonriente

-vamos a casa- dijo Linnie caminando y sus dos guardaespaldas estaban a su costado


	17. El contrato

Capitulo: El contrato

Kick estaba recostado en su cama, había sido un día algo pesado, debe admitir que dolía ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero eso era lo de menos, Kick estaba un poco inquietado por el estado de animo de Kendall; Rin le había contado que Kendall y Linnie no se llevaban del todo bien y estaba muy seguro que en los ojos de Linnie no mostraba alegría, ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa familia?... y lo más importante, Kick se sentía un poco confundido… Kendall sentía algo por él antes… a él no le gustaba y a la justas toleraba ese sentimiento, pero nunca pensó en esa posibilidad entre él y Kendall

-grrr- Kick empezó a despeinarse- ¿Por qué Linnie dijo eso?- se levantó de su cama un poco cansado, fue a su baño para darse una ducha.

Las gotas frías resbalarse en su piel daba una satisfacción en su interior, como si le estuviesen despertando a la realidad, necesitaba relajarse un poco, sacarse a Kendall y todo relacionado a ella de la mente, paso sus manos en su cabello tirando para atrás, alzando la cara, las gotas de agua golpeaban débilmente la cara de Kick.

-¡KICK! GUNHTER ESTA ABAJO- grito Brianna, el temerario cerro la llave de la ducha, tomando una toalla que estaba colgada en un perchero de la pared, se envolvió la parte debajo de la cintura, salió del baño caminando, no tenía apuro, a pesar de que su amigo estaba en la sala esperándolo, sabía que solo estaba aquí por el empleo de… Linnie, y otra vez su mente se produjo la imagen de Kendall.

-sopas…- quejo

* * *

Puck ̽-el ruido de un plato roto hizo resonar el ambiente

-¿Kendall estas bien?- pregunto Jackie al ver a la rubia sostenerse de la mesa y al frente de ella un plato hecho pedazos.

-si estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, ya sabes estudios y trabajo en un solo día es un poco complicado al menos en mi situación si necesito mantenerme en los primeros puestos- dijo rápidamente Kendall mientras se iba donde la cocina a traer una escoba para limpiar el piso

-pero Kendall debes relajarte un poco- dijo Jackie mientras ponía un cartel de "abierto" en la puerta de vidrio.

-nada de relajación en el trabajo, Jackie- ordeno Angelica muy seriamente mientras caminaba alrededor de su comedor, las meseras con vestido de sirvientas ordenaban elegantemente la mesa para los clientes- hoy se da a cabo una reunión del comité de la más grande compañía internacional.

-que bien- expreso emocionada Kiara

-y ustedes van a estar ahí como meseras, tendrán paga extra-

-¿Cómo logro eso?- pregunto Melody

-soy amiga de la vicepresidenta de esa compañía y como ella vio mi negocio me pidió hacerlo, además de que a la mayoría de los empleados le gusta la comida japonesa es una buena oportunidad para que resalte nuestro local, ya saben, el mismo trato, esto es después del trabajo, a las 9 ¿me entienden?- todas las meseras asienten con la cabeza y vuelven a su trabajo

-si eso me mantiene alejada de Linnie, será mucho mejor- susurro Kendall, luego abrió los ojos para repasar todo lo que tenía que hacer rápidamente- no estoy lista, aun no. Necesito estudiar para la práctica de matemática y luego dormir, no antes de dormir necesito ver si Rin ha comido algo, luego llamar a papá para preguntarle como esta, para luego limpiar la casa, antes de todo necesito estar presentable para la presentación de hoy a las nueve si algo sale mal me podrían despedir pero lo más importante de todo esto es que no debo dejar que Linnie me vea; Para que luego se burle de mi de este estúpido vestido de sirvienta va a pensar de que no me llevo bien en mi vida personal o que no me tomo en serio mi futuro, se va a burlar para luego decirme que soy mala en todo y que el traje me lleva bien con mi estilo de vida, luego de que la gran Lina me diga que soy todo eso en frente de todos los clientes, lo van a grabar para luego publicar en youtube, todos los empresarios me van a mirar, me van a juzgar antes de conocerme, luego estaré desesperada en obtener trabajo, todo mi empeño estará en juego de un solo hilo y más con la llegada de Linnie, no obtendré trabajo en toda mi vida, no me casare, nadie me querrá, todos creerán mas a Linnie, por favor dios si me quieres que no me vea Linnie, todos se van a burlar de mí, todo mi futuro se ira al desagüe, todos mis esfuerzos, todo mi sacrificio en todos estos años serán en vano, Linnie ya está aquí, no estoy lista, por favor Dios, que no me vea, no estoy lista para verla y que ella me vea a mí, si esto sucede será un desastre, por favor que no me vea , no estoy lista, aun me falta mucho que aprender y mucho que me falta, no estoy lista para superar a Linnie, no debo dejar que ella me vea, todo se ira en cuestión de segundo, sea lo que sea, por más que todo, Linnie no debe verme ahora.

-¿Kendall?- preguntó Jackie al notar que su amiga estaba hablando sola, la rubia se notaba nerviosa y hablaba rápidamente.

-no estoy lista, ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea? Mis padres salieron y mis notas siguen siendo las más altas y…

-Kendall- alzo más la voz Jackie, la rubia miro de inmediato a Jackie, la castaña movió su mano simbolizando que se tranquilice un poco

* * *

Kick bajo de las escaleras con su expresión de seriedad en su cara, traía puesto un pantalón negro, un polo blanco y una casaca de cuero negro, su pelo un poco despeinado y húmedo haciendo resaltar una enorme seducción. Kick diviso a su amigo quien estaba sentado en el sillón grande verde que tenía, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay Gunther?-

-Kick, ya les dije a mis padres sobre el trabajo de Lina y me dijeron que aceptara- comento Gunther muy animado

Harold entro a la sala con un periódico entre su mano, se sentó en su sillón reclinable y empezó a leer los noticieros, de repente tocan la puerta.

-es ella- dijo emocionado Gunther mirando la puerta atentamente

-Cariño la puerta- dijo Harold no despegando la vista de su periódico, pero Honey no contesto- CARIÑO LA PUERTA- grito, pero nadie se disponía a abrir, Harold molesto se levanta de su sillón y se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-hola señor Buttowski o mejor dicho… Harold- lo último lo dijo con mucha frialdad

-Linnie- trago saliva Harold abriendo los ojos miro detenidamente a las personas que estaban en frente de él, una hermosa joven rubia de su misma altura, un niño rubio con ojos azules temblando y dos hombres musculosos con traje

-Leslie, Roy lleven a Rin a la biblioteca y vigilen que lea 13 novelas antes de acabar el día- ordeno Linnie con sus ojos entrecerrados mirando a Harold de una forma seria y enojada

-¿y qué haremos en todo ese tiempo?- pregunto Roy un poco enojado, Linnie volteo la mirada rápidamente poniendo más presión en sus ojos

-¿acaso no escuchaste? Vigilar ¿quieres que te lo deletree?- preguntó molesta Linnie con un acento de sarcasmo, Roy bajo la mirada apenado

-jefa ¿usted podrá estar segura sin nosotros?- pregunto Leslie

-sí, puedo defenderme sola- Linnie bajo la mirada hacia Rin- y sino no terminas los libros hare que tu vida sea miserable- dijo Linnie entrando a la casa de los Buttowski, Rin trago saliva mientras temblaba de miedo, Harold estaba con la boca abierta- ya cierra la puerta Harold

El hombre sacudió un poco la cabeza y cerró la puerta, para luego dirigir su mirada en Linnie ¡¿Qué HACE ELLA AQUÍ?! Se preguntaba Harold

-eh… Linnie, que maravillosa llegada… ¿se podría saber? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Harold

-vengo a dar trabajo a tu hijo- Linnie miro a Kick y a Gunther sentados en el sillón- y a su amigo

-¿Kick? ¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó Harold, Kick asintió con la cabeza, Harold negó con la cabeza como si le estuviera diciendo "mala idea", Kick alzo una ceja un poco confundido

-y… ¿Harold? ¿Cómo está tu esposa?- pregunto Linnie mientras iba al frente de los dos jóvenes

-está bien, de seguro que esta con Brianna en su cuarto… o…

-entonces está ocupada, Kick y Gunther les he venido a proponerles que serán mis secretarios toda esta semana

-¿secretarios?- quejo Kick, un temerario no debería tener un puesto de secretario, quería un trabajo extremo no estar sentado en una oficina sin hacer nada

-debe der grandioso- dijo Gunther, Linnie formo una sonrisa confiable y sus ojos ya no mostraban enojo

-entonces ¿es un sí?-

-SÍ- grito Gunther

-¿tu Kick?- pregunto Linnie al ver a Kick sin entusiasmo- hay muchas personas que matarían por ese puesto

-no me convence ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-**todo lo que yo diga**

-¿la paga?

-cómo eres un invitado a trabajar por mí, tu paga tú lo decidirás, dime cuanto quieres y yo te pagó- los ojos de Kick se abrieron, no sabía que Linnie tuviera mucho dinero manejando para decir eso tan tranquila

-¿puedo hablar un poco con mi hijo Linnie?- pregunto Harold agarrando del brazo a Kick

-claro, piénsalo- dijo Linnie con una linda sonrisa, Harold jalo del sillón a Kick hasta estar adentro de la cocina, mientras tanto Lina sacaba unos papeles de su portafolio y un lapicero- firma- Gunther mirando el documento con desconfianza se dispuso a leer- niño listo- susurro Linnie al ver que Gunther estaba leyendo- pero no tanto

Mientras tanto en la cocina

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Harold enojado

-¿Qué?

-Kick esa mujer es muy pero muy mala, no tiene corazón… sea lo que sea, no firmes sus documentos ni mucho menos trabajes para ella- el tono de su padre mostraba preocupación con un poco de desesperación, sus manos temblaban cosa que confundía más a Kick

-papá creo que estas exagerando, de todos modos no creo aceptar su propuesta- dijo Kick confiadamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala

-ten cuidado de ella Kick, cuando ella mira algo siempre lo obtiene- susurro Harold cerca de Kick para que lo pueda escuchar

-Linnie, lo siento pero pensándolo bien…- Kick quería rechazar la propuesta de Linnie y la rubia se percató de eso y saco su teléfono de inmediato

-¿me pregunto si eres fanático de Rock Callahan?- aquella pregunta hizo que los dos jóvenes abrieran sus bocas de la impresión

-¿dijo Rock Callahan?- pregunto Gunther atónito, Linnie empezó a marcar un número en su celular

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Kick, Harold se sorprendió sabia las intenciones de Linnie

-sí, un socio de él me debe una fortuna así que firmo un cierto contrato conmigo y ahora Rock Callahan hace algunos favores que yo le pida- Linnie alzo un poco su celular- ¿o no Rodney?

-es cierto Lina- contesto una voz gruesa detrás del teléfono

-es él- dijo Kick atónito, Gunther y Kick se acercaron al teléfono ya que estaba en altavoz

-Rodney, aquí tengo a dos muchachos, fanáticos tuyos, me podrías ayudar a convencerles que trabajen para mí

-claro Linnie ¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó Rock Callahan, los dos jóvenes estaba demasiado sorprendidos no sabían ni siquiera decir una sola palabra

-¿chicos sus nombres?- pregunto Linnie

-me llamo Gunther- se presentó el vikingo

-yo soy Kick… Buttowski- se presentó el temerario

-bueno… Gunther y Kick- los dos muchachos formaron una gran sonrisa- por favor únanse a la compañía de Lina, ella es una gran mujer exitosa y para que ella me llamara y me pidiera ayuda es que ustedes dos deben ser los mejores; Kick, Gunther… confió en ustedes y ¡Hora del rock!- luego de eso se oyó un crujido, Linnie cerro el teléfono y miro con satisfacción a los dos muchachos quienes estaban a punto de explotar

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH-gritaron de emoción los dos

-Rock Callahan dijo nuestros nombres- dijo emocionado Gunther

-y confía en nosotros- comento Kick, Linnie aprovecho y les dio de inmediato a los dos un documento y un lapicero rojo a cada uno

-ahora firmen- dijo Linnie con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kick y Gunther firmaron, cosa que Harold quería detenerlos pero Linnie les quito los documentos ni bien ellos terminaron.

-bienvenido a mi compañía- dijo Linnie con una sonrisa malvada

-dos almas perdidas- susurro Harold desdichado al ver que su hijo ahora trabajaría con Linnie

-¿Cómo conociste a Rock Callahan?- pregunto Kick a Linnie

-mmm…

Flashback

Linnie estaba con una bata blanca de algodón caminando en su patio de su casa en Los Ángeles, al medio de su patio se hallaba un jacuzzi, las burbujas rebozaban en la tina, Linnie se sacó la bata y la tiro en el piso, traía un traje de baño rosa, para ella era lo mejor relajación después de los días en el trabajo sumergirse en la noche en el aire libre en su jacuzzi, pero un gran estruendo sorprendió el ambiente antes de entrar al jacuzzi, una moto salió del aire montado con un hombre con casco verde y una franja de llamas anaranjadas, una casaca azul. Aterrizo justo en el jacuzzi, destruyéndolo, el agua se derramo en el césped, un hombre con una boina en la cabeza se acercó al igual que varias personas con cámaras a la cerca que limitaba el patio de Linnie con el vecino, el señor de la boina que era un tipo de director grito en un megáfono: tu lema

-hola nena- saludo Rock Callahan a Linnie quien lo miraba sorprendida- ¡Hora del rock!- Linnie al ver su jacuzzi destruido se molesto

-¡oh No!- Linnie agarro la cuellera de la casaca de Rock Callahan y con una mirada asesina lo acerco a su rostro, mirándolo fijamente- es ¡Hora de pagar!- Rock Callahan trago saliva

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-no losé, salió de la nada… podría decir casualidad- dijo Linnie aun con esa sonrisa victoriosa

* * *

**bueno aqui les envio, ya se que esta cortito pero algo es algo jejejeje, yo tambien esoy en clases es por eso que me dificulta un poco en publicar ademas de que estas semanas estoy fuera de inspiracion, me mate para esta actualizacion, realmente no sabia como hacerlo, me chanque la cabeza hasta que porfin el foquito se prendio y ta daaa... bueno espero que les guste y :D**


	18. Hermanas

Capitulo: Hermanas

Kick estaba en su cuarto vistiéndose un traje formal que Linnie había comprado para ser su secretario, tenía que usar corbata, el temerario veía esta prenda como una correa para perros, su camisa blanca impecable adentro del pantalón negro con una correa del mismo color; Kick no pudo aguantar más y se sacó la camisa afuera del pantalón, se desabotono el primer botón de la parte superior de la camisa y dio una ojeada al saco negro que estaba tendido en su cama, este traje era demasiado "elegante" y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Cómo pude caer tan fácilmente?- dejo escapar de sus labios como un susurro

-porque Rock Callahan nos habló- contesto Gunther inocentemente mientras salía del baño muy bien arreglado, su pelo rubio peinado para atrás, una corbata bien puesta, la camisa blanca dentro del pantalón y su saco abotonado los tres primeros botones inferiores- Kick, estas desarreglado, déjame ayudarte

-no, estoy bien así- gruño Kick retrocediendo unos pasos ya que Gunther quería acercarse a él

-tu saco- pronuncio esa palabra detestable para Kick, Gunther miro el saco de Kick tendida en su cama- debes ponerte

-claro que no, todos menos el saco- dijo Kick molesto

-chicos- una voz melodiosa se escuchaba fuera del cuarto, los dos jóvenes sabían de quien pertenecía aquella voz tan suave, frágil y a la vez tan… temible- Tengo una conferencia en cinco minutos si no salen en este momento arrancare sus ojos y los pondré en un frasco con agua que será adorno para mi oficina, ahora SALGAN YA

Gunther y Kick salieron de inmediato del cuarto, la rubia los esperaba molesta, parada justo al frente de ellos dos.

-les diré una cosa, la puntualidad es uno de mis dones, no me gusta gastar ni un minuto de mi valioso tiempo en cosas sin importancias, si llego tarde un segundo mis colegas se van, todo mi esfuerzo se va a ir al suelo y perderé una grandiosa oportunidad y a mi NO-ME-GUSTA-PERDER ¿me entendieron?- dijo cada vez más amenazante Linnie

-No estoy seguro de esto Kick, ella me está dando miedo- susurro Gunther al oído de Kick

-deberías bajar un poco de voz, estas en mi casa- dijo seriamente Kick con unos ojos desafiantes, Linnie al ver al muchacho queriendo defenderse sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó al joven mirándolo fijamente

-soy tu jefa- dijo Linnie con firmeza y una sonrisa de triunfo

-y yo puedo renunciar- dijo Kick con una mirada asesina, al escuchar la última palabra que dijo Kick, Linnie se comenzó a reír fuertemente

-¿dijiste renunciar?- dijo entre risas Linnie- has firmado un contrato que no puedes renunciar, deberías leer las letras pequeñas casi invisibles de leer, amigo- acentuó la última palabra

-sopas- quejo desanimado Kick

-genial- dijo con sarcasmo Linnie mirando su reloj de mano- tengo solo cuatro minutos para llegar al edificio- Linnie volteo se fue hacia la salida de la casa, los dos jóvenes siguieron a Linnie; afuera de la casa los esperaba un carro negro con vidrios brindados, muy bien pulido.

-señorita Linnie está atrasada- dijo el chofer del nuevo auto

-lo sé Mario- dijo Linnie abriendo la puerta de su carro, entró al igual que Gunther, cuando Kick estaba a punto de entrar, tuvo una idea… atrevida, pero buena.

-¿necesitas llegar temprano, sea como sea?- pregunto Kick con una media sonrisa

-pues ¿no es obvio?- pregunto nuevamente sarcásticamente mirándolo con enojo

-hey, chofer, hazte un lado y déjenme conducir- decía esto Kick mientras se iba caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta del conductor, Mario confundido pero a la vez sorprendido se ponía en el asiento del copiloto, Kick se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y miraba fijamente la calle mientras encendía el carro- es hora de ser increíble- el motor del carro ruge con gran intensidad, Kick pisa el acelerador haciendo que el carro vaya a una gran velocidad, Kick hacia maniobras para alcanzar a los demás carros mientras que el chofer con mucho miedo le indicaba a donde ir. En los asientos traseros, Gunther clavaba sus dedos en el asiento por la velocidad mientras que Linnie mantenía su compostura como si no tuviera miedo de nada.

-ES AHÍ, ESTACIONA EN LA ESQUINA- grito con miedo Mario, Kick presiono el freno de la nada, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor.

-eso fue INCREIBLE- dijo Kick alzando las manos de la emoción mientras que Linnie salía del auto rápidamente, Gunther y Kick solo miraban a Linnie como se adentraba a la empresa, que era un edificio enorme, no tan alto como el Empire State, tenía 82 pisos cosa que lo hacía ver como un gran monumento entre todas las empresas

-es gigantesca- observo el edificio Gunther quedando asombrado

-yo que ustedes persigo a la señorita Lina- dijo Mario reponiendo su compostura de ser elegante

Kick y Gunther se miraron y salieron del auto para también adentrarse a la empresa, cuando entraron vieron a una recepcionista joven castaña, de ojos celestes y muy bien maquillada; quien estaba concentrada en las llamadas de su teléfono.

-disculpe ¿ha visto entrar a una rubia, alta, que bota fuego por la boca, supuestamente agraciada y con una mirada asesina?- pregunto Kick a la recepcionista, la chica observo al muchacho por un momento un poco desinteresada, pero luego abrió los ojos al ver a Gunther quien se veía apuesto en aquel momento

-bueno creo que entro al ascensor, tenía una cita en el piso 48, asamblea 9, así se llama la sala- dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa y una mirada entrecerrada mirando detalladamente a su "presa"

-vamos Gunther- dijo Kick mirando el ascensor

-hola guapo- saludo la recepcionista

-lo siento tengo novia- se despidió Gunther, mientras los dos corrían al ascensor, Kick lo miro con una ceja levantada- ¿Qué? Ya te dije, es una bendición pero también una maldición- Kick rodo los ojos y sonrió, se detuvieron al frente del ascensor, Kick presiono con fuerza el botón de arriba para que se abra el ascensor, pero estaba ocupado

-ratas- quejo Gunther apenado, Kick miro una puerta donde tenía un gráfico en ella en donde aparece un hombre subiendo escalones.

-vamos por las escaleras- dijo Kick abriendo aquella puerta, los dos subieron los cuarenta y ocho pisos, cuando llegaron al piso correcto abrieron la puerta los dos cayeron al suelo muy cansados, Gunther con la lengua afuera.

-Kick… asamblea 9…- jadeaba Gunther

Kick se reincorporo y miro a su izquierda y a su derecha, era un pasillo largo con una alfombra roja, las pareces amarillas y un ambiente pacífico y relajador. Kick vio una puerta en donde tenía las palabras asamblea 9 en oro pegadas en la puerta, Kick abrió un poco la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo en aquel cuarto. Diviso a su jefa sentada en un gran asiento negro, seria, decidida y amenazadora. Kick cerró la puerta y se sentó apoyándose sobre ella, esperando hasta que termine la conferencia, al menos su jefa llego a tiempo a su reunión sino le haría la vida imposible.

-bueno… ser secretario de Linnie, no fue tan difícil- dijo Kick con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Gunther se paraba aun cansado, de pronto la puerta en la cual Kick estaba apoyado se abre, haciendo que Kick caiga al suelo, al ver a su al frente ve a su jefa molesta con las manos apoyadas en su cadera, Kick se levanta rápidamente.

-¿si?- preguntó este

-toma- Linnie le da su tarjeta de crédito, una tarjeta dorada.

-¿para qué es esto?- preguntó Gunther mientras se acercaba a Kick apreciando la brillantes de la tarjeta

-con el poco tiempo que estuve con los ejecutivos pude llegar a un buen acuerdo y quiero que me compren algunas cositas- explica Linnie sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aquella sonrisa hacia intimidar un poco a Kick, lo que le resulto un poco extraño para él.

-¿Qué clases de cosas?- pregunto Kick finalmente

-quiero un gepardex, algunas bolsas de chanel que pedí hace dos semanas, ya están separadas; dile a mi secretaria de diseños que esta despedida y también dile a Julio mi estilista que pase la cita de las 9 a las 4, y no quiero que lleguen tarde tienes una hora para todo ello, utiliza todo el dinero que quieran de mi tarjeta con tal que cumplas estos encargo en el tiempo debido o sino hare todo lo posible de hacer realidad todas sus pesadillas personalmente.

Los dos muchachos fueron al ascensor para escapar y hacer lo que Linnie pide.

-¿lo apuntaste?- pregunto Kick a Gunther, el rubio asintió con la cabeza- va a ser un día largo- dijo Kick seriamente

-y pensar que aún son las 6:35…- quejo Gunther mirando su reloj de mano.

DESPUES DE 39 MINUTOS

-llegamos- dijo Kick entrando a la oficina de Linnie, que quedaba en ese mismo edificio en el antepenúltimo piso, cargando con pocas bolsas que decía Chanel, el temerario estaba cansado al tener que recorrer tantas calles, su pecho se levantaba levemente al ritmo de su respiración, miro detenidamente a Linnie quien estaba sentada en una silla negra al cual estaba muy despreocupada

-ya está- dijo Kick parándose correctamente y acercándose al escritorio de Linnie, la rubia miraba las bolsas la cual era una muestra de que sus tareas estaban concluidas.

-qué bueno que lo hicieron antes de tiempo, como premio les invito a cenar- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-GENIAL- apareció Gunther entrando contento a la oficina ni bien escucho de lejos la palabra cenar...

-¿Dónde quieren cenar?- preguntó Linnie mirando por su ventana el panorama de la ciudad.

-mmm… que tal en esa cafetería en donde está trabajando mi novia Jackie- exclamo Gunther- creo que se llama Kuro Neko- Kick alzo una ceja al escuchar ese nombre, no sabía en donde lo había escuchado

-entonces vamos allá- dijo Linnie levantándose de su asiento

Los tres salieron del edificio y una limosina los esperaba, la misma de la tarde en el hospital.

-Robert llévanos al restaurante Kuro Neko del Mellowbrook- ordeno Linnie mientras ingresaba al auto.

-entendido- dijo Robert mientras encendía el vehículo, Gunther miraba por la ventana mientras que Kick tenía una pregunta que le rondaba en su cabeza, pero era mejor callar, no era de su incumbencia después de todo, pero lo único que no le dejaba pensar claro era eso, era una completa molestia, tenía una ganas de preguntarle, pero… algo no le permitía; ninguno habló, solo se limitaban a ver el paisaje, Linnie se apoyo sobre la ventana para admirar con melancolia su viejo pueblo, Kick la miraba de reojo confundido aun, Gunther cansado por el correteo

No pasaron ni menos de quince minutos para ya estar al frente de dicho restaurante, los tres entraron y se sorprendieron al ver al su interior, camareras con vestimenta de sirvientas, cosa que sorprendió a los dos muchachos

-en… ¿en esto está trabajando mi querida Jackie?- se preguntó Gunther mirando a una pelirroja con un traje de mucama diminuto mientras servía a los clientes su comida respectiva

Kick miro en otro lado un poco aburrido y abrió los ojos al ver a una cierta rubia sirviendo comida a un joven pelirrojo que parecía ser estudiante de preparatoria, la rubia miro la entrada del restaurant y choco miradas con el temerario, la sonrisa que sostenía Kendall se quedó estática como si realmente estuviera en shock, la respiración de la rubia se dificultaba poco a poco ya que estaba respirando por la boca.

-¿Kick, acaso ella no es…?- preguntó Gunther señalando a la rubia, Linnie abrió los ojos

-Kendall…- dijo Linnie como si fuera un susurro

* * *

**bueno aqui les dejo otro poquito mas, estuve un poco ausente por que mmm... tarea, bueno disfrutenlo :D**


	19. Hermanas parte II

_Ella es realmente Kendall, se ve tan… frágil, tan bonita, inocente… se ve tan…- _pensó Kick al ver a Kendall aproximarse, con un traje de sirvienta, el negro le resaltaba muy bien su piel blanca y aquel vestido le daba a una apariencia de una mujer atrevida pero a la vez inocente, su mente empezaba a perderse con cada paso que daba la rubia, tenía un gran impulso de tocarla- Kendall te ves tan hermosa

…

Kick formo una sonrisa de nerviosismos- _¿Por qué dije eso? Maldición, se me escapo… _

Kendall abrió los ojos cosa que le puso más nervioso a Kick

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te dijo sobre este restaurant? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Dónde está Rin? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es gracioso el traje, no? No mejor dicho, estarás confundida este momento, en casa te lo explicare… gracias por venir, gracias por saludar, pero hoy no atendemos, así que adiós- dijo rápidamente Kendall por el nerviosismo, todo para sacar a su hermana del restaurant, cuando dio media vuelta para seguir con su empleo vio que estaba parado su jefa justo al frente de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molesta en su cara, Kendall encogió los hombros y trago saliva

-disculpe por la actitud de la jovencita- dijo con elegancia Angelica mirando a Linnie- por favor entren y siéntense para poder servirles- Angelica miro enojada a Kendall- Kendall sirve tres tazas de té para tus amos, ahora…

Kendall frunció el ceño y con disgusto se fue a la cocina.

Linnie se sentó, al igual que Kick y Gunther pero cada uno al costado de su jefa. Angelica se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿y que hace la Gran Lina aquí?- pregunto lo más cordialmente posible Angelica

-estoy de visita- dijo Lina mirándola a los ojos fijamente

Un gran silencio se propago en aquel ambiente, nadie dijo nada, Kick solo dio un suspiro ya que Kendall no le había escuchado. Angelica estaba nerviosa ya que Linnie era una gran influencia y si daba una mala impresión podría quedar mal

-KENDALL ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL CAFÉ?- pregunto en voz alta Angelica por el nerviosismo, todos los clientes pudieron oírla, la rubia salió de la cocina de prisa.

Kendall estaba justo al frente de la mesa y sirvió las tasas de té, sin mirar a los presentes.

-algo… ¿algo más?- preguntó Kendall cabizbaja

-ujum- se rasco la garganta Angelica molesta, Kendall asintió con la cabeza, tenía que seguir con el absurdo y estúpido protocolo

-a… amos- dijo Kendall con voz apagada, levemente alzo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana sonreír, Kendall abrió los ojos al instante como si aquella sonrisa fuera una ofensa para ella.

-muy bien, Kendall trae el menú- ordeno Angelica

-YA BASTA, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De todos los restaurantes lujosos, porque viniste a este? Y no me digas para ver a tu adorable hermanita que no te creo, de seguro quieres burlarte de mí por este traje de mucama, pero esto acaba aquí, así que deja de insultarme mentalmente, crees que todos te creerán pero no es así, solo por tener más de dos millones de seguidores no te hace más importante que yo, ya deja esta farsa y da tu mejor golpe, vamos que todos los clientes te oigan, búrlate de mí como siempre lo haces, haz tu mejor jugada que estoy preparada, ¿quieres golpearme? ¿O decirme que no hago bien mi trabajo, que soy una perdedora? Siempre lo hacías cuando era niña, debo estar honrada de que la gran Lina me golpeara y me fastidiaba, me decía que era fea o que cada cosa que yo hacía siempre ella lo opacaba, no solo con sus acciones sino hacia todo lo posible para destruir las cosas que yo quería construir, destruías mis sueños como si fuera una estúpida galleta, realmente debo estar honrada de tenerte como familiar ¿Por qué lo haces?... tu… tu… tu jamás te comportaste como una hermana para mí- dijo rápidamente Kendall no dándole oportunidad para que Linnie se defendiera, Angelica estaba con la boca abierta, no solo porque una de sus empleadas hablara de tal manera a una gran empresaria sino que también sea su hermana, el ambiente se quedó estático, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento se produjo, todos asombrados por el comportamiento de la joven rubia, Kick vio a Kendall quien tenía una mirada asesina contra Linnie, luego Kick miro a Linnie y ella se veía… apagada… como si las palabras de Kendall le golpearan, tenía que hacer algo, no solo porque Linnie era su jefa, sino porque sabía cómo se sentía Kendall, tenía un hermano que también se burlaba y lo golpeaba cuando era niño

-Kendall cálmate- defendió Kick- ya sé cómo te has sentido, Brad también hacia lo mismo conmigo, no digo que sea el mejor hermano que tenga, pero es mi hermano y lo perdono…

-recuerdas mi onceavo cumpleaños, ese fue el momento que dejaste ser mi hermana, a ti te gustaba ver películas francesas, del director de Marcel Pompeau, ese cumpleaños me dijiste que veríamos las dos esa película, hasta compre un DVD de él, te espere pensando que vendrías de tu primer trabajo, acordamos verlo a las seis de la tarde, llovía en aquel entonces, te espere por más de 4 horas en mi cuarto y dos de ellas llore, para que al final me plantaras, mi propia hermana me plantara en mi cumpleaños por un tonta fiesta que te hicieron por ascenderte en tu trabajo, me dejaste… me encerré en mi cuarto y tú nunca te acercaste a mí para disculparte, pensé que te importaba, que todos aquellas burlas eran para mi bien… pero no, desde ese día comprendí que eras la peor de todas, eras una extraña viviendo en mi casa, no eras mi hermana, te comportabas como un monstruo y lo sigues haciendo, no te quiero….

-Kendall…- pronuncio su nombre en voz baja Linnie

-JAMAS DE TE QUERRE LINNIE-grito Kendall dándose media vuelta e irse a la cocina

Linnie quería parase y explicar las cosas, pero su celular sonó, Kick solo mantenía la vista baja mientras que Gunther miraba a su alrededor, la gente estaba mirándolos, el silencio inundo el lugar.

-¿sí?- pregunto Linnie

-señorita Lina, permítame hablar con Kendall, puede que…- quiso interferir Angelica, Linnie se puso de pie, colgó su celular y con una mirada fría hablo fuertemente

-me importa un rábano lo que esa sirvienta piense sobre mí, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- Linnie camino hacia la puerta de salida, Kick apretó los puños

"_qué clase de hermana tiene_"

-Kick, Linnie se va, tenemos que acompañarla- dijo Gunther parándose

Kick sin responder sigue a Linnie, la misma limosina que los había traído estaba estacionada al frente de ellos, Linnie entro primero después Gunther y por último Kick. Todo el paseo era silencio absoluto, hasta el mismo Gunther no tenía ni ganas de hablar, cuando llegaron a su compañía, Linnie bajo del carro, al igual que los jóvenes.

-saben, me ha llamado mi socio, mi reunión ha sido postergada para el próximo lunes… tienen dos horas libres, vuelvan a las nueve, vamos a tener una fiesta… y… ya- Linnie se adentró al edificio

-y… bueno… ¿Kick quieres hacer algo?- pregunto Gunther al temerario, pero este camino entrando al edificio

-Kick- llamo la atención Gunther, pero su amigo no le contesto, subieron los dos al ascensor, esperaron hasta llegar al piso indicado y salieron, Kick camino directo hacia la oficina de Linnie, quiso abrir pero el picaporte estaba con seguro

-KIIIICK- grito Gunther para que al menos le hiciera caso, Kick dio un leve chasquido con su boca, dio un par de pasos atrás y con una patada abrió de inmediato la puerta, dejando confundido a Gunther, no solo por el repentino comportamiento de Kick sino porque su jefa estaba llorando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto rápidamente Linnie aun con rastros de haber llorado y lágrimas secas sobre aquellas rosadas mejillas.

-nos debes una explicación- dijo sin más ni menos Kick, Linnie bajo la vista, aquella mujer fuerte, seria, decidida, mandona, fría, que hacía temblar y tragar saliva a la gente, endemoniada y poderosa, se había ido por completo, en ese momento Linnie se veía como una niña arrepentida que le había robado lo que tanto anhelaba…

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Jackie confundida, Kendall estaba sentada poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa que estaba al frente de ella, el restaurant había cerrado temprano ya que tenían que prepararse para la fiesta, los cocineros habían ido al lugar de reunión para prepararse, ellas aún seguían en el restaurant Kuro Neko por cierto asuntito…

-ERA MI HEROE ¿CÓMO PUDISTES HABLAR ASI A LA GRAN LINA?- preguntó furiosa Melody

Kiara, traía un vaso de agua para Kendall y la puso al costado de ella, se sentó junto a ella para poner su mano en su cabeza de la rubia

-chica… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Angelica un poco comprensiva mirando a la rubia con una atmosfera de tristeza

-no…- dijo al fin Kendall- …_me siento dolida…_

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?- preguntó Rachel

-yo… tuve miedo…- Kendall levanto un poco la cabeza, puso su codo derecho en la mesa y su misma mano en su frente, ardía mucho- ella… hizo muchas cosas malas…

* * *

-Yo pensé que Kendall era de esas chicas fuertes, al menos con ese carácter que tenía, cualquiera lo piensa, pero luego por fin entendí de que ella era fuerte… pero por dentro era débil, mientras más peleas con ella, más la lastimas, pero se tragaba ese dolor… podrías llamarlo orgullo.- conto Linnie- Yo soy de esas persona que no se expresa muy bien sus sentimientos, yo la atacaba y ella se defendía muy bien, la falta de nuestra madre nos dio mucha pena, pero ella y yo pudimos ir hacia adelante, papá quería que Kendall se defendiera y por ello quería inscribirle en unas clases de Karate, pero ella se negó, pensaba que hacer daño a los demás era poco ético, era una gran oportunidad y ella la estaba desperdiciando, así que yo tuve que tomar esas clases, y como Kendall no quería asistir a esas clases yo peleaba con ella para que al menos supiera defenderse, ella lo veía como una cotidiana pelea de hermanas pero mi intención era que aprendiera tácticas de Karate, Yo no tenía mucho tiempo, también tenía que pensar en mí, así que el tiempo en que estaba en casa me la pasaba peleando con Kendall y dándole mis mayores críticas…

* * *

-… cada vez que hacia un trabajo, ella me decía que estaba muy feo- conto Kendall a sus amigas y a su jefa- eso me hacía sentir terrible, algunas veces los rompía y yo tenía que hacerlo de nuevo…

* * *

Kick y Gunther la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, Linnie secándose las lágrimas los miro un poco sorprendida

-¿Qué?... tenía que hacerlo, sus trabajos eran pésimos, cada que los rompía, ella los rehacia hasta hacerlos perfectos….

* * *

-… ella opacaba todo lo que hacía, cuando obtuve el primer premio en declamación ella decía que había obtenido un nuevo trabajo, no recibía nada de atención, todo era Linnie, Linnie, Linnie…

-¿estuviste celosa?- pregunto Angelica escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía

-no… en realidad, no- respondió Kendall sinceramente-… Linnie era alguien muy "alta" siempre la miraba como alguien con éxito, yo también quería eso, la miraba como… una meta, de superación… pero todo cambio ese día…

* * *

-Yo siempre hablaba a Kendall sobre las películas francesas, me encantaba, ir a Paris y todo ello… más sobre las películas dirigidas por el director Marcel Pompeau, eran hermosas, el cumpleaños de Kendall le prometí que veríamos una película juntas, así familiarizarnos un poco, ya que tenía dinero por mi primer empleo pude comprar un película de aquel director unos días antes, le di a Kendall para que la guardara, pero justo cuando era aquel día, salí de mi trabajo, pero antes de que fuera a casa mi jefe me dio una sorpresa, una fiesta de ascenso, era la primera empleada primeriza que iba a ser ascendida a sub-gerente, me obligaron a ir a la dichosa fiesta, pero sabía que si no iría el puesto me lo quitarían, y si voy iba a decepcionar a Kendall, en ese momento pensé que Kendall era fuerte, así que fui a la fiesta, cuando regrese cerca de las once- Kick noto que las lágrimas de Linnie aparecían nuevamente- mi papá me dijo que Kendall estaba llorando que se había encerrado en su cuarto, quise remediarlo, pude oír los gemidos de Kendall, quien lloraba fuertemente, en ese momento… mi voz se quebrantó… y no pude disculparme…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kick sorprendido- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿fue por tu orgullo?-pregunto dudoso Gunther

-no pude- dijo Linnie entre llantos, no puedo pedir perdón sin llorar, cada vez que lo hago lloro y lloro, ese es mi defecto… es por eso que quiero hacerlo todo perfecto, para no recurrir al perdón. No me gusta llorar, me hace sentir inferior, esa vez no pude pedir perdón… y me arrepiento…- Linnie empezó a llorar sobre su escritorio- ahora… ella me odia

-Linnie, ella no te odia, tu eres alguien muy querible, es por eso que tienes muchos seguidores twitter

-¿ellos?- Linnie saca su celular de su bolsillo y lo ve fijamente, su labio inferior empieza a temblar débilmente, Linnie con fuerza lanza su celular contra la pared, esto quedó destrozado con la pantalla quebrada - NO ME INTERESA NINGUNO, SOLO QUIERO SU AMISTAD… solo de ella y de Rin… de nadie más…

Kick se levantó seriamente y formo una sonrisa de temerario

-necesitas disculparte con ella, eres su hermana ella te perdonara, a pesar de que haya pasado los años…-dijo Kick muy seguro

-ya se, hay que ayudarle a Linnie a recuperar la confianza de Kendall- dijo Gunther muy entusiasmado

-NO- grito Linnie molesta parando de llorar

-¿hmp?

-necesito resolver este problema yo sola…- dijo Linnie mirando hacia el suelo

-¿orgullo?- preguntó Kick con una ceja levantada

-exacta- afirmo Linnie

* * *

-TODAS ALISTENCE PARA LA FIESTA- grito Angelica, para que sus trabajadoras se pusieran unos vestidos de sirvientas, pero ya no con el color blanco y negro, sino blanco y rosa, todas se fueron al vestidor a cambiarse.

_-tuve tanto miedo en lo que iba a decir Linnie que hable tantas cosas de mi dolor, no tengo ganas ni de verla… ¿en qué estarás pensando Linnie?- _pensó Kendall

ERAN LAS 8:35 pm

-Alístense pronto, tengo una fiesta, mi compañía organizo uno, y soy la principal en asistir, se supone que es la celebración de un ascenso en nuestra empresa… deben de estar muy bien presentables, báñense, que no quiero ningún empleado cerca de mi oliendo a sudor como aquella vez que fui a la casa de viceministro del país, se notaba que estaba demasiado nervioso para ser el padrino de bodas de una de sus cuñadas, lo diré en palabras cortas y claras, me hacen pasar vergüenzas Y LOS HARE LLORAR- dijo muy molesta Linnie

-¿qué paso con la Linnie buena de hace cinco minutos?- susurro Gunther al oído de Kick

Kick solo sonrió una de esas sonrisas de temerario, al parecer su jefa ya estaba un poco mejor de ánimo…

-Gunther vamos a alistarnos- dijo Kick seguro saliendo del cuarto, el rubio lo seguía

8:50 pm

En un restaurante muy lujoso llamado "Rustic" estaba Angelica explicando a sus trabajadoras todo lo que tengan que hacer.

-Espero que todo salga bien, vamos chicas pórtense bien con todos y no armen una escenita como la de antes- dijo Angelica mirando a Kendall, la rubia estaba perdida en sus propio mundo- suerte

-¿Kendall estas bien?- pregunto Jackie mirándola fijamente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Kendall

-estas roja- dijo directamente

Kendall se tocó la frente y dejo caer un _maldición_, una punzada en la cabeza la hizo tambalear un poco.

-debo aguantar- se dijo para sí misma, aunque el dolor de cabeza le hacía marear y nublar un poco sus ojos, sus piernas las sentía débiles al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo, su piel estaba caliente pero sentía frio por dentro.

-ya están llegando los invitados, vamos chicas- dijo Rachel avisando a sus amigas

-vamos Kendall hay que darle las bienvenidas- dijo Jackie quien estaba cerca de la rubia, Kendall se tocó la frente, aunque le estaba preocupando su estado actual tenía que trabajar, tenía que recuperar la confianza de Angelica, aquella escena que fue manipulada por el miedo le costó muy cara ante el restaurant de su jefa, necesitaba aguantar

-allá voy- dijo la rubia sacando una de sus fingidas sonrisas

Pasaron media hora, y ya el lugar estaba repleto de gente: elegante y adinerada.

-_es un poco bochornoso estar aquí vestida de sirvienta alrededor de tanta gente rica, ¿Qué clase de reputación voy a tener al salir de este trabajo?-_ se preguntaba Kendall tratando de no mirar fijamente a los invitados

En el mismo salón pero cerca de la entrada, Linnie entró con un vestida lila y un chaleco de plumas muy finas que la hacía ver la más elegante de todos los presentes, sus ojos mostraban seriedad y nada de compasión.

-realmente, odio el traje- quejo Kick

-vamos, así parecemos detectives- dijo animado Gunther

-dispérsense, es una fiesta, no me gusta estar vigilada- ordeno Linnie, Kick y Gunther se miraron y encogieron hombros para luego retirarse y pasear en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Gunther

-este ambiente es demasiado extraño, demasiado perfume, demasiada tranquilidad, mucha elegancia, no me agrada, yo me voy- dijo Kick mirando la puerta en donde entraron

-uy, hay una fuente de chocolate, vamos- Gunther jalo a Kick del saco y fueron hacia la mesa de bocaditos

* * *

-ujum- una señora muy afinada rasco su garganta para llamar la atención a la rubia quien estaba presente como una sirvienta

-¿sí?... ama- dijo con desgano Kendall

-deme un pastelillo de chocolate- mando la señora

-pero la mesa de bocadillos está a su afrente- quejo Kendall pero con una tono controlado

-he dicho, que me des el pastelillo- repitió la señora, Kendall amargada se dirigió a la mesa, cogió un plato, la bandeja de pastelillos de chocolates esta junto a la fuente del mismo sabor, otro punzón en la cabeza la hizo perder su equilibrio, parecía que se iba a caer hacia su adelante, pero puso su pie derecho a adelante y coloco su mano en la mesa, el dolor aún seguía presente, Kendall accidentalmente presiono el volumen de la fuente, haciendo que chorree un gran liquido de chocolate en su traje y cabello, casi empapándola, ya no pudo aguantar más, parecía que se iba a desmallar, sentía tanto calor que parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar, cayo arrodillada y con chocolate encima, todos la miraron y un gran silencio inundo la sala, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a reírse, luego otros dos, luego otros, hasta que toda la sala se inundó de risas y palabras de burlas como: "que torpe niña" "tenía que ser la sirvienta" " que estúpida"

La visión de Kendall se nublo por completo.

Kick al ver esto se llenó de rabia, ya que todos se reían pero ninguno se disponía a ayudar a Kendall. Estaba rojo del enojo, abrió la boca para dar un grito y hacerlos callar a todos…

-CALLENSEEEEEE- grito, pero no fue Kick, sino Linnie, la rubia mayor estaba justo al frente de Kendall- ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREEN USTEDES PARA BURLARSE DE MI HERMANA?! Ahora, les diré con palabras más bonitas, sino desaparecen de mi vista… LOS MA-TA-RE- los ojos de Linnie no podían reflejar más que odio, toda la gente se quedó muda y corrió hacia la salida, Linnie voltio hacia atrás para ver a su hermanita, quien estaba desmayada

* * *

Kendall despertó poco a poco, miro el techo blanco, diviso el lugar: estaba en su casa, exactamente en el cuarto de Rin, se sentó sobre su asiento confundida de como llegó a su casa, miró a su costado y estaba Linnie quien también estaba sentada junto a ella pero mirando por la ventana

-creí, ver algo ahí- se dijo así misma Linnie

-¿Linnie?- preguntó Kendall

-oh, hola… Kendall…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo… yo… quiero…

Afuera de la casa, sobre el tejado de la casa Perkins cerca de la habitación de Rin estaba sentado Kick, Gunther y Rin, querían oír muy bien la conversación

-espero que no llore- dijo Gunther asomando su cabeza por la ventana

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Kick a Rin

-sí, si me caigo me sostengo de tu saco- respondió Rin

-LO SIENTO- grito Linnie llorando.

-sh… creo que Linnie se está disculpando- aviso Gunther

-¿está llorando?- preguntó Rin

* * *

-lo siento Kendall, fui muy mala hermana, por favor perdóname, ya no quiero pelear, solo quiero que me perdones- dijo Linnie llorando, Kendall se sorprendió y se levantó de la cama, al parecer ya estaba un mejor, la fiebre ha bajado, seguro es causa de Linnie, habrá cuidado de ella cuando estaba desmayada, se retiró del cuarto sin decir nada, cosa que entristeció más a Linnie

-al menos pude decirlo- susurro Linnie

-entonces vemos la película- dijo Kendall sacado un Dvd que había comprado Linnie aquella vez de Marcel Pompeau. Linnie se le borro las lágrimas y dio una gran sonrisa

* * *

-creo que a eso se le llama final feliz- dijo Kick un poco sueño liento

-ay no me caigo…- dice Rin quien piso mal y se estaba cayendo del tejado, Kick lo sostuvo de la mano para que no resbalara, Gunther se preocupó y trato de caminar hacia donde estaba Rin, pero este resbalo y cayó hacia el suelo, Kick preocupado al ver a su amigo caer pisa mal un tejado haciendo que este también resbalase.

-Sopas…-

Los dos cayeron al suelo, para suerte de Rin encima de Gunther y para la suerte de Kick en la cera fría

-¿están todos bien?- pregunto Kick adolorido

-excelente- respondió Rin con una sonrisa zorruna

-mejor que nunca- contesto adolorido Gunther

-genial- termino Kick

* * *

Mientras más veía Kendall la película, algo la hacía sentirse extraña y más cuando vio la escena del beso del protagonista con la amante del enemigo quienes estaban en Paris. Le recordó algo… romántico

-Kick…- susurro Kendall con los ojos abiertos, Linnie estaba demasiada concentrada en la película que no se percató, Kendall ruborizada se tocó los labios y sonrió levemente- Kick… - dejo escapar ese nombre suavemente de sus labios

* * *

**lose sooy bien demoronaaaa, pero porque tenia mucha tarea :D espero q les guste**


	20. sueño

Capitulo: Sueño

Yo tuve un sueño, un sueño un poco extraño, que está presente en mí ser, él estaba en mi sueño, muy presente en ello, lo cual me hacía sentir… rara

Yo era una paloma blanca quien estaba adentro de una jaula, pertenecía a una familia, pero no veía bien sus rostros, ellos me llevaron a un campo de aves con todo y jaula, yo miraba diferentes tipos de aves de diferentes colores y vuelos, yo solo los miraba desde abajo, mi situación en mi jaula no era las más pobre, al contrario estaba feliz con mi jaula ya que era cómoda y lo obtenía todo fácil.

Había un señor que al parecer le encantaba atrapar aves y aprisionarlas en diferentes jaulas de diferentes estados, unos estaban oxidados, otras muy bien pulidas…

Lo que más me llamo la atención, fue un ave… tenía la velocidad de un halcón, hacia piruetas en el aire al parecer le gustaba ser libre, por un momento se me entro en la mente que sería fabuloso viajar a donde yo quiero y chocar con las corrientes de aire, sería algo… increíble

Ver aquel pájaro burlarse de los fracasos de aquel hombre al intentar atraparlo era algo divertido, verlo me inspiraba a ser lo mismo, a volar… pues en mi jaula nunca lo he intentado… ¿no debe ser difícil?... al menos eso pensé, abrí mis alas y cuando intente volar para estar junto con aquella ave tan majestuosa, choque fuertemente con las rejas de mi jaula, caí y mire al cielo…

Ese momento entendí lo que era yo, un pájaro encerrado. Un desdichado pájaro que no podía volar, ya tenía un destino ¿aquí me quedare?

Fue un sentimiento horrible, desde ese momento odie a ese pájaro, lo envidiaba porque tenía lo que yo siempre quise, libertad… el aire chocar con su frágil cuerpo, mi mente se inundó de malos pensamientos inapropiados para un ave con clase como yo.

Pero que desdichada vida tengo, conformándome. Es irónico mis dueños pensaron que por ser un ave hermosa y educada iba a volar alto, pero la libertad es lo unido que me falta, siempre tendré un camino al cual debo seguir, por mi voluntad o mi obligación.

Maldita Perfección, tan solo quiero ser libre… En mi sueño vi que mis dueños llegaron y cogieron la jaula junto con mi espíritu, vi cómo se alejaba la imagen de aquella ave jugando con aquel hombre como si fuera su juguete.

Y yo encerrada en esta jaula, me sentí triste, totalmente triste… jamás podre ser como aquella ave, estaba a punto de explotar, chancarme en la cabeza fue lo mejor que me paso, nunca me despierten de este sueño o sino enloqueceré, no quiero llorar más, si abro los ojos estoy segura… que volveré a aquella jaula. Totalmente segura.

* * *

Kendall despertó de repente, se tocó la frente, estaba sudando y estaba caliente, debe ser por aquella pesadilla… ¿un ave enjaulada? ¿Qué clase de metáfora fue eso?

-¿Qué fue eso?...- Kendall miro por la ventana, la luz de sol se adentró hacia su cuarto, miro tristemente su puerta, dejo escapar un suspiro- ya es hora… -Habían pasado una semana desde que vieron esa película, Kick y Gunther trabajaron todo ese tiempo con Linnie, tenían que cubrirla ya que ella quería pasarla con su familia, más que todo con sus dos hermanos- Linnie…

* * *

La familia Perkins junto con la familia Buttowski y el mejor amigo del acróbata estaban reunidos a fuera de sus casas, una rubia tenía que tomar vuelo e irse.

-te extrañaremos hija- dijo su madre dándole un abrazo fuerte

-igual yo mamá- dijo Linnie escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su madre

-que te vaya bien- le deseo suerte Gunther quien estaba al costado de Kick, Linnie se separó de su madre y miró a los dos muchachos

-¿y cómo les pareció el trabajo?

-el mejor trabajo de la VIDA- entono Kick- pudimos hablar con Rock Callahan

-si cada trabajador dijera eso… pues habría menos despedidos, son los primeros empleados que tengo que me han caído bien- dijo Linnie sacando de su bolsillo una hoja que estaba doblada en cuatro, lo desdoblo- creo que este documento ya no me sirve más- dijo Linnie rompiendo en pedazos el contrato que firmo Kick y Gunther, cada trozo que destruía Linnie, el padre de Linnie la miraba asombrado, imaginándose como el documento se rompía lentamente y una canción de "aleluya" al fondo.

-Linnie visítanos en cualquier momento- dijo Honey con una grata sonrisa

-lo hare señora Buttowski- dijo segura Linnie, la rubia miro a sus hermanos menores, fue donde Rin y lo abrazo fuertemente- te extrañare un mucho Rin

El niño se sentía asfixiado por el abrazo que no podía ni hablar, Linnie lo soltó, por fin Rin pudo respirar, y se dirigió a Kendall.

-te enviare ropa de mi colección todos los meses, fue un gusto pasar contigo esta semana, la mejor semana de mi vida- dijo Linnie contenta

-igual Linnie, es una lástima que solo te hayas podido quedar solo una semana, pero así es el trabajo, ni bien llegues a Paris me mandas una carta- dijo Kendall con un tono melancólico y una sonrisa forzada, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, justo cuando ya se amisto con su hermana, ella tenía que irse, Linnie dio una sonrisa grande, se acercó a su oído y susurro

-aun no puedo creer que alguien que haya perdido la memoria pudo acordarse de su hermana odiosa tan rápido-

-es que en toda mi vida, tú has estado marcada… tú eres mi meta Linnie, algún día, yo te superare… eso jamás lo olvidare- dijo Kendall con una sonrisa victoriosa y una mirada desafiante

-te estaré esperando entonces, bueno me voy- dijo Linnie, mientras a lo lejos un auto se acercaba a ellos, y poco a poco frenaba hasta quedar estacionado al frente del grupo- chau papá, cuídate, cuídense chicos, dijo Linnie abriendo la puerta

-¿Loser rubia?- esa voz la hizo estremecer, toda la familia miró a su derecha, Linnie miro a su derecha con una sonrisa de alegría

-¿Brad?- pregunto la rubia sorprendida, cuando vio a su excompañero con una camisa sudorosa, puesto un pantalón negro sucio, sin afeitar y el cabello despeinado.

-tuve que trabajar horas extras, pensé que era mentira, pero realmente has vuelto, eso Brad…- dijo Brad un poco alegre

-oh… Brad- dijo apenada Linnie al ver a su amigo… que no había cambiado en nada- Que pena, mi vuelo sale en dos horas tengo que apurarme, chau Brad

-Chau loser rubia- dijo Brad mientras seguía su camino

Linnie subió al auto

-realmente no has cambiado en nada, Brad- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar.

-Chau Linnie- grito Kick mientras los demás se despedían con las manos, Kendall miró a Kick y se ruborizo, Kick sintió la mirada de Kendall y la miro, Kendall se sintió muy nerviosa y miro a otra parte para que no vea el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

* * *

**bien lo sé, esta bien chiquito, me demore una eternidad, es que estaba full atareada, pero tengo algo bueno... ya se como acabara este fics :D solo esperen y veran muajajjajajjaja **

**sayonara :D dejen review **


End file.
